


Until the next planet I'm stuck with him

by Megafacts



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animalistic, Backstory, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Childbirth, Claiming Bites, Dark, Dark Past, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gaslighting, Gore, Held Down, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Killing, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, Maternal Instinct, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Monsterfuckers join the circle, Murder Mystery, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Pain, Painful Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Purple may or may not have stockholm syndrome you get to decide that, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sadomasochism, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Spit As Lube, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Thriller, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, no proof reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 80,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafacts/pseuds/Megafacts
Summary: Curls, Purple, just finished her training and is being sent off on her first mission. She doesn't believe in imposters, thinking they're a myth to scare newbies. Unfortunately for her, the imposter has his eyes set on her. What will Curls do when she finds herself and the imposter are the only two living souls left?
Relationships: Blue/Purple (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 519
Kudos: 749





	1. First day jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple, Curls, is feeling some first day jitters and starts to talk with another crewmate. Not knowing the imposter had his eyes on her already.

I nervously sat back in my seat. The seat belts on my chest were tight as the ship took off to our destination. It would take a few months and with this being my first time felt like it would be years. Looking around I found everyone else looked excited for indifferent about what was going on. Other crewmates chatting among each other, the few who had their pets for children with them kept them in their lap. I touched the top of my head to find the snowy mound on my head was still intact. 

I sighed and wished I could have brought a kid, they always make time go faster. On the cold tin can I would soon call my home for a few months of my life. I kept looking along the room until I found one crewmate wasn't talking. His suit a dark blue and he had a medical mask over the bottom half of his visor, it didn't cover his mouth but it sure hid his chin from view. I smiled softly I never seen that before. I waved at him and he looked at me, I saw dark brown eyes meet my gaze as I looked through his visor. I felt heat on my face as I suddenly felt flustered. He turned enough for me to read his nametag on his suit, "Silver".

'Well come on! Say something! You made him look over!' My brain yelled at me, I quietly cleared my throat and tried to shove my embarrassment down my throat as I talked to him.

"H-Hello is this your first time?" I internally cringed at my voice cracking.

"... Yes. It's my first." Silver responded, looking stiff as a board. Was he nervous too? I felt a bit better knowing I wasn't alone.

"Phew... I'm not the only newbie... I'm Curls, but you can also call be Purple." I said, watching him. I felt my nerves slowly go away. This crewmate could scare away any imposter with how tall he was. I was one of the taller ones in the group and even sitting I knew he could dominate my proud 5'6 ft. In my thoughts I didn't notice him staring, watching me for a moment.

"Sil... Silver." He said while slowly smiling, albeit awkwardly. 

Yep, he's definitely nervous. 

"Is it okay if I call you dark blue? To be honest blue was always my second favorite color." I smile back as I talk, it felt easy talking to this guy for some reason.

"... Yes, you may." He said, still looking tense. I pushed it out of my mind as I leaned back in my seat.

"Some of these guys look like they've been here long. I bet they say there's these things called imposters." I giggle softly, "I doubt they're real."

He seemed to perk up a bit at my laugh, smiling a little more.

"You don't say. Heh. There's no need to be afraid. Let's just focus on finishing our tasks, yes?" He said, relaxing a bit which made me feel good for helping him calm down.

"Yes sure! I always liked the buddy system they gave in training. I wonder if I can ask someone to be my buddy." I said, looking around at the chatting crewmates. 

A few looked alone, maybe I could buddy with them. Help make the days go faster when you have someone to talk and joke around with.

"I'd be happy to help." 

I looked over at Silver as he finished talking. He had a slight grin on his lips that made me feel a bit of warmth in my stomach. I push that thought away so i don't look like an idiot not responding to such a nice offer.

"Really? Thank you Silver! By the way, how tall are you?" I ask, my curiosity peaked as I looked at the man. He laughed softly, the sound only making the warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach get stronger.

"I'm 5'11. What about you? You look to be quite shorter in comparison." Silver asked, looking me up and down. It seemed innocent at first but there was a different glint in his eyes that made my ovaries sing.

"5'6... But last time I was scanned it was 5'6.5! A half inch means everything in the small things!" I said and Silver chuckled in response.

Before Blue could add much more There was a jerk as the pod came to a complete stop. Orange unbuckled and stood up, the overseer and oldest in our group.

"Alright! Everyone remember there's at least one imposter and all it takes is one! Do your tasks fast while keeping an eye out!" Orange yells out and I look down at my lists of tasks, they didn't look too long. I looked to blue while we got out of our seats.

"I only have a few tasks so this should be quick on my end." I say, glad to nod have too long of a list and feel like a burden to my first buddy.

"Good, Good..." Silver said, nodding. The door opens and I feel a smile on my face. 

My first mission and I even have a buddy! There's no way this can go wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this isn't as long as I'd like it to be but I don't want to rush things. Comments and support are always appreciated!
> 
> Children-They are born with their suits on already, they look exactly like in the game. As they grow they become more human like their parents, things added to the suit like nametags and accessories are added later on when they are older when going through training.
> 
> Anatomy- Crewmates can completely take off their suits to show the human inside. Imposters however can only unzip their pants and take off their helmet thanks to their being part of their suit.


	2. As the lights go down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls starts going through tasks and loses Silver in the large ship. As she does she notices the ship seems get slowly get more empty and the lights get darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know I'm posting fast but I'm really hype to write this. I also wanna say I'm gonna try to make the chapter way longer. At least 1k per chapter. I want to because I like my books to have more chew (words) then bite (chapters).

I walk with a pep in my step to the weaponry, going to the download tab and watching it download. I felt better with Silver standing nearby watching out and waiting for me. After a few minutes I completed the download and marked it off my tasks, noting I needed to go to the other side of the ship to admin and finish the download. Silver followed me, stopping once to fix wires. I kept my back to him as I waved at crewmates passing by. 

"Are you done?" I ask while turning around only to see Silver was gone. I frowned softly as I looked down the halls for him. Quickly noticing I couldn't spot any blue suit down the halls. I sighed and looked at my tasks. Only a few were left. I toughed it out and continued down my next hall. We're sure to bump into each other again... Hopefully.

I scoffed at my nerves. Why was I so scared? Imposters are fake, there's no reason to be scared. We'd see each other again in no time. He probably thought I was walking behind him. Maybe I should stand here and wait? ... No, there are things that need to be done. We can meet up in another room.

I walked down the hall, my steps and another echo off the walls. I soon see the creator of the other steps. White sees me and waves as he walks past me. I smile and wave back, continuing my path. Entering navigation and going to the ship's course. I see it's off center and quickly fix it. Checking it off my tasks. 

Next on the list was a few in electrical. I huff, such a long walk. I felt my stomach growl, maybe I can eat in the cafeteria before continuing. Just a snack... and half a meal... My stomach growls louder and I feel my face get hot with embarrassment. I continue my walk to navigation and stand there for what seems like forever as I download the weapons into the hub. Once the complete bell charms I walk into the cafeteria and go into the kitchen to get a snack. Freeze dries strawberries. 

I climb up and sit on the counter, not wanting to go into the cafeteria where there was way too much open space for my liking at the moment. My stomach growls in need as I take off my helmet and set it next to me. My curly hair tied up so I could see, I move one pesky strand behind my ear as I look down at my prize. I open the bag and take a piece. Putting it in my mouth only to taste heaven as the fruit seemed to melt on my tongue. My senses getting filled with strawberries as I nursed the bag like it was my last meal and I was on death row. I flinched as the lights went out and flickered before turning back on. 

Getting off the counter I open and check the wires. They seemed fine and the power didn't go out... I shrugged and finished off my bag of freeze dried goodness. Putting my helmet back on before going back out and heading to electrical. Checking my tasks I saw I had two things to do in electrical. 

Fix wires and calibrating the distributor. Seems easy enough.

I walk through storage and go into electrical. I head to the calibrator first. Opening the hatch. Damn this. FUCKING. TASK. I try once, twice, three times, four times, fucking infinity!!!

I groan and slam the thing shut. Looking over to see cyan flinching and his child hiding behind his foot. 

"Do you need help?" Cyan asked softly and I sighed before nodding. Moving out of the way for the master to take over. He walks over and opens the little door. His kid hot on his heels. I was in disbelief as he does it in one go. I sigh softly.

"What task do you want me to take from you?" I ask, taking out my pen to write it down. I watch in surprise as Cyan waves me off.

"Don't, it's fine. That was my last task anyway, this little guy needs to eat anyway." Cyan says and picks up his tiny kid who goes to sit on his head. I smile sweetly.

"Thank you." I say and he gives a smile before walking out, surely heading to the cafeteria with his little buddy. I sigh and touch the top of my head to find my fake snow baby was still there. One day.

I turn my attention to the wires next. Quickly doing them before finding I had two more wire places to fix. I huff and head out to the next one but freeze as I see what looks like Cyan's boots at the end of the hall. I sprint over but find nothing.

"Oh... Guess I was just imagining things..." I say to myself. Laughing softly as I go to the wire panel in storage. Fixing the wires and finding the next one was on the way to where I was going. 

Security. 

I smile and start the long walk. Finding it strange I didn't hear the faint echos of other boots. I shrug it off as I knew it was about lunch time. I enter security, finally breaking out of my day dreams to find the lights were dimmed. I shake it off as I could still kinda see so I go to the wires and fix them. Smiling and I looked proudly at my work. Marking it off my tasks. 

Just one task left. Medbay for a scan.

I smile and feel giddy, maybe I grew an inch and I'd be able to tell Blue I was 5'7! 

I walk to the medbay, not taking notice of the lights dimming more. I walk in and find it empty, that's fine as most don't stay in medbay unless sick or injured. 

I walk over and stand on the scanner, standing still. Excitedly awaiting my results. I huff as I found I was still 5'6.5 ft but it was better then nothing. 

"There you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this the next chapter will probably be a story on my version of imposters and why they do what they do. There's a reason then just 'cause that's what they do'.


	3. Harsh realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls gets a harsh reality check by Silver. 
> 
> !!Warning!!  
> This chapter has rape and harsh themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!DISCLAIMER!!
> 
> After this chapter the book is NOT done! I know many end after this chapter but I have way too many plans for this to just end here.

"There you are."

I jumped softly as the deep voice of Silver came from my side. I laughed nervously as I looked over to him.

"You scared me! Don't sneak up on someone like that. Did you finish your tasks?" I say, taking in his form.

"... Yes. I am finished." Blue says, his voice calm. 

Suddenly realizing how dim the lights were, I saw dark spots on his suit. Oil?...

"Oh- Did you do fuel? You got some stuff on you." I step off the scanner platform to help him wipe it off but freeze as he holds a hand up.

"Yes. I have. I'm fine." He said, not making any effort to get it off. I felt a little uncomfortable, something deep inside kept whispering something was wrong. Straining my ears I noticed I couldn't hear the echos of other footsteps. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Why were the lights still so dim?

"O-Okay... I haven't seen any of the others in a while or- really hear them... Do you think they're okay?" I stutter a bit feeling something was off. My instincts telling me to be on high alert, ready to dash at the drop of a problem. How was Blue still so calm?...

"Yes. They're fine Curls." He says, giving me a smile that instantly makes me ignore my nerves. I slowly smile back as the fear melts away but a voice in the back of my head kept telling me something was terribly wrong.

"I wish someone would fix these damn lights. We should go help them." I say, noticing the lights were still dim. Blue nodded and moved out of the way for me to take the lead. Each step my boot steps echo down the hall like the whole ship was empty. Well- There was Silver's steps but his was quieter. Guess I need to lay off the snacks between meals. I laugh softly to myself as I look a little over my shoulder to Blue.

"So what do you wanna do now since we're done?" I ask, watching as Blue took a moment to think.

"Perhaps a bit of... relaxation." He said, carefully like he was analyzing each word before talking. I tilted my head a bit.

"Relaxation? How so?" I ask, seeing the opening that was electrical ahead of us.

"You'll see." Was all he said, this sparked my curiosity. What did he call relaxing?

"Mm. Exciting. Wonder if you'll teach me yoga poses. You don't seem like the type." I say and giggle. Joking as we entered electrical, I immediately head to the lights and start to work. Blue giving an amused huff behind me.

I suddenly felt my heart sink as I realized something... There was no one else here. Usually during an emergency everyone would race to fix it even if another person was there already trying to hurriedly fix the problem. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Um... Blue... There's no one else here... I'm sure there would be a few here to help work on the lights..." I said, my voice betraying my fear. My limbs felt numb as my heart started to quicken it's pace.

"Oh Curls. I'm afraid it's only us two now." Blue said, my blood went to ice. My heart thumping loudly in my ears as my limps froze mid action as it sunk in.

"Just... Us two?... No- No no no-" I whisper softly and look behind me, my fears real as I saw an unnatural tint in Silver's eyes through his visor. My legs jumped to life as I ran for the doors. Skidding to a stop as they slammed shut in front of me. A chuckle breaking the sound of thudding in my ears. I look back to find Silver approaching me.

"You see... I needed a subject foe my own task and frankly... You fit the bill perfectly..." Blue says, I watch in horror as his left arm morphs into a black color and becomes several small tendrils with sharpened ends. They shoot over to me and wrap around me before I could move to try and run. I struggle but freeze as I hear ripping and cold air nip my flesh. My pussy exposed to the cool air as Silver pushes me against the wall as his tendrils retract, morphing back into a human arm. I flinch as I feel something warm and stiff rest against my slit. At this feeling my body kicks into overdrive.

"NO!" I scream, "Let me go damn it!" I yell as I move the warmth away and cover my front with a hand. Another on Silver's chest trying to push him away. My legs instinctively trying to cross my legs but it only made my thighs press harshly against his own as he kept me pressed against the wall. I see Silver only grin at me, an unnatural glint still in his eyes as I feel something prod at my entrance. I felt my lungs suck in breath as I feel pain and ripping as Silver pushing inside. My eyes tearing up as I crumbled from the pain. My virginity stolen from me... By this... Monster! A sob slips from my lips as he pushes in more of his length. Invading my most private of places. "F-Fucking damn it..." I choke out a curse, still pushing against him with both my hands now. Maybe if I can make him lose grip on me-

Silver seems to notice my resistance and harshly shoves me harder into the wall for a harsh reminder he had me pinned with no escape. The act making his member slam into my sensitive walls. I cried out from the pain. It felt like his member was ripping me in two. My struggling against him fading away as pain over took my mind. Panting softly to get air into my burning lungs, tired from overexerting. This, however, didn't stop Silver as he started to thrust into me. Each thrust feeling like pins and needles from the lack of lubrication against my mostly dry walls.

My brain screamed at me as each thrust slowly turned to sweet sweet pleasure. His thrusts growing rougher with each passing second. Only letting out faint pants under his helmet as I felt him press me harder against the wall, causing his length to go much deeper. My walls squeezed in response as I force myself to bite back moans. Fear striking my heart as I suddenly realized that he could kill me any second. I gathered my bearings to form a few words.

"W- Mmph- What are you gonna do with me?" I say, my voice tight as I hold back every moan. My stomach starting to form a knot as I felt his tip tap something deep inside my being. His thrusts become more savage as he continued to ravaging my abused pussy. Each thrust a licking flame in my stomach.

"You will bear my young, and aid in our mission to repopulate..." He said, chuckling again but in a slightly unsettling way. A sharp toothed grin showing before going away to focus on breathing. However, he starts to make faints sounds of pleasure. Quiet grunts, growls, and groans.

"My, I never figured a human female would be this tight..." He said, making my walls clench down on his member. Out of fear or the sudden wave of pleasure from his words I will never know. My mind forgetting everything as I focused on the here and now. Each thrust he pressed all the correct buttons like he knew all of my body's cheat codes. Thanks to this thought something slips past my lips before I could swallow the word down.

"M-More-" I moan softly, my mind quickly snapping back into reality in realization.

"Oh...? You're actually enjoying this... Well we can have fun, can't we?..." Silver says, a grin spreading on his lips as he puts more force into his thrusts. Practically ramming his cock against my cervix. Tendrils form again from his arms, going and tearing more into my suit to reveal my breasts to him. The tendrils quickly wrap around their prizes, squeezing my breasts like they owned them. Smaller tendrils brushing against my nipples. I go to reject what I said but my voice dies in my throat as it instead turns to moans, each thrust coaxing out more. I felt my walls produce more aroused slick as a knot kept getting tighter in my belly. My hips starting to thrust into his, trying to chase after what seemed to be an end.

My moans get more desperate as everything gets more sensitive. My juices starting to drip on the floor from my high arousal. I grunt as I feel the knot get tighter and tighter, getting lightheaded from the pleasure. I faintly hear Silver huff while thrusting his member into my womb until, without warning, he releases his seed into me. Filling m womb with warm, thick semen.

My grip on his shoulders nonexistent as my climax makes my brain go on cloud nine. Waves of pleasure crashing into every limb of my body. Making incoherent quiet moans, shuddering as his name bounced off my tongue like it belonged. Silver lowly growled as he panted, slowly setting me down while pulling out. My lower body still pulsing with the rhythm of his thrusts. I watch tiredly as his tendrils retract and he goes back to looking like a perfectly normal human in suit form. His medical mask, however, was completely missing. I was curious if my fake snow kid was still on my head or on the floor, destroyed like my dreams and hopes.

"Heh... I've done my part now..." He says, his voice giving away how tired he was. His chest heaving as he panted.

"Where are you going now?..." I ask, black edging my vision. Suddenly feeling how exhausted my used body was.

"I will remain here... until I'm needed again..." He simply answers, making me feel worried.

"What do you mean 'needed again'?" I say, sleep in my voice as I feel my consciousness slipping.

Silver was silent as he turned away. I hear the doors reopening and Silver walk away from my vision before everything goes to black.

A peaceful, quiet sleep taking over my brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know I said I'd do a history on the imposters but I'm gonna do that next chapter so you understand why he did this, and why they were basically forced to do this to survive.


	4. Imposter history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A history on why the imposters in my story do what they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a continue of Curls and Silver's story but the next chapter will continue their tale. This chapter may be a little short but that also means the next chapter will come out faster. Woo, right?

Years ago when space programs were just starting Imposters lived a normal like with their human counterparts. The humans having no idea an alien was among them as imposters would try to help with tasks they didn't really understand and would breed with others of their species or of the human species.

Imposters liked breeding with one another more for obvious reasons as their partner wouldn't be scared of their true form while mating and making more young. It was a peaceful existence before something happened in the imposter's DNA. Quickly finding they were unable to give young via other imposters they turned to their human counterparts to keep their blood lines going. The humans, understandably, did not want to produce young while mid space mission as much as others of their species did. This made imposters slowly become swallowed by their primal need to breed.

They also quickly found that their kind would be punished harshly when the other humans found what they did to their chosen breeding partner. Taking this as a challenge imposters started to breed secretly and kept their breeding partner hidden away from the crew but this was also found to be futile as humans were naturally nosy and social creatures which meant their breeding partner was always found. Most imposters were sent out into space to die from an act that seemed so evil by the humans. One less imposter meant one less of a dying species.

They quickly came with a way to solve all their problems. Using their scent they would find the most fertile of the group and kill the humans that were only in the way before taking their prize. Killing the other humans found that there would be more food for their mate thus meaning they would be on the ship longer and forced to care for the young as it was found the humans (mainly the females) once on land would abandon their children for dead. Thus Imposters found that slowing the speed of the ship and keeping most facilities off would save power and mean more time on the ship to breed and raise more young before stopping at the assigned planet to inevitably fuel the ship.

There was also a problem of having two imposters on one ship, another imposter meant two more mouths to feed and less food for their breeder and young. If the male imposters grew up together they could co exist and have the same or one breeder, taking turns who would be the father of that breedings young. Two female imposters, however, would fight to the death to live and breed for another day. Not wanting to risk losing food for their own young and breeder.

There was another problem however, some ships would not have any fertile humans of the opposite sex so the imposter would then have to lay in wait till they were on a different planet and get off to join another crew or they would perhaps get lucky and have the ability to go onto another ship that sent a distress signal and maybe find a fertile human on that ship. Claimed by another imposter or not they would immediately make sure the human had no young by making their tendrils go inside the female and kill any young inside before dumping their own seed inside thus securing their blood line goes on.

When two imposters fight they will fight to the death, no matter the cost. If a breeder is won they get a bite on their neck showing they were taken by the winning imposter, who soon quickly takes their prize.

There have been cases of imposters being kind to their breeders and breeders falling in love with their imposter but that is rarely the case as imposters know their species are almost dead thanks to what humans have done to them. Calling their kind, rightfully so, parasites and some claiming imposters don't exist that only rub salt into their wounds. 

_May the imposter species never die. ___


	5. Was it a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls wakes up and wonders if she dreamed everything, quickly finding her nightmares were real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ppl!! Thank you so much for all the love! Your support encourages me to make each chapter just a little faster! ඞඞ

She gasped awake as she had a nightmare. Her brain scrambling to try and remember bits and pieces. An imposter... Two... Young... Done? No no that didn't feel right... What was it?

Curls groaned as the first thing she felt was pain. Her head pounded and her body was so sore it hurt to move. She opened her eyes to find her helmet off and she was staring the ceiling of the sleeping quarters. 

"Huh...?" She said softly, it was still dark. Was it scheduled night time on the ship? She rubbed her head, trying to rid of the raging head ache that raked her brain from remembering why it was so sore. She sat up and gasp as her skin was nipped by the cold. She shivered and pulled her blanket to her again. Why was she so cold? She looked down her covers and froze. 

Her suit was utterly destroyed... Her breasts out and nipples hard from the bitter coldness of the room. She breathed out and found she could see her breath. It suddenly clicked in her throbbing brain. 

The ripping echoed in her ears just like the pleads, the crying, the moans, and the growls.

'You will bear my young, and aid in our mission to repopulate...'

It echoed in my ears like a bell was struck next to them and wouldn't go away. I feel my vision get blurry as tears filled my eyes. It was just me and him... Now until we reach the planet the ship was set course to. I cringed as I remembered how it felt for him to pump me full. What was sick was that... I liked it... It felt amazing but it also made me feel sick, was I insane?... Was the solitude getting to my head already?

I shook my head. No. No of course not. It's... Fine it felt good. It's the situation I shouldn't like and I still don't so my mental health was good there. I sniffled and wiped tears away from my eyes. I looked to my nightstand for my helmet, freezing as I noticed there was more then just my helmet.

Some prepackaged food, water, what looked to be pills, and a piece of paper.

I slowly reached out and took the paper, hand shaking as I take a look at it's contents.

'Take the pills after eating. I don't recommend walking as I underestimated how weak you humans are. Stay in bed.'

I threw the paper away and threw away the pills. I looked at the food and water, my mouth was dry and my stomach was empty but I swallowed the feeling down. I'm not letting a monster take care of me, I can take care of myself. I'll show him I'm not weak at all. I got my helmet and put it on, grabbing the food and water to put it back into the kitchen.

I scooted to the edge of the bed, ignoring the pain in every limb. Moving to stand my knees immediately buckled under my weight. I gasped and fell back onto the bed. Groaning softly I slowly sat back up and tried again, careful not to over do it as I leaned o the wall. I smiled softly as I grabbed my sheet blanket and wrapped it around me. Covering and hiding the exposed bits of my suit.

"Alright... Time to make progress." I say softly to myself and slowly limp out of the sleeping quarters, half on the wall as to not fall on my ass again. Each step feeling like knives stabbing the soles of my feet. I stumble and almost fall a few times but I stay leaning against the wall. If I fall now then I'm not getting back up and I'll be damned if I let that demon help me. I grunt, forcing my body to take another step.

I smiled in victory as I saw the cafeteria just ahead. I continued to stay on the wall as I walked, limping into the kitchen I see it was dark and turned on the light. Everything looked normal, I leaned on the counters as I put away what that imposter gave me and pulled out things for myself. I grab some beef strips and some water. I weakly pull myself and half sit on the counter, too weak to move more into it as to not fall. My hands shaking as I take off my helmet putting it and my food down. Shakily opening the water before greedily chugging it down.

"So you decided to not take my advice." A voice I wished I never had to ever hear again broke the peaceful silence, I kept my eyes down at my almost empty water bottle. I flinched softly as I heard boot steps walk over to me, cringing as I felt a hand touch me. The hand put on my knee and making my leg swing a bit. I let out a soft sound of discomfort as Silver tsks.

"Do you not follow orders Curls? If you're gonna go against what I tell you then shouldn't you also be looking at me and yelling at me to leave you alone?" He asks, moving in front of me so I'm forced to look at him. His helmet still on while his suit was clean once more, tears pricked my eyes as I tried to look away but his hand shot up and forced me to look at him. His visor was all I could see. He hummed softly in amusement.

"Your eyes are so light. Almost makes me think you could be an imposter too." He said, chuckling as I yank myself from his touch, "Your reactions are so cute."

I shivered softly at how suggestive his voice was, out of disgust or some sick pleasure, I was scared to find out which one. Silver seemed to look me up and down, taking in the sight.

"Is that blanket warm?" He asks, tugging on it a bit but I quickly slap his hand away. His hand lets go and freezes in place like he didn't expect me to react.

"No... I'm freezing and I feel disgusting..." I say, my voice full of venom. Silver looked up at me and started for a second before humming a bit.

"From how you're reacting I'm guessing you didn't take the pills I gave you." He said, and I gasped softly. I knew those were roofies!

"You were trying to date-rape drug me! I'm glad I threw those out!" I snapped, feeling rage in my heart as I looked at the being in front of me. He just scoffed.

"The deed is done why would I rape you again? You don't smell fertile- You know what- Why the hell am I even arguing with a stupid breeder. Those weren't rape drugs they were anxiety pills and pain pills. Have fun limping back to your bed, Curls." Silver scoffs and walks out, leaving me alone. I glared at him as he left. My ass he wasn't trying to drug me, I don't believe a thing that leaves his mouth. I angrily rip open my bag of beef strips and start eating. Hate pooling in my stomach.

After eating I sighed softly and laid my head on the cool metal of the cabinet. Hopefully the pain will go away. I cautiously force myself to my feet. My legs wobbling as I put my helmet back on, grabbing my water bottle and a new one for the road. Leaning on the walls I slowly made my way to the medbay. Going to the medicine cabinet I browse and get a bottle of pain pills. I take four out before putting the bottle back. Immediately throwing back the pills and the rest of the water in my used water bottle. I gasp and take a breath. I look at the meds. They were comfier then the beds in the sleeping quarters. The white untouched sheets and blankets looked almost welcoming.

I sigh and break as I limp to the closest one, shutting the curtain to hide myself from view of an unwanted visitor. I put my water and helmet on the nightstand. Untying and letting the sheet around me fall to the ground. I look at my suit and start to wiggle out of it, looking at the damage I knew I wouldn't be going out into space anytime after this. I frowned and put my hands through the holes. Wondering softly if I should go get my sewing kit later and find some fabric to fix and fill the holes with. That would at least help with the chill and how exposed I was.

I leave my suit on the ground and climb into the bed. The sheets cold but they would soon warm to my body heat and keep me from freezing my nips off. My eyes felt heavy as I let my hair down and laid my head on the pillow. It felt like absolute Heaven as the soft sheets and covers kissed my skin. Letting out one last sigh, I closed my eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep.


	6. Showers hide tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls wakes up and is very aware she wants and needs a shower. That's all fine and dandy until Silver decided he would like to help her dry off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for all the kutos and comments! Remember if you like this book then bookmark it so you get alerts for the next chapters! Till next time!ඞඞ
> 
> !!Warning!!  
> Rape

I huff softly as I wake up in the medbay. The lights were still out and, thankfully, the curtain was still closed. I sigh softly in relief as I see this and get out of the bed. Shivering but I notice it wasn't as cold as it was before. I didn't see my breath in front of my face like before. I smile softly and get into my still torn suit. Tightly tying the sheet blanket from before around me. Grabbing my hair tie I pull my brown, curly hair out of the way and grab my helmet. Sighing as I look at my reflection in the visor.

He saw my face yesterday, he knows what I look like. Anger boiled in my stomach as I threw on my helmet, putting it on securely. My thoughts swirling.

_It's not fair..._

My hands clenched into fists as I grabbed the blanket below me in them. Tears in my eyes as I glared at the floor.

_Why me?_

I let out a pitiful sob but bit it back as angry and confused tears went down my face. That monster stole everything from me! My life, my future, and my virginity. He knows my face and the deepest, most private parts of my body. While I know nothing of him except his stupid, annoying voice and is god awful name! Who is the hell calls their kid Silver when there's nothing silver about him!? I would get Navy or Black but fucking Silver!?

I let out a shaky breath and let go of the blanket I gripped. I thought more on it I only knew his eyes. They were brown but... so dark it almost looked like they had no colored irises. Almost like a fawn's eyes. I snort as I imagine his suit having baby deer ears and tail. He would look so stupid!

_Wouldn't he?..._

I shook my head. NO. I will not let myself think so kindly of that beast. He doesn't deserve it. I stood up and walked out of the medbay, heading to the showers to try and wash away the dirt and grime I felt in my brain.

Going into the showers I turned on the lights and started to take off my suit, starting with my helmet. Cleaning the inside and out of it. Shining the glass of my visor, glad it had no cracks as I finished and put it aside. I then take off my suit leaving me naked on the bench as I go to put my suit into a washing machine. I freeze as I see my name tag. Proudly showing " **CURLS** ". I frown, rubbing my thumb over it. Some Crewmate I was. I didn't deserve this badge of honor to show my training was complete, I was an idiot. Thinking back to before I was in this predicament I remember following my mom who was a blue my dad was more then likely a red because my younger sister was red.

I would follow mom at her heels as she did tasks, sometimes switching places with my sister and rode on top of her helmet. It was a better, simpler time. Has to be when you haven't grown arms just yet. I sighed, putting a hand on my lower stomach. He said I didn't "smell" fertile, weird... But still- did that mean I'm pregnant? Did imposter children grow as quickly as humans? They must look similar at the least. I know me as a baby didn't need to be fed, did imposter babies have to?...

Would they even be able to walk and follow me? Would- Would they even act human? I sat back down and pondered, still holding my suit. Maybe I could leave a good impression on them- Where they wouldn't do this- They would be good like humans and do tasks! No need for this when they could just fall in love with a human like normal! I smile softly with hope. Maybe it would all work out! The only problem was...

He surely wouldn't agree.

I huff and put my ruined suit into the washer. Staying on the hopeful side as I let my hair down and threw my hair tie near my helmet. Stepping into the showers I go shampoo, conditioner, and soap.   
I wish I could wash my brain of the memories too but that sadly wasn't an option. Least the shower will take my mind off it and clean me at the same time. I turned on the water and put my head under the running water. Soon wet I start to wash my hair first then put the conditioner in. Leaving the conditioner in my hair I get the soap and start to clean every part of my body like it was covered in space soot.

Trying to erase his touch from my skin seemed to work as I felt ten times better after rising everything out. I rub my hair into a towel, drying it a bit. Running my hand then a brush through my hair before putting extra conditioner to make my curls bounce and spring up. Everything else can be shit but I want my curls bouncy. I wash my hands before going to dry them and the rest of my body.

"Well aren't you looking your best. Going to ask someone on a date, hm?"

I heard his voice next to my ear as gloves hands rested on my waist. I go to jerk away but his grip on my hips get tighter causing me to cry out. I saw the glint in his eyes through his visor, it wasn't as strong as before but I knew what it meant from that one lesson.

"Where are you going? I just put your suit into the dryer. Don't I get at least a thank you?" He asked, his voice soft and almost purring like a predator just caught it's prey. I ignore the twisted pleasure in my stomach. I try to throw myself out of his grip again.

"Not if you're the one who ripped them! Not to mention a fucking parasite!" I snap at him and try to kick his legs but I get harshly shoved against the sink. I put my hands out in time and catch myself before my ribs hit the edge.

"Aw that's too bad Curls. Guess I'll take it for myself. Look up won't you?" Silver says in a sickly sweet voice, I let out a shaky breath and do so. I see my light blueish grey eyes stare back. I see Silver behind me, a hand on my hip as the other was out of my view and I didn't feel it. I clenched the sink ready for a harsh thrust but... It never came. I peek an eye open and see Silver just watching my face. His other hand under his visor like someone would put it on their chin.

"Waiting for something?" He purred out, I saw in my reflection my cheeks get color. Silver just chuckled and slowly brought his free hand away from his visor and down where I couldn't see it. I flinched as I felt it gently rub up my inner thigh. Silver's visor never leaving the mirror.

"What are you going to do?..." I ask, he stops rubbing the inner parts of my tights and went quiet.

"I'm getting a show for my reward." Silver stated, his hand leaving my thigh. I gasp as I feel his hand rub against my slit, he hums in amusement.

"So wet... I wonder..." He says leaning forward where I could see his eyes through the mirror, "Do you like this?"

My body shivers from his sudden change in tone, he chuckles. Rubbing his palm against my slit at a slow rhythm.

"Poor Purple, forced to find out she has a fetish for an imposter to violate her." He says, pulling back so I couldn't see his eyes anymore.

"I-I don't-" I start but my voice dies in my throat when Silver pulls me back a bit so I could see him better and not mostly my face, a surprised yelp coming out instead.

"What would the other's say if they were alive?" He says, now rubbing small, quick circles around my sensitive clit making whining sounds come from my throat.

" 'What a freak', 'You sadistic bitch', 'Traitor', 'Slut', on and on and on..." Silver says, changing his voice as he imitates Cyan's and Orange's voice, "But you know what I think Curls?"

He takes his hand off my hip and instead harshly grabs my shoulder to pull me back. My back harshly hitting his chest, making me lose the air in my lungs as he looks down at me. putting his visor next to my ear.

"I think you're just a kinky girl wishing to be fucked by me again." He whispers into my ear and I cry out as he thrusts two of his gloved fingers into my drenched entrance. He laughs and shoves me back in front of the mirror before starting to quickly thrust his fingers into me. I hold back my moans as best I could. I could tell he was trying to figure out every inch, looking for the spots that would slowly break my mind. The knot in my stomach starting to tighten more.

"Go on Curls, let everyone hear what a mindless cum dumpster you are for me. If you're good I'll let you cum." Silver says behind me, making his gloved fingers thrust more harshly as he continues his search for one spot. Finally he finds it. I involuntarily moan and buck my hips back against his fingers, I freeze and so does he as he stops his fingers mid thrust. I hear him chuckle softly.

"Found you."

"N-No wait-" I try to plea but it's all wasted effort as he starts to ram his fingers against my G-spot. My eyelids droop to half lidded as I moan and cry out, almost sobbing from the over simulation. I hear Silver growl a low 'fuck' before starting to quicken the pace. Making me almost scream and my legs shake from the pleasure, drool going down my face as I panted. Suddenly the knot finally snaps and I feel harsh waves of euphoria attack my body, my screams turning to pitiful, quiet, and incoherent pleas. Silver keeps thrusting his fingers inside me but thankfully doesn't attack my G-spot anymore .

Finally the waves disappear and I slowly come back, panting heavily. Looking at the mirror to see Silver's visor still looking back. ... He saw it all?...

I hang my head and look at the sink, my legs feeling like static. Silver was quiet as he picked me up, I stayed limp. Knowing there wasn't fighting a horny imposter, only to feel a cold bench on my butt. I look up and see Silver silently watching me as he backed away a bit. I watched as he brought his hands up to pull his helmet up a bit something sliding out and rubbing his fingers clean. I shivered in was I hope was disgust. Was that his tongue?! It looked like a fleshy, thick tendril. It soon goes back inside the helmet and Silver chuckles.

"For a dumb human you don't taste half bad. If you misbehave and go against my orders again I'll make sure you're crying for me to finish the job, I bet you like the sound of that don't you Curls?" He says, I glare and look away.

"Don't touch me you fucking monster." I huff back and Silver's smart remarks go silent. He walks past me but I yelp as I feel a harsh slap on my ass.

"Bad girl." Silver growls and continues out of the showers. I Look back and see a red mark where his hand slapped me. I scoff and glare at the dryer where the suit was still drying, half done with the cycle. So he did put my suit in the dryer. That doesn't excuse everything else he's done to me and what his species has done in general to the human race. Bastard thinks he fucking owns me and knows how I feel.

I suddenly get an idea and smirk. I'll show him who's in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI she ain't talking about sex at the end when she talks about control.


	7. No vent goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls put her idea in motion only to find another idea pops into her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Glad so many of y'all like my book!
> 
> These also have meaning so keep an eye on them when you see them-> ඞඞ

I hugged myself as the cold of the room kissed my skin. My entrance felt sour, that bastard. Toying with me like I was helpless I may not be strong with my body but I saw strong in my brain. I huffed in recognition at my thoughts. The dyer lets out a beep and I open it, taking my suit. It felt warm in my hands I sighed happily and pushed my face into it. So much better then being cold. I quickly put my suit on and the sheet blanket around me to trap the warmth. I grab my hair tie and put my semi dry curls up. Grabbing my helmet I put it over my head and sigh happily at the warmth encasing my body.

I head out of the showers to execute my plans. I know imposters can shut doors and crawl through vents if I know anything about them so I just need to find a place with no vent and I can shut and lock the doors. It's easy enough since I already know a place. I turn off the light and let my eyes adjust to the darkness, looking around I found Silver wasn't around and more importantly I didn't hear him. I step out and into the hall. Trying to make my bootsteps as quiet as possible while I wake to the kitchen. I avoid turning on the light and go into the cabinet of dried food. Grabbing as much as I could carry in my arms. I also went to the waters and grabbed as many as I could. More then the food since I could survive a few days without food. I freeze and look down at the supplies in my arms, putting them on the counter. Looking over them as I went deep into thought.

_If I remember correctly he said it was some kind of mission. What the fuck kind of mission involves kidnapping and raping people?!_

I put my hand over my stomach again. Looking down. We're a blue and purple so they would be variations of blue, red, and purple. Maybe white or black if they're lucky... I sighed. What was the point? He'd get into the room one way or another. I frowned softly and walked away in defeat. Clenching my fists in angry, sorrow, and what the fuck else emotion has filled my body down to my core. I need to teach this guy a lesson, I hold my head up high as I walk around. Walking into electrical to find he wasn't there. Not deterred I continued on with my search. Freezing as I saw him at the wires, rage licking at my core.

His back stays to me as I get low to a runners crouch. Taking one last breath before booking it to him, my eyes glaring into the back of his head. I pull my fist back and it connects to the side of his helmet. I shake my hand to rid of the pain. The hit makes him stumble back against the wall. I move before he does and I punch his stomach he gasps and crouches down, holding his gut. I go to kick him but his arm turns back and grabs my ankle and harshly pulls me away from him making me fall on my back with a pain filled grunt.

I sit up and start to try and tug my ankle away from his grasp. I only hear a growl and a chuckle. Watching as Silver gets back up. Standing proud over me.

"I have to give it to you human. You're stronger then I give credit for but the thing is, us imposters have play fights a lot." Silver says, pulling out his knife and throwing it to me, "To make it fair. Since you humans always bitch and moan about what's fair when it comes to your species."

I grit my teeth as I look at the knife, I pick it up and look at my reflection. This knife has more then likely been the last thing my crewmates saw and he just gave it to me like it was some toy. I blink away tears that blur my vision as I grab it tighter. His words only fueling my anger, I yank my ankle in his grabs again and he actually lets it go, his arm going back to it's human suit form.

"Well come on Curls I don't have all day." He scoffs and I quickly get up. Throwing another punch which he dodges but he barely escapes the knife below. I feel a small victory as I watch dark green blood seep from the cut. Silver grunts and puts his hand on it, backing away to get his composer but I don't let him as I go to slash him again.

I gasp as he suddenly delivers a punch to my chest, making be fly back a little. The air out of my lungs as I try not to fall. Only to look up and see black tendrils flying at me. I throw myself to the ground as Silver laughs.

"I'm a fucking human being and you're gonna treat me as such!" I yell out and jump at him. Headbutting him in the stomach, which seemed to be his weak point as he cringes and snarls. Throwing me to the side as I cut his arm with the blade he gave me.

"I am! You humans are fucking _SELFISH_! We cry out to you for help but instead you all leave us for dead!" Silver snarls and runs over as I start to get up, throwing a punch as my helmet that makes the world spin around me.

"We were forced to be this way thanks to how you only treat us as deadly **PARASITES**! You'd be a parasite too if your species was on the brink of _extinction_!" He roars out and runs at me, making my heart drop.

I grunt in pain as I quickly get up and start to run away. Fear pumping in my veins. I can't attack him well head on, maybe I could be able to surprise him with an attack from behind.

"Where are you going? Giving up already?" Silver yells behind me, I heard the fast steps of him running after me. Surely starting to gain on me.

"You can't escape me Curls!" He snarls out to me, clearly a nerve has been struck with him.

I turn a corner and duck into a room. I hear the fast bootsteps slow to a walk, slowly getting closer to my hiding place. I hold my breath, grabbing the knife handle give both hands. My hands shaking softly showed my anxiety. He tsks as he stands at the front of the hall.

"Bold you think I'm stupid enough to walk down this hall. I know where you're hiding human. I can smell your fear!" Silver chuckles darkly, "Now come out before I make you!"

I stood my shaky ground as he barked an order, I'm not gonna walk out and let him ambush me. Who knows what punishment he'll give for having the nerve to stand up to him not to mention hurting him! Tears start to fall down my face, I barely see the blade in front of me.

"Come on Purple, this play fight is getting more boring! I'll find a more entertaining "play fight" I'll certainly enjoy!" He says, his voice sickly sweet but I could hear the need for blood on his tongue. My body finally gives up. My knees buckle and I drop the knife. I'm such a fucking Idiot!

I put my hands on my visor as I go into a fetal position. Unable to stop the pitiful sobs and crying come from my throat. I hear his footsteps approach the door. This is it... If the worst hasn't happened already it's gonna happen now.


	8. Her punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls gets her punishment. As she rightfully deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞඞ
> 
> Hey guys I hope you enjoy!

I gave ragged breaths as I still sobbed. I hear him getting closer. What in the world is he gonna do to me!?

"You humans are a foul and selfish species. There's only love for yourself and NOTHING for the rest of us. Leaving us to die off so you can live in what? You humans argue so much about everything! Killing us off won't stop war, pain, hunger, and whatever the fuck you all bitch and moan about." Silver growls, absolutely seething as he comes into the room. I flinch and hug myself tighter as I hear him pick up the knife. His eyes feel like hot coals on the back of my neck.

"Get ready Curls. Your punishment is coming." He barks and I cry out.

"Go away!" I yell in some pitiful effort to scare him off. I hear him start to walk to me and shut my eyes tight. I don't wanna see what he's gonna do. I wanna pretend I'm in my bed just dreaming.

Suddenly it's warm. I flinch back but find arms stop me from moving. I open my watery eyes to find... Is he hugging me? My body jerks as he starts to gently rub my back.

"You're so brave." Silvers says as his visor is on my shoulder. I look at his back and find there's some cuts there?

"H-Huh?..." I choke out, confused out of my mind. Was this fake? Is he doing this so when my punishment really comes I'll have betrayal on my tongue all over again?

"You're trembling... Are you really that scared of me?" He asks, hugging me tighter. I squeak out and tense up from primal fear.

"Why..." I whisper, fear still pumping in my veins. Silver sighs in his helmet and nuzzles his visor against my neck. I shiver as I could feel the glass.

"This has been tough on you. You're human but you're my breeder... I've been too harsh and haven't let you get some breathing room... Hell I haven't even given you a chance to ask questions or get comfortable in your new environment." Silver explains, my heart still pounded in my chest. Can I even trust this guy?...

Silver still holds me, rubbing my back gently. I still kept myself in a tight ball to try and make it harder for him to hurt me incase he stops putting on this mask.

"You lashing out at me made me realize that we both kinda don't like each other. I shouldn't blame you for everything your species as a whole has done. Hell you didn't even know us imposters existed and you treated me as one of your own. I've never had that happen before... To be honest you're my first so I don't really have any idea what I'm doing." Silver chuckles softly, "I'll be more gentle this time around."

Silver pats my back and I don't flinch this time. I was still confused. Breeder? What does that mean? It sounded demeaning. Is he... apologizing? Can I even believe a word that comes from his mouth?

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask, my face still wet with scared tears. Silver hummed.

"Well first you're going to get your punishment and at the same time I'll get mine." Silver says, I feel my heart jump at the first part of his sentence but then utter confusion.

"Your... Punishment?... What's mine?..."

"You're gonna bandage up the cuts and wounds you made. My punishment is answering any questions you have, honestly." He says, getting up and letting go of me. I flinch as he reaches out to me but uncurl a bit as he picks me up bridal style. My body still pumped full of adrenalin.

"Well come on Curls. Let's get this punishment going. Throw questions." He says and starts to walk while carrying me. I looked up at him confused. Is he... Serious?...

"Um... Why did you pick me?" I asked, Silver hums and thinks a moment.

"You talked to me and was one of the most fertile smelling people on the ship." He says it like it's nothing, "Next question."

"What- Because I smelled the most fertile? You're kidding right?"

"No? I told you I'd answer honestly. I went by my nose." He says, confusion faint in his voice.

"... Okay..." I say softly and he looks at me through his visor, waiting for the next question.

"Why does your kind do this? Why not just breed with each other?"

"Because we evolved to breed in space. It's a primal urge to be honest. About breeding with another imposter... We really can't because our eggs and seed cancel each other out...? I think... I just know I can't get a female imposter pregnant. To be honest I don't want to. If I know anything about my sisters is that they were total bitches, this all imposter females are bitches." He explains, taking us into the medbay. Using a tendril to turn on the lights and walk to a bed.

"Can you take off your suit?" I asked as he sat me down on a bed and went to get one of the many med kits.

"Yes and no. I can take off my helmet but this suit is like my body. I could of course morph myself naked but I'm sure you feel safer with me having the suit on." Silver says and grabs a med kit. Walking to me and handing it over before sitting down.

"I'll keep answering as you fix my wounds." Is all I needed to hear as I cautiously start to bandage him up, was he honestly being nice to me? I still don't understand....

"You said you could take off your helmet... Why don't you?" I say, putting cotton and a bandage on his side where I cut him. Cleaning up the weird looking green blood. Silver sighs.

"Because when I take this off I'll have the urge to claim you. That would hurt you more than necessary and I know you don't like me. You'd be my breeder for good and thus my sex drive would go up more, even now I wanna pound you into this bed but I know now isn't the time for that but if you were claimed then I wouldn't be able to hold it back." He says, I feel my over half shiver when he mentions pounding me. I shake myself mentally and go back to bandaging his arm.

"How does claiming happen?" I ask, Silver looks up at me and it makes me stop mid bandaging. I look up and see his dark eyes looking into mine, full of curiosity.

"N-Not saying I want it to happen to me." I quickly add and Silver nods softly with a sigh.

"I know. I just wanted to be hopeful for a second...", He rubs the back of his helmet with his non cut hand, "Well um... The claiming is basically me biting you hard enough to make marks. I'm guessing that pumps something into you making you crave me more in return like I would for you. Not to mention make my seed more addicting to you."

Wait a second-

"What do you mean 'more addicting'?" I said, wouldn't that explain how my body was acting more strange? Why I liked him when I obviously shouldn't?

"Exactly what it sounds like. You wouldn't feel it at hard as you would if you were claimed but it does make you a little happier. That would explain why your body likes me more then your brain... I know, it's weird but I don't wanna see you as someone who I just give my sperm to. Though I guess that's a bonus for you-"

"It's not." I state flatly.

"I said I guess. Let me finish, I want to know you as... Well you. I don't find a cum dumpster sexy. Plus you gotta think when you're all heavy and stuff I don't want you to fear me. I wanna help... Like a good dad." He says, obviously getting more excited and happy at the thought of me pregnant. I would of found it almost cute if I wasn't thinking about how I'd get pregnant in the first place.

"What's a breeder? Is it an insult?" I ask while moving to his back, looking at all the mess. Did this hurt him?...

" What?! No, of course not! Breeders are placed highly in our world! It's basically royalty! You're my breeder so I'd do everything in my power to make sure you were safe and well. Fuck I wish I was a breeder. Just sit back and relax..." Silver sighs as he seems to day dream.

I finished cleaning the blood off the wounds on his back. Silent in thought.

"Is that all the questions?" Silver asked, looking back at me. I started to bandage up his back after cleaning the wounds.

"No. I want you to listen to me." I say and he nods.

"Understood. I'm listening." He says and still watches me as I finish bandaging his wounds.

"First I want you to respect my boundaries. When I say no I mean it. When I say something I mean it." I say, putting on the best scary demanding voice I could. Silver just nods in response.

"Boundaries... Understood." He says, I wonder if he's actually listening or following to what I'm saying but I still continue anyway.

"Secondly no more fucking me without permission."

"But-"

"I mean if Silver or I'll make sure we never get along." I threaten and it seems to work as Silver holds up his hands in defense.

"Okay okay! B-But what if I get an urge?"

"Then you'll simply have to man up and hold it. You could come to me and ask but I may more then likely say no."

"You'll always say no..." Silver huffs and crosses his arms, obviously getting pissy. I swallow my pride and put on my best act. I put my arms over his shoulders and hold him while I press my front against him. Laying my helmet on his shoulder while looking at him. I watch as he turns his visor to look at me.

"Now who said that?" I coo softly and grind my front against him once. He seems to immediately perk up. Quickly turning and pinning me to the bed below. I yelp in surprise. Okay this back fired-

Silver breaths heavily and I see his ragging excitement at his crotch area. It looked painful as it was held back by his suit. I shiver below him and look up at his visor. He takes a deep breath, trying to collect himself it seems.

"M-May I have sex with you now please?" He asks, my eyes widen. He's actually doing what I asked? I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"N-No. Not now... I... I hurt too much... And things are so confusing..." I say honestly. I was still scared but it seemed to disappear as ne nodded softly and pulled away. Forcing himself to let me go.

"If you hurt then i should at least fix my mistake." Silver says, starting to take off my suit. My heart jumped with fear.

"No Silver!" I say sternly, he looks up at me.

"Curls, please. I caused the wounds I should at least try and help you..." Silver says, stopping his work of taking off my suit.

"L-Last time you had me naked-"

"I know... B-But I stopped myself a second before remember? I can be good again- Please my breeder..." Silver seems to literally start begging and I think about it for a second. He did hold himself off before. I give and uncertain nod. Taking off my helmet and helping him take off my suit.

"You're so prudy." Silver says as he looks my nude body over. I felt my cheeks go hot and I covered myself.

"What's wrong? I've seen it all before." Silver says and looks over my bruises. I grunt in pain as he cleans any open wounds, muttering soft sorries every time.

"I-I'm just still uncomfortable okay?" I say and Silver chuckles while nodding softly.

Can I honestly trust this guy? What if this is all fake and he's just gonna take advantage of me again?... My brain pounds as I overthink.


	9. How she looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art concept and Curl's description drawn. plus info on how I came up with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll I wanted to show you my art n stuff for these books just incase you wanna draw some fanart. Or just look at them. I think it's neat. As always Comments are appreciated and help boost my confidence so I can maybe make a little comic for you guys as a little treat.
> 
> If you do draw fanart and want me to see it then post it on insta or in the comments.
> 
> In insta do #NextPlanet

Concept art

I actually thought of this book after talking about ideas about what imposters are with my SO since it caught my attention that... One kill attack doesn't look human so I thought about why the imposters are and why they do what they do. Why it doesn't kill them all. thought of what it would be like for an imposter and crewmate stuck together. Everything here is my brain children.

Curls

Gotta be honest I based Curls after me a lil cause I thought it would be cool to have some lookalike in my first book so bam. She was made.

Silver

Yeah you don't get his face yet since Curls hasn't seen him yet. You'll have to remind me when I do his face reveal to show his face and mouth. The side blur is me sketching his mouth plus tongue and ladies- _PHEW_. Use his suit outfit to see what the suit looks like without being ripped and having to cover up in a blanket like Curls.

Alright that's all I have to show for now. Next chapter out soon! See ya! P.S. The helmets are supposed to look different. It's used to show a male and female when they're young.


	10. What the hell happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls is still on the fence if she should believe Silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up gamers lets do it.
> 
> ඞඞ

I stayed still as he put a few bandages on me. I hiss softly from the pain and he mutters a sorry.

"I wish I knew how much I was hurting you. I would of eased up a bit..." Silver said, finishing the last bandage before going to the medicine cabinet. Soon walking over with a bottle of water and two pills for me. I hesitate and he notices.

"Don't worry. It's safe. Watch." He says, putting down the bottle of water he had and moving his helmet up. A pink slither like tongue comes out and grabs one of the pills in his hand. It goes back into the helmet to what I could only imagine was his mouth.

"Mm.. Pain pills." He says and puts another pill in his hand from the bottle. I give an awkward smile and take them. Putting the pills in my mouth and tagging a big swig of water. To say I was thirsty was an understatement. My tongue felt like a desert and my throat some sandpaper. I start to chug the water and Silver watched in silence before coughing softly.

"Do you uh... Do you want me to go get you more?" Silver asks and I immediately nod. I needed some time alone to gather my thoughts... And I need more fluids... He nods softly.

"Okay. I'll be back in a second love." He says and I watch as He opens a vent and climbs inside before closing it again.

 _...Okay... What the hell just happened... Is he putting on a mask- Is he being honest- What made him turn on a dime- Is he still gonna abuse me!?_ My mind swirls and and I sigh. Laying back on the bed below me. Still naked though I didn't wanna be. Even if I put on my suit I'll still be naked... That blanket Doesn't make me feel too secure since it slips sometimes... I groan and put my hands over my face.

_Why was he so marsh in the first place? I wonder if I can still ask him things... Is the punishment still on going?... I'm not fixing his wounds anymore and he just fixed mine so is that chance over?_

I jump as I feel a hand on my forehead. I look over and see Silver over me, his other hand holding a water bottle.

"You feel warm... Are you okay?" Silver asks softly and hands me the water which I open and suck it dry. Sighing in relief as I feel the water soothe my dry throat. I open my eyes and see Silver was still looking at me.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah I'm okay... Aside from the wounds..." I respond but Silver doesn't seem to budge as he picks me up and rushes to the hall way. I hold onto him as he runs.

"Silver slow down! What are you doing!?" I yell out, fear pumping in my chest as I look back into the medbay. Wishing I at least had my blanket.

"Either you like me or your face is flushed for no reason." He says and I raise a brow and touch my face. It did feel hot... My fingers felt ice cold.

"Your face has been red ever since I took off your helmet. I didn't say anything since I knew you were crying but you're warm as fuck- Curls I think you're sick-" Silver eyes and I hold onto him tighter as one hand and arm goes to turn on the shower room light. He walks over to the showers.

"S-Silver what are you gonna do?..." I ask, I felt my voice shake softly with fear as the last action that happened in this room was still fresh in my mind. Silver rubbed my back.

"Don't worry Curls. I'm just gonna cool you down..." He said and went to a shower head. I cried softly.

"Silver please- D-Don't do this again-" I cried as my heart raced with panic.

Silver turned on the shower and I shivered at the bitter cold. Silver sat down while still holding me. Making sure the cold water was hitting my shivering skin.

"Calm down... I'm not gonna try anything while you're sick. Shh shh..." Silver comforts me and rubs my back. I felt him shiver a bit too but he still stayed under the icy cold water with me.

"O-Oh..." I stutter softly and put my hand down on his chest. He rubbed his gloved hand over my hair as the cold water still kissed my skin.

Silver held me for a while as the cold water hit me. I grunted softly as I felt like my body was ice. Silver put his visor on my forehead and I thought I heard him make a kiss sound. I look up and kiss his visor. After this I felt something hard and pulling against me. He grunted and huffed, still making sure the water hit me.

"I-I should go... Make sure you're still under the cold water. I'm gonna look for some medicine for you..." Silver says and I nod. He gently sets me down, the cold floor on my butt and SIlver's faint warmth leaves me in what felt like ice from the showerhead. I watch him leave and my head felt fuzzy. _Why was he leaving again?_

I grunt softly and look up at the water so it covered my face. I opened my mouth and drank some of the water coming down. My throat feeling way better after swallowing the freezing cold water.

I lazily open my eyes as I looked to the shower head. Everything felt dizzy. I grunted and got up shakily. Going away from the ice water that assaulted my body. I slip and fall forward as I walked. I groan in pain and get up again, hearing a weird noise. Holding against the lockers as I slowly walk. Continuing my escape I go out and poke my head from the door to look down the hall. I look over and find out what to weird noise was.

Silver growled softly as I watched him pump his member fast and vigorously. He grunted and looked over, freezing as he saw me. I stared back, confused on what was happening. _Who was this guy again?_

He lets go of his member and tries to put it away quickly.

"Curls I told you to stay under the water- Your temperature is way too high." He says and I hum softly in response. Going and touching his length. _I don't feel good right now maybe this will make me feel good?..._

The guy grunts and thrust into my hand but quickly grabs my wrist and moves my hand away. I look up confused. The guy huffs and picks me up again, going into the shower room and plopping me on the floor again. I frown as I feel the water again and grab him again. He sucks air through his teeth and pushes me gently away and more into the cold.

"D-Don't touch that... Stay. I lnew I should of watered to do that later. I need to get you medicine..." He says and zips it up, his member trying desperately to get out of his suit again. I move to lick the outline but Silver moves away and quickly leaves. I watch him go with a huff and try to get up and leave again but my head felt too dizzy and soon enough everything went dark. The cold water still tapping my skin.


	11. Forced bed rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls is sick and anxious. She seems to ask a question that strikes a nerve with Silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞඞ

I groan in pain as I wake up to everything hurting and a dry mouth. I huff and weakly look around. It hurt to move. I see Silver at the medicine cabinet. The bed creaks as I move my sore muscles and he looks at me. Quickly going over. He says something but it's fuzzy. He pats my head and pulls the covers over me again. I don't understand as my head pounds. I look around again, perking up as I see some bottled water. Instinctively reaching out despite the pain and trying to open it with no luck.

Silver talks but it doesn't translate as I see him take the water bottle from me and helps me up. I see him use a tendril to open it and hold the cap. I grab it and yank it out of his hands greedily drinking it till there was none left. Sighing out softly in relief, Silver pats my back and throws the empty bottle away. I suddenly see his hand hold out many pills. Another tendril going a new bottle of water. I know he's talking but I still don't understand. I look at the pills and him again, he moves the hand again.

I take the pills from him and pop them in my mouth. He grabs the water from his tendril and opens it. The other hand never leaving my back as it keeps me from falling back. I took the water and drank it but not as greedily as the one before. Everything feels so cold. I look down and see I have my suit on. My pounding head keeps me from thinking more. Silver lowers me back onto the bed and puts the covers over me once more. I then feel something on my hand and look over to see him holding it.

I look up at him and his visor only looks down. His gloved thumb rubbing soft circles on the top of my hand. I huff and pull away from his grasp. His hand stays where it was for a moment before going back to his side. I shiver softly and hug myself. The lights were too bright, my heart was too loud, and everything was way too cold. I barely see Silver walk away and the lights suddenly go out. I make a noise but I have no idea what. I feel a hand grab mine again, back to rubbing small circles. Silver kept talking lowly but I sigh, wishing he could just shut the hell up and leave me alone for once. I grunt and pull my hand away again, slapping once before fully retracting.

Silver went quiet finally and I turned around to lay on my belly. Sighing softly as the quiet brought a little peace to my pain. Silver puts a hand on my back and rubs softly. Well this wasn't too bad... I let out a slow huff and he keeps rubbing as I close my eyes and let darkness take me.

𝔸 𝕗𝕖𝕨 𝕕𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣

ඞඞ♡

I wake up to a sharp pain in my head as it lightly throbs. Everything hurt. What the hell happened yesterday?... Not to mention a few days after. I remember going to attacking Silver and asking questions... What happened after that?... I rub my head and roll over. I still felt a chill.

"Well good morning sicky. Can you hear me today?" I hear silver say and look around but notice immediately notice I don't see anything.

"Oh shit am I blind?! Did the sickness make me blind!?" I ask and hear him chuckling. He walks over to the lights and they spark to life, making me wince as they harshly attacked my eyes. I look over and see Silver but he wasn't walking like he would or- should... It was wobbly and weak like he was gonna pass out.

"Can you see now?" He asks, I now hear the sleep in his voice.

"Yeah... What happened?..." I ask softly and he plops down in a fold up chair that sat next to my bed.

"Oh you know... You got the flu and were too preoccupied or couldn't realize you were sick because..." He sighs and plays with his hands, "I was making you hurt all the time..."

He said the second part softly, his voice filled with shame.

I frown softly and go to touch his arm but hesitate and decide to against it. Silver doesn't notice as he was still playing with his hands. Avoiding my gaze. I raised a brow.

"What... What made you abuse me?" I ask softly and he looks up once again. I see his dark eyes in his visor that makes me lose the breath in his lungs. His eyes are really beautiful, I could get lost in them if I wasn't careful. Those black sapphires looked more sad then I'd ever seen them but when I go to touch his arm he jerks away.

"Because I'm a male imposter." He states flatly, that clearly wasn't his thinking, "We're good for nothing and only useful when I pump you full of my seed."

He finishes it curtly and walks away.

"Where are you going?" I call after him, feeling more worried. If I piss him off too much what will he do to me?

"To do tasks and make sure the ship is functioning. Stay in bed or I'll make sure you can't walk out of it." He orders and leaves without a second look. I shiver softly and lay back into the bed. Huffing softly. What was up with him?... Was it the question?... I'll have to wait till he comes back and ask.

𝔸 𝕗𝕖𝕨 𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣

I yawn and wake up. My stomach growling as I smell the scent of sweet strawberries in the air. I immediately sit up and see Silver sitting with a back and another on his side. I feel my mouth drool as I see them. I haven't had strawberries in days.

"Oh you're awake. I redirected the shit and checked on fueling. We're good to go for the next few months about next year is when we need to land." He says and I nod softly wondering what I was gonna ask him before I fell asleep. I grab the bag of freeze dried strawberries and yank the bag open. Savoring every last morsel. I hear Silver chuckle.

"You like those don't you my breeder?" He asks and I smile while eating some more. I watch as he slips his tongue out from the space he made in his helmet to grab a strawberry and it disappear back inside. I swallow the strawberry that melted on my tongue.

"You should call me more then my name, color, and breeder. They're okay but I like human pet names more..." I say, Silver looks up as me.

"Oh- Well okay! What do you wanna be called then?" Silver says, his voice still have happy as ever. I ponder a moment.

"Maybe Babe or baby? Love is okay too if we're really gonna do this." I say and he nods softly, looking at his back of freeze dried strawberries again.

"I'll keep that in mind, love." He says and eats another strawberry. I watch him for a moment before continuing to eat my own.

I sigh in relief as I finish eating and Silver takes the bag from me, looking into it.

"Damn you even licked the bag clean..." He said softly and threw the bags away before sitting down again. Silence then settling between us. I wonders softly was to say before Silver speaks first.

"I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't of said what I did to you after we had a talk about that." He says and rubs the back of his helmet, "It's just... Your question brought up some old memories I'd rather completely forget about..."

This made me raise a brow. What did influence him to abuse me so bad? What made even and imposter angry? I go to ask but stop as I take in his body language. It was still slow and tired, plus a little reserved. He more then likely wouldn't tell me right now even if I asked. I frown softly but get an idea. I go and grab his hand.

"You look... Tired... Come on get in." I say and move in the bed so there was room for him.

"If you're inviting me to you bed does that mean we can... You know?..." Silver asks, I can sense the restraint in his voice. Obviously holding himself back much more then I thought he would. I ponder softly but ultimately shake my head no.

"I'm still sick Silver. I don't need you getting sick too." I tell him and he sighs softly but climbs into bed anyway like I asked. I put the blanket over him and be gets comfy. Wrapping his arms around my waist as he holds me close. Being the little spoon meant I didn't have to look at him. Which was good because I felt my face was too hot for comfort. I hear Silver take a deep breath and get out a labored breath. His erection felt hard against my back but he didn't make any motions to act on it.

"So why did the famous Curls ask me to climb into bed with her?" He asks and I hum softly in thought.

"Just wanted to make you relax. You look like you're ready to drop. What made you that way?" I say and he huffs.

"Well it's something called my breeder was unable to talk so I had to stay up days straight to make sure her needs were met and she didn't leave me a single imposter again." Silver said and I looked up to his visor as it laid near my head.

"How long was I out?... I don't remember a thing..." I ask and Silver hugs me closer.

"Three days. I had to hold you under the cold water at least five times. You always weakly fought me the whole time." Silver held me closer, "You really don't remember anything...?"

"No... I don't..." I lay my head back on the pillow and lay there, happy to feel his warmth.

"You kept asking me to fuck you."

I flinched and froze. Silver laughed softly.

"Don't worry baby I didn't do anything. Not while my breeder was sick. That's one of the first rules of being the imposter in a breeding pair." He states and I relax, "Plus you told me not to do things like that to you anymore."

I smiled softly.

_He listened..._

A thought finally pops in my head and I have an urge to voice it.

"Why did you finally stop and listen to me after we fought?" I ask and he sighs, rubbing my stomach in gentle, slow circles.

"Because I reminded myself of someone I hated. Plus I thought mid fight that if you're brave enough to stand up to me then you'll more then likely make sure our kids hate me and avoid me." He says softly and I perk up.

"You... You care about the kids?" I say and he chuckles softly.

"Of course. I want at least a dozen of them but I won't make you suffer through that many. I know humans don't like to have that many kids." He says and I smile softly.

"Well um... I-I don't mind... I always wanted a big family..." I say shyly and I feel Silver hold onto me again.

"Realllyyy now..." He says, his voice a more sexy tone, "Are you sure it's not my addictive sperm talking?"

I feel a chill go up my spine and heat build from below but I swallow my spit and focus.

"I'm sure Silver. I wanted kids before I even came on this ship... Speaking of... Do I still smell unfertile? Like- Am I pregnant?" I ask as I look up at him. Silver laughs out loud and I raise a confused brow. He calms down but a few chuckles still slip out.

"Curls- Love, it takes much more then one time to completely conceive! Your body won't let them grow until all of your eggs are fertilized. If I'm smelling correctly You still have a good two or three left to be fertilized by yours truly." He says and my eyes widen. That many?...

"O-Oh I had no idea..." I say, flustered as I stutter. I jerk softly and yell out as I feel something warm and wet on my neck. I look over and see his and his tongue out from his helmet and was licking up my neck. The tongue retracts into his helmet and he puts his helmet firmly back on.

"I can always get a little closer to the source and find out~" He purrs and I shiver at the idea of his tongue entering me, my face gets rosy.

"A-Another time..." I say and he nods.

"Another time then..." He says and yawns softly. Humming and stops rubbing my stomach. Holding me firmly.

"Wake me when you want something..." He mutters sleepily and I gently. my own eyes feeling heavy as I get comfortable.

"Okay..." I softly reply back before the feeling of drowsiness takes over.


	12. What are you running from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls tries her damn hardest to make Silver spill the beans on why he was so touchy to tell her what happened. Silver finds out what Purple is waiting out for and doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞඞ♡
> 
> Another upload. Wooo!

I woke up to find Silver gone. My aches and pains were still there but every faint. I guessed only a day left before I was allowed to get out of bed. I look next to me and find Silver gone. I frown softly and look around. The room was pitch black so I wouldn't be able to see him even if he was there.

"Silver?" I called out softly, feeling fear in the pit of my stomach. Was he okay?... I pull the blankets off me and get out of bed. Keeping a hand on the bed as I walked to the end and saw the dimly lit hallways. I walk over and look around. Not seeing anyone. I felt my stomach growl softly again. I continue to walk as I follow the map in my head. Finding Silver can wait. Finding food is the mission at the moment. I walk down the halls and soon enter the cafeteria. Looking around the large room I saw the big window that showed space and a few close by planets. I walk over and look out at the many small stars. Looking at the closest planet that had an orange color and what looked to be many clouds. I turn my attention to another, it was a more purple shade and clouds. The only think I liked most about it was it had two moons and it looked like it had three rings. One at the top another at the middle and the last one near the bottom.

"Pretty huh?"

I Jump softly and look over. Watching as Silver walked over, he chuckled softly.

"Sorry did I scare you dear?" He asks and goes to stand next to me. I huff.

"Only a little..." I say softly, Silver goes and holds my hand. I slowly hold his back, smiling softly.

"When we get to the planet... What's gonna happen?... I'm stuck with you until the next one and you're stuck with me..." I say and he was quiet for a while.

"... You'll finally be allowed to leave and I'll have to move on to the next ship." Silver said, I get excited but I hear the quiet sadness in his voice. What is he so sad about?

"Well... Okay... At least we can have the kiddos follow us." I say and he slowly nods, gripping my hand a little tighter. He looks over to me.

"Do... Do you wanna leave that bad?" He asks, I nod.

"Of course. I wanna go help my fellow crewmates. I'll take the kids with me but I'm definitely not staying here to fuck forever. Seems like a sad lonely life." I say and feel Silver's hand let go of mine. I raise a brow as I look at him.

"But you have me. That makes it at least a little less lonely right?" He asks, pointing to himself with his free hand.

"Meh..." I say flatly and shrug, Silver's shoulders slump a bit.

"What's wrong? Isn't your mission to go impregnate crewmates? Don't you want it to be diverse?" I ask, confused. Silver was quiet for a long time.

"Yeah... You're right..." He says softly and goes to leave.

"Where are you going?" I say as I watch him go.

"Tasks. I need to make sure the ship is in stable condition." He stays flatly as he goes. I raise a brow.

_What's his problem?_

ඞඞ💔

I huff softly and look out into space again. I don't wanna do this forever. I touch my stomach. I'll have some kiddos and move on. Maybe I'll find a partner and have actual kids. I sigh softly as I imagine a dark eyed partner. That sounds like the best life... Traveling planets to do tasks with my crewmates while one of them loves me and I love them back.

I stand there and look out at the stars again. He's out there somewhere. I bet I've already seen him before. That one green from training always made me lose the breath in my throat. I hum softly and squirm a bit. Damn addiction. I wonder how long I'll be able to hold Silver off before he breeds me again. He seems to listen so there's that. I then think back to how many erections he's had and held off.

"Maybe sooner is better then later..." I say to myself and walk away from the space. Going into the kitchen, scrambling around for some food. Soon enough I find some packaged soup. I prepare it and go back to the window to look at the stars as I eat. I ponder softly when to tell Silver I'm good to breed with him again.

"I wonder if I can tell him it's the last time I want it to happen and we won't have to breed again." I wonder aloud as I sit down with my bowl, spoon, and warm soup.

I start to eat and my mind wonders back to what make Silver so defensive the other day.

_Did something happen when he was younger?_

I keep eating in silence. At least he didn't bite me. Didn't he say that him biting me makes me some sex craved slave? I shiver softly in disgust.

_Now that's a life I definitely don't want._

After a few more spoonfuls I finish my soup and go back into the kitchen. I turn the light on again and start to clean. I wash the bowl and spoon.

_Speaking of washing... I should shower before telling Silver I'm okay with him finishing the breeding. Least the pregnancy will end faster the sooner it's started._

I turn off the sink and dry the bowl and spoon.

"There. Now to shower." I say, walking out of the kitchen. My eyes adjust to the dark and I travel the halls. Not noticing my echoing boot steps, I was so used to them now. I walk into the shower room and turn on the light. Going to the washing machines, putting the sheet blanket and my destroyed suit inside. I start the washer and go to the showers. Grabbing the essentials before turning on the shower. Hot water started to come out. I sigh softly in relief as steam started to appear. I wet my hair and start to wash it with shampoo.

After I rinse and put in the conditioner. I then go and start to wash my body. It felt good to finally clean off any filth on my skin that collected after days of bed rest.

Soon enough I got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying off. I go to put my suit in the dryer but stop. Seeing it was already tumbling in the dryer, my helmet on the bench. I smile softly and go to dry off at the mirror. I dry my hair with my towel and do the usual routine my curls desperately needed. I sigh happily and reach for the hair dryer. I usually let it airdry but I wanted my curls to be fluffy and bounce.

I turn it on and it springs to life. I slowly dry my hair all the way, starting with the roots and working up. Soon enough my hair dry and I turned off the hair dryer, glad it's screaming was silenced. I put it away and perk up at the sound of the dryer beeping. I walk over and take out the warm blanket and suit. I put them on and enjoy the toasty feeling, sighing in content. I push myself together and walk out of the showers. Loving around the dark halls. Silver had to be close.

I walk around and find him laying in the sleeping quarters. I strain my ears and find he wasn't sleeping. I walk in and look down at him, his visor look up to meet mine.

"What are you doing?" I ask, raising a brow. Silver sighs and looks up at the ceiling again.

"Just laying and thinking. What are you doing?" He asks and I take off my helmet. Going and sitting in his lap. Silver immediately looked at me. I smiled down at his visor.

"Looking for you." I say and lean down on him. His breathing hitches and I feel his length grow below him.

"I want you to finish breeding me..." I whisper next to his helmet and he shudders. Breathing out a shaky breath I feel him grab my hips.

"C-Curls as much as I've wanted to hear that I don't feel like I w-want to." He says, grunting as his member twitches below me. I raise a brow and pull back.

"What do you mean?" I ask softly, "Are you okay?"

My voice was full of concern, was he sick too? Silver just sighs softly in response.

"I'm fine. Just wishing a daydream goodbye..." He says, voice full of pain and turning his head away. I frown and put a hand on he side of his helmet, making him look at me.

"Is it about your past?... You know I hear talking about it makes you feel better." I say and Silver hums in response.

"No... I do know what I wanna do now though..." He says softly, almost silent as I have to lean in more to hear it.

"What?" I ask, yelling out in surprise as everything is a blur. Arms quickly wrap around me and my back hits the mattress. I look up, face rosy as Silver looks down at me. His visor showing me my reflection. He slowly goes down and puts his visor next to my face.

"I'm gonna find out for sure how many eggs I need to fertilize." He growls into my ear. It makes me shiver and a heat build between my legs.

"Strip for me won't you love?" He asks and I quickly oblige. Taking off the blanket wrapped around me and throwing it to the ground. Silver helps me take off my suit and I'm quickly left naked in front of him. He makes a low purr like noise, hands running slowly up and down my sides. I bite my lip and go to look at him but something gets put on my head and blocks my view.

My nose is immediately hit with new smells. It smelled musky and... like a rainforest?...

"Um... Silver what-"

"I put my helmet over your head. You're looking at the back of it right now." He says, keeping a hand on me so I know he's there.

"Oh... Okay why?..." I ask, looking at the inky blackness.

"If our eyes meet with my helmet off I won't control myself. I'll mark you here and now if you dare try to make eye contact with me." Silver says, "Got that Purple?"

I feel a shiver go up my spine and I nod quickly, it all felt so thrilling. Silver chuckles and pats the top of the helmet he forced on my head.

"Good girl. Now let me do my scientific research." He says, getting off the bed. I snort.

"Scientific research??" I say through a giggle. He chuckles, I flinch as I feel a hand touch my thigh.

"Seems the subject is scared of the scientist-"

"Are you seriously roleplaying right now?"

"The subject is talking, sounds angry. Will start taking the samples now."

I go to make another comment but my voice dies in my throat. I jerk as I suddenly feel something slip into my entrance.

I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. Silver takes this as a gin and pushes more inside. I moan softly as his tongue wiggles inside. Did he push it all inside?...

"I-Is that all?" I ask softly and only hear Silver give an amused huff. I shiver as his tongue leaves my hole empty.

"Do you want it all?" Silver asks, I feel something rubbing my clit which makes my hips thrust up instinctually. I feel a hand hold my hips down firmly.

"Well?... I'm waiting Curls..." Silver purrs, not seeming to have a care in the world as I slowly melt into his touch. Feeling waves of pleasure rush my body while something kepe rubbing and squeezing my clit.

"Scientist to patient. Are you still with us?" He ask which makes me crack a smile.

"Yes! Yes damn it just hurry up you fuckin tease!" I yell at him and only get a chuckle in reaction.

"Okay sexually frustrated patient." He says, the thing still rubbing against my clit. I wait a moment and suddenly feel rapid waves of pleasure which makes my cry out and the knot in my stomach tighten quickly. My moans slipping out with no restraints. My hands go and grasp for something, ANYTHING. I suddenly feel something soft and lushous. I grip it and pull, earning a grunt from him.

_His tongue... Oh FUCK his tongue..._

My thoughts cry out before it quickly gets dizzied out. His tongue was DEEP. It kept wiggling with a mind of it's own, rubbing and touching my sweet spots like it knew them by heart. My legs shaking softly as I felt the pointed tip rub circles around my cervix. I run my fingers more into his hair, tugging a bit still as he kept my thighs from closing with his head.

"Ughh- Silverrr!" I moan out, getting no response. I flinch as I suddenly felt like little needles on the top of my abdomen. Were those... his teeth!? I feel panic fill me but it quickly goes away as his tongue hits another sweet spot, the knot in my stomach getting even tighter. It felt ready to burst!

I panted as my hips started to jerk, Silver keeping me firmly in place. I felt more things enter me, small and tips rounded. I almost sob as they start to rub against my walls. Finally... It happens...

The knot pops... My body getting a wave of ecstasy, my moans turning to whimpers as I came on his tongue. My walls squeezing against it as it moved still. Riding out my orgasm on it. I soon squirm and whine as I struggle against his grip, pulling his hair like I owned it and I did. His tongue quickly over stimulating me. Silver must of taken the hint as I feel his tongue slowly retract and the needles against my skin disappear. The soft hair in my hands tug away from my hands as he gets up, I let them go.

"You came on my face... Lets do it again!" He says excitedly and goes to get into position again. I shudder at the thought.

"N-No no! I'm- I'm good for now!" I say quickly and hear Silver huff.

"But I've been good... At least let me taste something else..." He begs, I sigh in defeat. That voice made me weak when it begged. I could only imagine his eyes as he looked at me and begged.

"... Okay..." I reply and Silver purrs. I feel him get on the bed again, gasping as I felt hands on my breaths. Feeling embarrassed by their small size as my breasts fill is whole hand and non more. Damn A cups...

"O-Oh Silver you don't have to-"

"I want to." He says, giving one a squeeze. I make an incoherent noise in the back of my throat, his thumb rubbing against a nipple.

"You make such cute noises...", he says softly, "I bet these taste good too..."

I pant as I feel him put his mouth on my right breast, his tongue swirling softly around my sensitive bud. He doesn't leave my left one alone as he toys with the nipple. The feeling making me squirm under him. A heat building deep within me.

Silver sucks softly, I feel the needles brush my soft flesh. I gasp and they disappear once again. He sucks hard as he pulls back.

**Pop!**

I groan as when my breast and his mouth finally detach it makes a wet pop sound. Silver hums in satisfaction.

"I gotta say I'm gonna be jealous of our kids. I wanna suck on these all night." He says and I moan out at the thought of him doing this all night. The heat from deep inside me still building.

Silver moves his mouth to my left breast, giving it the same attention as he did my right breast. His fingers playing with my hard right bud. I moan more, wishing he'd let up as the heat rose more.

_Pop!_

"Oh I love these things..." He says softly, I wonder if he's done but it's answered quickly as I feel him plant soft, gentle kisses on my chest. Painting my breast in them.

"Mmgh- Silver..." I say softly, the heat at it's peak and I couldn't stand more. He keeps giving loving kisses.

"One day I hope I can kiss you and not have to be scared of biting you." He mutters into my breasts. I catch a breath in my throat and hold it. Surprised. He want to... kiss me?...

"Alright. That's enough samples. I think I have enough to make a result." He says and I feel him grab the helmet, "Close your eyes sweetheart and keep'em closed till I say."

I close my eyes and make a soft noise. I feel cold air hit my face, breathing in fresh air.

"Okay." He says, his voice a little muffled so i open my eyes and see his visor looking back.

"What's the verdict?" I ask softly, Silver rubs my head softly.

"You're one hundred percent delicious and there's three left to fertilize." He states and I nod softly, though feeling my face was hotter then before.

"Are you going?" I ask and raise my hand to him. He takes it in a gloved one and gives a small squeeze.

"For now... But I'll be back. You rest up. That took a lot out of you." Silver says softly, pulling the blankets over my form. Now that he mentioned it my eyes are heavy... I yawn softly and turn to lay my stomach on the bed, the lights going out.

"Sleep well." He says, gently pushing hair out of my face and behind my ear. I close my eyes

"Mmm you too..." I respond, there's a peaceful quiet before I hear his soft steps walk out of the room. I give a satisfied sigh.

_That guy sure knows my weak points._

I think softly before I slip into a deep sleep.


	13. So far but so close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls notices Silver is drifting away from her. She wonders and pokes him for why but he stays silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART! OMG I LOOOVVVVEE FANART. @Aliceinks gave me this fanart and I'm in love!! Please send me fanart! It gives me writing boosts!! (And drawing boosts)
> 
> ඞඞ💔

By @Aliceinks! Look hella better then my shit ngl.

Seeing her do this inspired me to make more sketches! Enjoy ppl!

Now back to our regularly scheduled chapter.

𝔸 𝕗𝕖𝕨 𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣

I slowly open my eyes, suddenly aware of the arms around my waist and pulling me into warmth. I look up and see a sleeping Silver, he still had his helmet on sadly plus his suit. ...Well... Suit form I guess if I remember correctly... I felt the slow rise and fall of his chest, my head resting on top of it. I put my ear back down and listen closely.

**Thump...**

**Thump...**

**Thump...**

I smile against his chest. His heartbeat was slow but it was still there. He did have a heart... I gasp softly as I feel someone gently push the hair over my face behind my ear. I look up and see Silver looking back at me. His dark eyes filled with... Tears?... Was he crying?...

"Oh- I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you..." He said quietly, his voice tight as if holding back his true emotions. I slowly move my hand to his helmet and touch him where his cheek would me. Being gentle as if he was a glass about to shatter to a million pieces and would never be able to be fixed again. He slightly leans into the touch.

"It's okay... I was awake first." I reply softly, giving a soft smile. Silver hums in response, leaning into my touch more as he closes his eyes. I almost miss the tears falling from his eyes. My heart squeezed and went into my throat. Why did he look so hurt?

"Are you... Okay?..." I say and he opens his eyes to look into mine once more. Filled with tears and... a motion I couldn't decipher without seeing his face expressions.

"Yes I'm fine... How are you? Do you feel okay?" He asks voice still tight, I raise a brow. He didn't look fine...

"I feel better... No more sickness..."

"Good good." He responses, rubbing my back softly. I still loved into his eyes as more tears fall from those eyes that make me lose my breath.

"Silver what's wrong?..." He looks away at the question, his grip on me getting weaker.

"Nothing. I have something in my eye."

"Both your eyes have tears-"

"I meant to say eyes."

I huff softly in annoyance. What was wrong with him? He was perfectly happy yesterday! What changed?

"Did you have a nightmare?" I ask and he nods softly.

"You could say that..."

"What was it about?"

This made him tense up and go silent. I moved my free hand up and grabbed his helmet, slowly turning it to face me. I take in his eyes once more, the whites of his eyes red from irritation. Did he cry in his sleep too??

"... Was it about your past?" I ask in a gentle voice, Silver looks into my eyes still.

"Kind of... It wasn't that long ago..." He responses and I still watch him. His eyes look away from my own and I frown.

"Well... Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'd rather not..."

I felt a little hurt, why does he have so many walls?... What happened to him?

"Okay... It will be okay... Things always turn out okay when it comes to me." I say and give him the biggest smile I could muster. He just looks at me, silent. I laugh nervously, feeling anxious about him taking out his emotions on me abusively.

"Okay." He says and I mentally sigh in relief. He suddenly starts to pull away from me.

"I need to go." Silver says as he detaches from me and leaving me feeling colder then before. I frown softly but nod. He takes this as a sign to leave and goes without another word. I watch him leave my sight and listen until I couldn't hear his bootsteps anymore. I keep frowning and lay back down, alone.

My heart aching as I remember the tears and look in his eyes. He looked absolutely devastated over something.

_Why won't you ever talk to me?... What was so horrible you won't tell your own breeder when they ask. Ain't I like royalty to you imposters?..._

I sigh softly.

_Why am I so worked up over this? I don't like the guy anyway. I'd say I'm at best neutral to him thanks to my friendly nature. but... The look in his eyes makes a stab into my heart. Why does it hurt so much to see him looking so... Lost and confused... He won't even tell me what it's about!_

I try to brave it out but the stinging pain in my heart continues... I grip and hug the sheets to me. Tears stinging my eyes as I breath in a shuddering breath.

_Am I seriously about to cry over some guy I know nothing about? Someone I don't even care about?_

"No..." I say to myself, my voice full of sadness. I shake my head and wipe my eyes away. The feeling starting to go away.

_Cry over the guy that forced me to give up my virginity to, over some bullshit mission? A mission that could be peaceful and not genocidal?_

_**Cry over a monster who killed all my crewmates and ruined my first mission?** _

"NO!" I said out loud, more confident. My heart still had a dull sting as I forced myself out of bed. Putting on my suit and wrapping the blanket about me. I put up my curly hair and put on my helmet.

I collect the bedsheets and go to throw them in the washer. Making it my new task to clean the bedsheets we have used the most.

𝔸 𝕨𝕖𝕖𝕜 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕘𝕠𝕖𝕤

ඞඞ💔

I walk around the halls, lost in thought. I forced Silver to give me a few tasks from his long list. Granted I could only make him give me a handful but it was better then nothing.

Everything was fine. I barely see Silver in the halls but I pass it off as he was just really busy. He did have a lot of things to check up on after all...

He never comes to bed anymore- Well- I mean he doesn't sleep in the same bed at me anymore. Which is totally fine with me. He can sleep whenever and where ever he wants to.

My thoughts drift to him a lot. There wasn't much else to think about so I didn't think more into it.

I wondered if he was sleeping okay, if he was well, or anything like that. The dull sting in my heart still existed, ever since that day when he cried it never left. I wish I never saw it. I'm too much of a soft hearted person to see such hopeless emotions in someone's eyes. I want to reach out to him but... I hesitate every time. I don't want him to think I like him. It's just mutual agreement and cohabitation before the next planet and that's all it ever will be.

We haven't had anything before and we never will. He is a beast who's only mission is to rape women and kill anyone who gets in the way. I'm human. I am good and merciful. I could never care for such a monster. I just wanna live a normal human life but he snatched that away from me before my life as a crewmate even really started.

But... My dreams never leave me alone. Getting memories of how soft his touches were and how gentle he was when I finally made him listen to me. His warmth when we did cuddle in bed. His eyes when they were full of some emotion I can't explain.

We haven't finished the breeding yet. I've been waiting for him to ask but... It doesn't even seem like he wants to. Every time I walk into a room he's in he either is trying to finish and leave quickly or he just leaves with the most he says is a soft Hello. He never looks at me for more then a second. I don't know why but every time it happens I feel the stinging in my heart get a bit stronger.

Thanks to him I have needs now. I fulfill them the best I can. My mind wondering to some crewmate on our wedding night or if I was in the mood the sexual thoughts would get more rough and unforgiving. My mind still wonders to Silver even when trying to fulfill a need. My brain imagining him catching me and finishing the breeding, his touches soft and tender while his thrusts make me lose train of thought, muttering soft praises into my ear. Of course I always open my eyes right after and find myself alone again. A twinge of loneliness in my heart.

B-But that's okay! It's nothing to think into us humans are social and he did mention his seed being a little addicting! Thought it was a month since that... incident... and he hasn't filled me still.

I snap out of my day dream and talking to myself as I hear something.

_Man I must really be going crazy if I talk to myself this much._

I look back and see Silver going into weapons. More then likely making sure our path was asteroid free. I look down at my list of tasks to check up on, there was still four to do. I look back behind me again. Sighing softly.

"Fuck it..." I whisper and head back to the weapons room I passed. I peek in and see that Silver was shooting asteroids who dare exist in our path. I keep watching, was he doing okay now? I jolt as he sighs and stretches while getting out of his seat. He turns around before I could hide and freezes.

I looked at him and he looked at me. It was like a stare down as neither of us moved or even made a noise.

"Is there... Something you need?" Silver asks softly and I shake my head no, "Well... Alright then... I'll get going now."

He leaves and walks past me, I watch him.

"Wait!"

I call out before I could stop myself. Silver turns around to look at me.

"What?" Oh I missed that voice, does he have to leave me behind so quickly?...

"I-I..." I stutter, trying to talk. Silver just stands there watching me

_Damn it I look like a fucking idiot- I just don't want to be alone for like five minutes... please?..._

I suddenly get an idea.

"U-Um... I have a task the same way. Can I walk with you?" I ask, looking down at my paper. That's a complete and utter lie but it will at least give me a break from solitude.

"Of course. Why would I say no to you?" He says and I smile inside my helmet. Quickly going to his side as we walk together. It wasn't much but it's better then nothing.

💔ඞඞ💔


	14. You could cut the tension with a knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls feels less lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big sad times.
> 
> 💔ඞඞ💔
> 
> Small but more coming soon.
> 
> Also fanart at the end.

I walk. He walks. No words are said. No actions taken. We just walk together as if we were crewmates paired together.

I play with my hands while his stay to his sides. I sigh softly and let me hands fall to my sides as well.

"Is something wrong?" I hear his voice shatter the silence. I over and see him looking at me. Was he looking at me the entire time?

_Did he miss talking to one another too?_

"O-Oh- Yeah I'm okay." I reply, noticing my voice was tight. Just like his. Silver keeps his eyes on me a bit longer before nodding softly, his eyes leaving mine. I felt another twinge, couldn't he look at me just a bit longer? I try to block out my thoughts. No way, I do not like this bastard.

"My task is in here. Do you wanna stay with me or go ahead?" He asks.

"I'll stick with you." I say in almost a whisper. Silver nods in response and heads inside to watch other the reactor. Changing it's internal temp which goes up way more then it should on a daily.

"You know... There's a thought that keeps bugging me." He says, working on the reactor. I watch him.

"What is it?" I keep watching as he finishes the task and stands up, stretching a bit before looking at me. I see those dark eyes of his but... they're void of any emotion. Like he's blocking them all...

"I know I never gave you a task down here."

I feel my heart skip a beat, he takes a step towards me. I instinctively take a step back.

"So what's up Curls? You need something?" He says, his voice full of lust. I swallow a lump in my throat and feel my back hit the wall. I look at his visor again and see a glimpse of his eyes, filled with untouched lust. My thighs squeeze together and I shudder. He puts his hands on wall either side of my head, trapping me.

"I-I want you to finish the breeding..."

It slips out before I could stop it, I feel my face get hot.

"No."

"Huh?" I looked up at him, he backs away from me.

"No Curls. I'm done with that stuff. I'd rather you get fully bred when you find your future human partner. Like you wanted." He says, his voice tight. It sounded like he was talking through his teeth. My heart sinks. Is that why he's been avoiding me?

"Silver I-"

"Save it." He says, I look into his eyes again and they look full of pain and sorrow.

"You were never mine to begin with." He states, voice full of sadness as he starts to walk away. I go to reach out for him but a part of me holds back. Tears fall down my face as I watch him.

_I don't like him..._

I force myself off the wall and start to walk down the hall.

_I don't like him..._

I choke back sobs as I make it to the sleeping quarters.

_I don't like him..._

Take off my helmet and stumble to my bed.

_I don't like him!_

I cry into my pillow as I remember the sadness in his voice and eyes. It's like it took over his whole being!

_**I LOVE HIM!** _

I wail into my pillow. It was too late. He doesn't want me! I pushed him away and now he's staying away! Oh how could I be so stupid!? He would never love me back! I am such a fool! I want him- No- I NEED him! There's no other man like him- He cares- He cares so much he's been holding back his natural instinct and avoid me! I pushed him away and for what!? Because he wasn't comfortable to tell me something!? Hell he doesn't even love me! Why would he give me such info!?

I continued to cry. Not knowing my loud wails and sobs echoed through the ship.

💔ඞඞ💔?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Woooo! More Fanart! I was so excited to wake up and fanart be in my notifications! If you wanna send in fanart remember #NextPlanet on Insta or you can watch a youtube video on how to put fanart in the comments! Aliceinks sends me imgur links via the comments! The template for Curls and Silver's suit is in the chapter "how she looks". I'd love to see them in many different artist types!

If you don't want your fanart included in a chapter or you wanna stay Anonymous then please say so in the same comment you send the link/in the insta description! I'll still comment and look at the fanart and give it the love it deserves!

Both images below made by @Aliceinks! Thanks for the fanart! I really love how you draw the suits. I always love seeing different designs!

Fun fact: Silver's suit is part of his body so when I say a tendril is formed it is actually forming and morphing from the suit!

This one is very neat! I imagine his tears going out of the bottom of his helmet. Keep up the good art Alice!

That's all we have today! I hope the fanart helps a little with the tears. Till the next chapter!


	15. I'll be right here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls cries are always answered if Silver hears them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💔ඞඞ💔?
> 
> (Fanart at the end of the chapter)

I keep crying into the pillow, not hearing the approaching bootsteps. I jerk and gasp as I feel a hand on my hand. My eyes shoot over and see Silver looking down at me.

"... I'm sorry..." He says softly, sitting on the bed and rubbing my back softly. I sniffle and try to compose myself.

"W-Why?"

"I should of remembered that my seed is addicting... You must be crying from the pain... I'm sorry." He said, voice full of shame. I sit up. Wanting to say it wasn't from any kind of addiction. It was from the need of wanting him, wanting his love... Wanting everything with him. I open my mouth but something else comes out.

"Why have you been avoiding me...?" I whisper, blinking tears from my eyes. He reaches out his free hand, wiping away tears with his thumb.

"It's for the best. I don't wanna hurt you more..." I felt my heart throb, he cares so much...

"The next time I breed you I-... I don't know what I'll do Curls... I don't wanna hurt you again..." His voice was soft, full of some emotion I couldn't even begin to decipher. I don't even have the pieces to try and explain the masterpiece that was Silver.

"Silver- I-" I try to say something... ANYTHING... Anything to tell him how I feel. How I loved his eyes... His voice... His touch... Just him in general. It doesn't matter to me if he never shows his face. He's perfect as he is...

"Do you still want me to breed you completely like you asked?... Even though of the risk..?" He asks, I quickly nod. He takes the hint and starts to take off my clothes. I try and help. Still trying to force the words from my throat. To tell him how much I love him, how my heart skips when he looks into my eyes, how much... I missed him....

But nothing comes out not matter how much I try.

I shiver softly from the chill in the room. Breath still shivering softly from how hard I cried. Silver unzips and I feel his warm member resting against my slit. He looks up as me and leans over my body. Placing his hands just over my shoulders as his visor looks down at me. I see his soft brown eyes, void of emotion once more. He lifts one hand and wipes away a tear I had no idea was falling.

"Don't worry... I'm here now, there's no need to cry." He spoke in a comforting tone, I grunt softly as I feel him grind against my slit.

"Just relax... I'll take care of you love..." I whimper at the pet name and see his tendrils slowly form, wrapping around his helmet tightly.

"Why are you doing that?" I ask, soft noises coming from the back of my throat.

"My helmet has been slipping off lately so I'm doing this to make sure it stays on." He rubs my cheek before placing his hand back on the bed, still grinding against my pussy, his tip teasing my entrance. I feel my cheeks flush with heat, he chuckles softy.

"Like that huh? I should tease you more often." He practically purred. I just groaned in annoyance in reply. He laughs and one hand leaves the bed and goes below. Helping align with my entrance, my juices making sure he would go in dry.

"Are you sure Curls?..." He asks softly and I nod, rubbing my legs against his hips.

"P-Please Silver..."

That was all he needed as the next thing I felt was a harsh thrust, the loud slap of our hips echoing in the room. I cry out as I feel my walls stretch from his member once more, his tip touching my cervix.

"S-So tight.." He grunts, "Sorry Purple- I couldn't help myself..."

He laughed weakly, pulling back a bit. His thrust slow and gentle, not pushing all the way in anymore but he still felt deep within my walls. I moan softly as I hold onto his shoulders.

"Nngh- Y-You're so beautiful..." He grunts softly, starting to go faster in his thrust. I start to pant, the bed below us starting to creak. Silver wasn't even panting as more tendrils came from his arms they touch and felt warm against my skin. One moving down below. I gasp and moan as I feel one rub my clit, squeezing it almost. The other moves up to my mouth and rubs gently. I open my mouth and it slips inside. Touching and rubbing against my teeth before finding my tongue. I fight it for dominance over my mouth, Silver growls lowly.

"Curls-" He grunts and start to thrust faster, each thrust getting rougher. Moans keep slipping out of my mouth while I try and focus on the fight in my mouth, the tendril wrapping around my tongue and rubbing it lovingly. Each thrust giving me a shock of pleasure, pulling the knot forming in my stomach ever tighter.

Silver starts to growl as he rams his cock into me, his tip kissing my cervix every deep thrust. Pounding me into the bed as my brain tries to keep clear, pleasure slowly making it go fuzzy.

"FUCKING DAMN IT!" Silver snarls and I yelp in surprise as his thrusts get more harsh. The stinging slap of our hips only making the knot in my belly tighter.

"Do you know how much you drive me fucking _crazy_!?" He growls and the snap of his hips get faster. My walls fully stretched to his length as he ravaged me. The tendril in my mouth and the one on my clit disappear and going back into his arms.

"You fill my mind every waking moment! Do you know how sad I was when You basically told me to go fuck myself!?" He snarled, I try to speak. Keyword "try" as only moans slip out, the knot in my stomach getting ever tighter.

"I was so fucking confuse! Every time I thought of you fucking another guy I would fucking **lose it**!" He panted as he kept destroying me, I loved every second of it. Trying to make sure I focused on his words.

"But I recently found out what was wrong with me. Wanna know what Purple?" He asks, I don't respond as another wave of pleasure crashed into my very _soul_ making me cry out in pleasure. Not noticing the tendrils that held his helmet slowly moved away.

"I LOVE YOU!" He snarled and my heart skipped a beat, I gasped. Panting as I tried to keep up and not drift away with the pleasure. The blood in my veins ice cold, the knot in my stomach about to burst. His cock twitched inside me. Silver lifting one hand and grabbing the end of his helmet. Before I blink I see the helmet fly off his head. His hair falling to his face a bit as he thrusted wildly into me, I looked into his eyes.

!?💔ඞඞ"♡"!

_He's... Amazing..._

(Yes he has earrings. I know they may be hard to see.)

(For peeps who wanna do fanart he has black hair with silver strands in his hair, silver strips of hair frame his face, he has tan skin, his eyes are brown but it's so dark it's almost black, and his earrings are black. He's 23 while Curls is 21.)

 _ **"YOU'RE MINE!"**_ He snarls and his face goes to my check and before I have time to even think I'm thrown into this hole of pleasure and sharp pain. The knot in my stomach finally snapped and waves of ecstasy washed over me but at the same time a harsh pain on the side of my neck made my eyes water. It made me lose my **MIND**

My only reaction was to scream from the sudden crash of two opposites making my walls clench and squeeze his member that stayed deep inside, his tip pushing into my cervix a bit. I pan heavily as I try to come down from my high. Silver's breath against my neck didn't help. He kept a strong bite on me as I suddenly realize-

**He was cumming.**

Spurt after spurt. I groan as he fills my deepest parts full but he keeps pumping more. Making me whimper incoherent moans, his seed felt thick and warm. No spurt losing the amount or strength of the past one, each rope of seed painting my insides more and more. I grip onto him tighter as I feel his cum slowly ooze out of me while he was still all the way in, his dick still pumping. My head felt dizzy as my neck still felt hot. I couldn't tell if his teeth were pumping something into me or not as I slowly start to lose consciousness. Suddenly aware of how tired and worn my body was.

I hiss softly and tears come from my eyes as Silver stops biting me, he pulls back and growls lowly. I see the red blood on his lips and on his sharp teeth, his tongue moving to lick them clean. His member finally stopping it's pumping. His eyes full of love and lust.

Silver's eyes seem to clear and suddenly widen and his face was full of shock. His eyes dashing from my face to my neck. Like he'd just seen it for the first time.

"... Oh no... Oh no no no no! Curls!" His voice was full of regret and face full of panic.

_What are you freaking out about...? I... Love it..._

Tears filled his eyes as my vision fades to black, sleep taking over my worn out body.

"I'm so sorry Curls!"

"Curls!?"

ඞඞ!?

~~~~~~~~~~

Woo! Another chapter done and more fanart to show!

This lovely piece was made by @Sema_The_Tiger!

Gotta be honest I've never imaged them being animals, love the sharp teeth. (Obviously lol)


	16. Love bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls wakes to a frantic Silver. Will she finally be able to say what she wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞඞ!?
> 
> (YES! more Fanart at the endd!)

My eyes flutter open to see the ceiling of the medbay. I suck air through my teeth as I try to look around but only find the left side of my neck gives me white hot pain. I go to touch it and find I had my suit on again. I feel my face get hot as I remember the reason my neck hurts so much.

_Silver... Bit me... He took off his helmet and bit me... While we were having sex to finish the breeding._

I make a flustered noise in the back of my throat and grab a pillow to hold tightly against my face. I scream into it as my face felt hot.

_Silver loves me! He basically bit my neck to show the whole world I was his!_

I push my face into the pillow more. I know I shouldn't be moving so much with such an injury to the neck but...

**I loved it.**

I loved each tremor of pain, reminding me of the soon to be scar, reminding me of Silver's face, and most importantly reminding me of how I was now HIS and how it showed he wanted ME.

My legs involuntarily kick as I felt happiness and excitement cover every inch of my being.

"Holy shit! Curls does it hurt that bad!?" I flinch as I hear a familiar voice, I peek over the pillow to see Silver running to the medicine cabinet and start fumbling while looking at different bottles, "D-Don't worry I'll get some pain meds!"

I try to say something but find my mouth and throat were dry. The air making them sting softly.

_Man I get dehydrated a lot... Guess it comes from how much I get aroused around him._

Silver scrambled over to the bed side and held out a bottle of water and two pills. I look up to find he had his helmet on again, I frowned softly. Taking the water from him and starting to chug it.

"C-Curls I w-wanna speak first if that's okay-" He stutters out, I raise a brow at his tone but nod. Blue starts to play with his hands.

"I-I first wanna say I'm so so so sorry-" He voice cracks and I perk up, was he crying.

"Silver-" I croak out, it hurt a bit but Silver kept going.

"- I shouldn't of started breeding! I-I knew something could go wrong and- and I still did it!" His voice was full of sadness.

"Silver." I say again, my throat not hurting so much.

"Now you're marked and you'll never find a male crewmate like you always wanted! Curls I'm so sorry! I-I hate myself and if you never wanna see me again or even let me look at our kids I completely understand! I-"

"SILVER!" I yell and he finally stops, looking up from his hands to my face. I hear a sniffle from under his helmet. I reach out slowly and he bends down, I grab the end of his helmet and wat it off. Seeing his face covered in tears made my heart break. His eyes full of sadness and confusion. I throw the empty bottle away and put both my hands on his face, my thumbs wiping away tears that fell from his eyes. He looks away from my gaze and at the floor.

"I didn't hate it and I don't blame you. You told me of the risks and I told you to keep going." I say calmly and Silver still cries softly.

"B-But your neck- I bit your neck- Now no male crewmate will want you when they see the mark-" He mumbles out, voice still full of regret and sadness.

"Good." I state, this makes him look up at me with those handsome, almost no color eyes. I could gaze into those eyes for days, they reminded me of a starless night.

"... What?..." He says softly, voice full of disbelief. I smile sweetly at him.

"Silver... I love you, you goofball..." I say and Silver's eyes widened in disbelief, his jaw hanging as he looked at me like I was insane.

"B-But you said-"

"I know what I said before, I don't feel that way now. I was stupid for saying it..." I said and Silver pulls his face out of his grip.

"Wait a minute- You're only saying that so I can fuck you again! Is the addiction already kicking in!? Oh fuck! Nooooo! I lost my Curls to the lust!" He cries out and I can't help but snort and giggle, watching him fall to his knees as he looks up at the ceiling like it had all the answers.

"Silver- It's not from any addiction- Hell I don't think it would even kick in right now anyway." I try to explain but Silver doesn't listen as he goes to me and grabs my shoulders, shaking me gently so it didn't hurt the bandaged wound on my neck.

"Wake up Curls! You hate me I know it! Fight the natural drug!" He says to me face with only makes me laugh more, his face still twisted in concern and worry.

"Curls this isn't a joking matter! I know you're high from my seed right now but get a grip!" I says and gets in my face, my laughter dies as I feel my breath get caught in my throat. A soft throbbing of the pain in my neck makes it stop. Silver accidently pressed a hand into my wound.

"Oh geez- I'm sorry! Are you okay? Does-" Silver starts to go off on my wound again but I think I've heard enough. I quickly wrap my arms around his neck and pull him harshly to me. Our lips crash together and I close my eyes, his lips soft and, dare I say the damn word he says so much, addicting. I feel Silver tense but slowly melt into the kiss, kissing me back and wrapping his arms around me as he leaned over the bed. My lungs burned for more oxygen, I broke the kiss and took in life giving oxygen. I opened my eyes to find a bewildered Silver.

"It's not from any addiction or anything else you think. I. Love. You. I swear I'll keep saying it until you believe me. I loved you before you bit my neck. Even I was crying it wasn't pain from any "addiction", it was because you pushed me away." I say and Silver's face was still surprised as his eyes started to swell with tears again.

"♡!"ඞඞ

"You love me...?" He asked softly and I nodded.

"More then you could ever know." I smile again, Silver pulling me into a tight hug. Crying into my left shoulder.

"Why are you crying again?" I looked at his hair, it has strands of white that almost looked silver.

_So that's why he's named Silver..._

"You love me! I don't believe it! I'm crying happy tears!" Silver says, I giggle softly and rub his back. Comforting him.

"There there. I still love you." I said in a soft comforting tone.

"How could you love me? I'm a different species that kills and forces your kind to breed with me!"

"How could you love me is the real question." At this silver goes quiet, "I'm one human, I'm your first and I don't even look that good. Average at best... There has to be better girls out there to turn into a breeder..." I say and Silver pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"You're not average! I love you for you Curls. You were brave enough to stand up to me and make me listen to you. Not even a strong male crewmate would have the balls to do that! You'd get snapped up my a male human fast if I didn't force myself on you... My species is cruel... So i just don't understand... Why?..." He went on a rant and I felt my heart melt more with every word.

♡ඞඞ♡

_He loves me... For me..._

I clear my throat softly to respond to his question I almost completely missed.

"Well- You... You listened to me and you made some good points about my species... We call your kind monsters when all your really doing is trying to survive and keep the species alive... Not to mention you... You care about me... I was so blind to it, I only focused on all the past bad things you did to me... It wasn't until we spent that week apart that I realized my feelings. I wanted to tell you- I really did but it just... Didn't come out. Like my brain wouldn't accept my heart's feelings, thinking I was stupid for loving someone who doesn't love me back..." I explain and Silver calmed down the more I talked, stopping his crying as he just stared into my eyes.

"So... We both loved each other... And instead of telling the other we stayed quiet until I finally cracked?" He asked softly and I laugh, making a sweet smiled spread across his face.

"We're so dumb-" I giggle and and hug him back tightly, making him sit on the bed. Silver chuckled and held me still.

"The dumbest but two dumbs make one smart." He says into my ear and I snort.

"Pff- You are not wrong."

ඞ💕ඞ

We stayed there, holding each other. I felt a million times better then yesterday, Silvers body was warm and his hair smelled like a pine wood forest. His hair soft against my face. After hugging for a while I pull back and look at him. He still smiled happily, there's no way I'm being scared of this sweetheart again.

"I do have something to ask..." I say softly, feeling curiosity pick my brain.

"Hm?" Silver hummed in response, looking like he was the cat that caught the canary.

"What happened in your past?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you all so much for the import of fanart!! I love it so much I'll have to try and sketch something before I post this lmao.

This one comes from an anonymous! Gotta be honest I love this fanart. Curls' expression is _muah_. I don't think anyone else has drew the rape of curls. (If y'all wanna draw some NSFW pics hit me up I wanna look at it. For scientific reasons of course.)

Next we have Anon. i know what you're thinking but it's just anon, not anonymous. A very good piece of fanart either way! Y'all have way different versions on how Silver looks and I like it. Makes me wonder if I should of just left his description and saw what y'all came up with.

Here are with Aliceinks! Now Alice has requested I put her comments she has in the description of the pics and that's perfectly fine! If y'all want a little extra to happen to your fanart don't be scared to ask! I don't bite! _But Silver does_

"When silver smile are easy to see he's teeth."

"And because of he's teeth, he never smile without he's helmet"

Thanks to all the fanart I got encouraged to make another lil comic for you guys! Please keep sending in your amazing art! Since some ppl have trouble reading my handwriting I'll type the words below! :3

Curls-"Babe shade is-"

Silver- "Play nice. Your sibling isn't like you."

Mini cremate- Is wondering what's happening.

Mini imposter- Wants to playfight.

Again thank you so much for the support and keep sending in your fanart! It's honestly the highlight of my day!!


	17. The darkest memories form the person holding them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver finally spills the beans and Curls is all here for the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ
> 
> The chapter you've all wanted for a while.
> 
> (Fanart at the end, Also y'all forget that Curl's has really light blue eyes pff (More of a blueish grey but blue is okay))

Silver sighed softly and looked away.

"Can't that wait for another time?..." He asked quietly, looking displeased. I didn't budge.

"No. I wanna know. Would it make you feel better if I talked about my childhood first...?" I asked and watched him carefully. He gave a soft nod. I sat up in bed and patted in front of me. He took the hint and sat down in front of me. I wrap my arms around him and put my chin on the top of his head.

"Well... I never knew my dad. My mom carried me and my sister through our infanthood. She was a blue so my dad must of been a red, white, or black because I had siblings of each color while I grew up. My mom was a good crewmate. Showing me and my siblings how to do tasks. She loved us all. I usually talk to her via the communications once a month. I have yet to talk to her this month..." I sigh softly as I remember her. I still wonder if I got my curly hair from my dad or if it was just genetics.

"Is it my turn already?.." He asked softly, looking up at me., "Can't you keep talking until you fall asleep?.."

I hum in amusement and hand his hand, kissing the top of his head.

"No. I wanna know more about you." I feel his hand hold mine a bit tighter, "Whatever happened won't stop me from loving you, I wanna know what happened to you..."

Blue sighed and put his head in his hands, I leaned up and kept his back pressed against my front. I wrapped my arms around him to hug him, trying to comfort him. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"It all started with my mom... She wore a black suit and found her sexuality to be to females. Finding males worthless and disgusting but her instincts forced her to go on the path we're on. She kept two crewmates alive. One female and one male. My father was one with a white suit and hated us. The females she kept alive and tortured/raped was his wife, one in a lime suit. Me and my brother were the only two males born from her brood. My mother picked on us and gave us less then the amount we needed to feed, giving it all to my sisters who quickly inherited her attitude to males. Me and my brother would get beat up and have no one to go to but each other. My brother was a brown, named shade from how my mother always thought males were shady." Silver took a break so he could breathe. I quickly asked a question before he went on.

"So he was shade and you were Silver?" I asked softly, he shook his head.

"I was named queer because of how girly I looked. Dixie and pretty boy she'd call me and made me get my ears pierced so she could force girly earrings in them. Made me have my hair long so it was half my back. Poor shade though... He was beat almost as mad as our dad was since he looked so much like him. Our own childhood was torture. We only had each other. Our father ignored us and the only two adult females abused us. Not to mention my sisters bullies us as well, leaving our real bodies full of scars and stunting Shade's growth." He finished and I frowned, no wonder he was so harsh the first time...

"Where is your brother now?..." I ask softly, Silver flinched softly.

"... I used to have a brother... Your newbie ship wasn't the first one I've been on. Once me and my brother escaped that hell and grew up, learning tasks and blending with humans... We got on a ship that was on this weird ship that had three halls that met in the middle.... I forgot the name... My bother and I split up, already picking a girl and were just going to kill everyone like all imposters do. But... Shade didn't want a wait... He had so much anger and hurt he lashed out on the female while too many humans were still alive. He killed her from how harsh and brutal he was... I was forced to vote him out and watch as I saw him float by and try to breathe the space air. Only to die... That's all we do Curls! We were born to be slaughtered by humans and our own kind!" Silver said, frantic. Crying and clearly emotionally damaged. I frown and start to tear up too. I hugged him closer to my chest and let him cry onto me. I rubbed his back in slow comforting circles.

"Silver.. That's... A rough childhood and I'm sorry you had to go through that... But- You're here now... You're happy. I'm sure that terrible woman told you that you'd never be this happy or- hell even have a breeder!" I said and he nods, damn his mother really said that?...

"Well You do now not to mention a breeder who loves you. I would do anything for you and you'd do the same for me. You don't have to push the memories away... Just accept them and move on, look how much you've grown and changed since then! I'll tell you now I don't think you're even one percent feminine." I comfort and he looks up, his eyes full of tears.

"Y-You really mean that?" His voice was full of sadness and I nod, giving a seductive smile.

"You're an absolute stud and in a few months my own belly will the galaxy that you're not some "girl". You're a man. My loving man." I wipe tears from his eyes and he gives a tearful smile but it quickly falls again, making me worry.

"But... Will I even be a good dad to them?... I'm... I'm scared Curls... I know I'll always be there for you but what if my mom left a mark on a parenting skills?..." He says and I start to laugh, he raises a brow and looks at me with utter confusion.

"Silver- If you were anything like your mother we wouldn't be here talking right now, you'll do fine." I say and he still looks unsure, looking down at my still flat stomach.

"B-But what if they don't like me- What if they hate me?" At this I hold his face and make him look up at me.

"What are you even talking about love? Of course they'll love you. You're already showing you're gonna be a good father worrying about them now, they're not even showing!" I say and let go of his face, running my hands through his hair, massaging gently. He gives a relieved sigh and lays his full weight on me, he's a lot heavier then I thought he'd be but that's okay.

"I wanna name one of the Shade... Is that okay?..." He asked, words muffled as he kept his face in my chest. I smile softly.

"Of course dear, just only if we have one with a black suit. That name works with a boy of girl so it doesn't matter the gender." I say and he starts to cry again, sadness roots into my heart as I look down at him once again.

"What's wrong now?" I was gentle as I still massaged his head, Blue kept crying into my chest. Loudly sniffling before taking a breath to speak.

"YOU'RE SO COOL!" He cried and I froze, shocked.

"You just roll with everything and you keep comforting me when I should be the one comforting and repeatedly apologizing to you for everything I've done to you!" Silver kept crying as he looked into my eyes, his face streaked with tears and the whites of his eyes were red from irritation thanks to those tears that keep coming from his eyes.

"Please- Curls- Tell me to do something! Anything! I'll do it in a heartbeat and then some!" He begged and I snorted softly, he looked hurt.

"I MEAN IT!!" He cried and I flinched, patting his back.

"Okay okay! Calm down! I'm thinking!" I said, trying to calm him down from his outburst. He went quiet to listen, a few stray tears still falling from his eyes. I went deep into thought.

_What do I want...?_

Suddenly an idea hit me in the face, I look into those sad dark eyes that made my hear ache.

"Well?..." He said softly, focused on taking the order from me to heart. I smiled softly.

"I have reached a decision." I stated and he held his breath. I'm sure thousands of possibilities went into his mind as I held the silence to build suspense.

"I want you, Silver the imposter, to stay by my side until I drop dead. Which hopefully won't be soon..." I finished and Silver just looked at me like I was stupid.

"I was gonna do that anyway... What else?" He asked, I shrugged as my smile widened.

"That's all I want. I don't ask for much." I giggled and he grinned a bit. Moving up so close to my face I could feel his breath.

"Are you sure that's all you want, Purple?~" He asked, his voice thick with lust. My face flushed and I let out a breath i had no idea I was holding.

"... Really? Again already? I've barely healed and you want more?" I teased and his grin widened, his sharp teeth starting to show. I shuddered softly, remembering how they felt when they sunk into my neck.

"Sorry Cruls, I don't ask for much." He repeated and hugged me closer to him, I was surprised to find him not hard.

"I just wanna cuddle." He said and made us lay down, my face rosy with embarrassment. He chuckled, moving to talk into my ear.

"Were you wanting to do something else, baby?" He growled lowly, I shivered. My slit starting to produce slick for nothing.

"N-No! Cuddling is just fine!" I stated and started to hold him again. He still laughed.

"Are you sure? Cause it sounded like-" He started to tease but I cut him off.

"Yes I'm very sure! Just be quiet!" I huffed and he smiled at me but did as told. Closing his eyes and snuggling into my warmth, still being cautious of my wounded neck.

I smiled as I watched him slowly fall asleep, my own eyes feeling heavy. At least he's with me now, I'll make sure he's well cared for and could have all the love he would ever need. I leaved forward and kissed his cheek, he smiled in his sleep at the feeling. I snuggled close and got comfortable.

_You're safe with me..._

I pushed my face into his chest and felt sleep start to grab at me, pulling me until I finally lose the battle. Taken from Silver's scent and warmth as I was thrown into the black void that was sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart place! I love seeing fanart! You guys designed Silver so differently from how I imagned him lel. But if you guys love him that way then I love him too all the same.

This fanart was made by mimikyu! These look really cute! I love how his has his face mask on! (Also thanks for the NSFW pic I really like that too. ///v///)

"I think this design looks better!"

And now the smut //~//

Thank you so much for reading and sending me fanart! I promise to keep working hard!


	18. Birth colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but explains what suit color produces what incase you were confused on how a white gave birth to a deep blue and a brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll also need a chapter to talk about imposter subspecies (Most/all I'll do books on so don't worry)
> 
> Fanart at the end as always!

Welcome to alien and human biology! This applies to both sides! I hope you all enjoy if you wanna use this as a template for any OCs!

White produces any and all colors in their brood.

Black produces any and all colors in their brood.

Brown produces any and all colors in their brood.

_All colors below have a low chance of making a white, black, or brown even if they mate with a color not of those three._

Green alone produces green, lime, yellow, or blue.

Blue produces blue or cyan.

Red produces red or pink

Yellow alone produces yellow.

Purple produces purple, red, blue, pink, or cyan.

Orange produces orange, red, pink, or yellow.

Lime produces lime, green, yellow, or blue.

Pink produces pink or red.

So blue + purple = blue, cyan, red, pink, purple, white, black, or brown. Use this template for any fanart you wanna make of their brood.

Rarely does a mutation happen and a suit is tan or fortegreen. It's rare but not impossible. This mutation can happen in all colors.

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart corner! I wanna draw may more thanks to y'all!

This art is made by Mimikyu! It's nice to see someone drawing Silver's past.

"This part represent when silver and his brother leave forever his family, maybe was really hurt at this point and he wants to change everything in he's live including changing he's "femenine" hair. (And yeah he's cutting he's hair with a knife)"

"Goodbye brother. The lonely impostor say in he's head."

Now for my art!

Curls: "I know you're hungry." (For the middle one)

Also I made a lewd for y'all. It ain't the best but I have made this for y'all ;3

Yeah I know- Pretty bad but it's my first lewd of them. So give me some leverage.

Until next time! Love y'all!


	19. Cuddle time on a ship with- Does it have a destination anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls and Silver can't really seem to separate. Not that either mind but bedtime does become a struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ
> 
> Wonder how the ghosts on this ship think about all this stuff.
> 
> Also hello to all my Russian readers! Love from America!♡♡♡

I yawn softly as I checked on a task and to see if the ship wouldn't blow up. I remembered softly a blaring alarm going off while me and Silver's slept. The reactors were getting too hot and were almost ready to blow, that was a few weeks ago. I don't think I've ever seen Silver run so fast in my life. It made me snort and giggle, I felt a weight on my back and a chin on my shoulder.

"Mmm and what is little Miss breeder giggling about?" He purred in my ear, I looked at him as I finished looking my task over.

"Nothing much. I just like the way your ass looks as you run away to save our lives from and over heating reactor." I laugh some more as I remember it again and Silver's tan cheeks got a bit of a rosy color as he grinned.

"Baby if we're gonna talk about ass we need to talk about you walking around with two asteroids on your backside." He flirted and I felt my own cheeks get hot, he chuckled, "I've done so much to you and you still blush. I can't tell if you're a saint or just a horny, shy gal. Either way I win."

I huff and blow air in his face, he just smiled and placed his teeth on my neck in different spot. I called them bite kisses but no matter what they always get me stirred up and Silver knows it. I feel my face get hot as Silver kept placing gentle bites on my exposed neck. I knew I should of put my helmet on but if I did then Silver would too.

"Huh you're breathing is getting ragged... I wonder why~" Silver teases me, he always acts like he's a predator who won it's prize- ... Yeah I say that'd sum up on why he acts like he does.

"Maybe because I need to get a muzzle on you." I huff back but my body betrays me and makes me push back against him, grinding a bit. Silver growls softly into my ear, I faintly remember a time when that would have scared the shit out of me but now... Right now if felt so good... Causing electricity to move up my spine and into my brain.

Suddenly I felt my stomach sink and feel swollen. I groaned in pain and Silver immediately stops biting and looks at my neck for any wounds. I felt so bloated and these cramps didn't help.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly after seeing no damage was done to my neck, I put a hand on my stomach feeling the little bump. It's been 6 weeks since that night now, if it was just one kid I'm sure it would of been easy. I glared at him and he flinched back.

"W-Woah now mama. N-Nice mama- D-Don't get angry at dada." He puts his hands up and backs up again. I felt a little bad but these mood swings were fuckin terrible. Thankfully pregnancy only lasts three to five months. My moods must be from how much it takes to make an imposter baby? I don't know. I huff and go to leave.

"I'm not mad, just bloated." I state and hear Silver give a relieved sigh as he follows me. He won't leave me alone since I'm carrying precious cargo and it's my first pregnancy. It's annoying sometimes but he listens when I tell him I wanna be alone for a bit but he always looks like a dog who just got scolded for barking. I look at my list and wonder softly is we have any freeze dried strawberries left. These kids are definitely mine because they make me crave it all the time. I walk into the medbay for a scan. Silver made it a requirement that every few days I get scanned. He looks at the screen with silent excitement like he's never seen the same reading 100 times before.

DI: Curls

HT: 5'6.5"

WT:175lb

C: Purple

BT:A+

Carrying: 5 minis

"Ah... It never gets old to see that number..." Silver smiled and hugged me, I sigh. My weight keeps going up and I hate it. I'll have to ask mom how she got rid of her baby fat. Silver seems to sense my distress and kisses me out of no where, I look down at him surprised.

"You know they say breeder's carrying are more beautiful then the other average human?" He says and I snort.

"Now I know you just made that up." I reply as I get off the medbay scanner, the babies didn't make me too heavy just yet so I don't need to be too careful.

"Yes but I'm not lying." He hugs me and I hug back, my grip on him gets tighter as I cramp. I swear these kids only hurt when they know I'm having a good time. i shudder in pain as I remember a few nights ago when me and Silver thought some adult time would help us relax. Oh that night was the worst cramps...

"How many tasks you got babe?" He mutters into my ear and I look down at my list, still cringing with pain.

"O-One..." I stutter back, my voice tight from the pain. Silver hums softly and picks me up bridal style, I yelp in surprise and groan at the bloating. These kids need to give mama a fuckin break-

Blue sets me gently on the bed, putting a hand on my face and kissing me softly. I kiss weakly back, trying to not cry from pain. Silver takes off my boots and puts them beside the bed, going back to me and taking the list I held tightly in my hand.

"I'll finish your tasks, you just relax love." He stated and I felt my eyes water, he's so caring. I start to cry, making Silver quickly go to me. His eyes full of worry.

"W-What's wrong?! Are the cramps hurting too much? I can stay and rub your belly how you like-" He says, frantic. I laugh through the tears and Silver just looks confused.

"I loveee youuu." I simply cried out, Silver huffed and smiled. Rubbing my stomach anyway.

"Is that all sweet?" He asked and I nodded softly, tears still coming from my eyes. He chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head.

"Alright. I'll be back soon. You just lay there and relax baby mama." He wiped away tears and watched me for a second, his dark eyes full of love it made my heart swell in my chest. Threatening to burst from all the love. He got up and left a second later, it made me sad till I remembered he'll be back sooner then later if he left now. I put my hand on the fist sized lump on my belly. With how small human babies are it should get as big as a large watermelon. Then again I have to remember that Silver is a large guy... And large guys make large babies. I feel a shiver of fear pulse in my body but I push the thought away. It won't be that terrible. Plus I'm here with Silver... who has no medical training what-so-ever....

_If I die, I die._

I hummed at that thought and laid on my side to try and rest. It's crazy how horny I get now when Silver is away. He did say the claiming would make us crave one another... I gasped softly as I felt my walls ache for attention. I huff, my suit and blanket suddenly feeling too hot for my liking. I take off my suit and my blanket, wanting desperately to get some relief. Groaning softly as I insert two fingers but it wasn't enough no matter how hard I tried to chase my orgasm, the knot in my stomach never bursts with pleasure anymore. I groan with anger and throw my pillow across the room. Flopping back to lay onto he bed and curled up into an angry horn ball.

At some point I fall asleep between the bloated feeling and the harsh need to be railed.

I wake up to an arm wrapped around my waist and warmth on my back. I felt my face get hot as I remember the need to get some of that sweet sweet alien dick. Silver slept soundly, if he knew how much I craved for him or not I'll have no idea. I grunt softly as I get another soft cramp, today was not a good day to be pregnant... I jumped softly as Silver huffed and started rubbing my belly.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked softly, still half asleep. I looked back and he looked back at me. His beautiful eyes half lidded and full of sleep. He yawned softly, showing off his sharp white teeth that made heat pool in my stomach. Touching the bite scar on my neck softly. Silver raised a brow and I looked back to the wall, putting my head back on my pillow.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay. It's not as bad as before..." I reassured him softly and he hummed in response, kissing the back of my neck softly. I leaned more into his touch and he was more then happy to hold onto me more. I felt tendrils touch me softly to let me know they were there before wrapping around me. I felt one wrap around my thighs, another wrap around my mid section gently while smaller ones wrapped around more of me, massaging me almost. I sighed softly in relief and relaxed more into Silver's many touches.

_Man you really come to love these things when they'll not manhandling you..._

"Thanks love." I murmured sleepily, He kissed my neck some more in response, not teeth this time but I know that will change the next time he kisses my neck. He has a real biting problem I still wonder softly if I should invest in a muzzle. I felt a few tendrils move to my breasts and start to massage softly. It felt like heaven.... Silver was right when he said they would get big with milk. Not adding in the part they would be very, very sore while growing. They were already small B cups and still growing. My bras didn't even fit anymore. Not that Silver minded, he liked sneaking up and stealing a squeeze if we had to be away from each other thanks to tasks.

I felt he was hard against my back but I knew he wouldn't do anything. He didn't trust himself with my "breeding place" he called it. I think he called it that just to get a laugh out of me because it worked. He was worried he 'd be too rough and hurt me, or even worse, the still developing babies. So that meant only tongue fucking or fingering for me and handjobs for him. I would say blowjobs too but I was honestly a little scared too, I didn't wanna hurt accidently hurt him. As I laid there getting a massage and slowly falling asleep I wondered when we would reach the next planet. Our mission was only supposed to take two months but we packed food like it would take four. We'd have to land at some point. Fear went into my heart and I put my hand over his. He grabs my hand and holds it as a tendril fills in on massaging my belly.

"You tensed up, are you okay?" He whispered softly in my ear and I pushed my head back to him, he scoots up a bit and I felt the heat of his face as he put his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just another small cramp." I yawned softly, lying. Now wasn't the time to ask what we would do when we landed, I just wanted to enjoy this moment just a little while longer. I felt him plant a kiss on my cheek, making me smile softly as i felt sleep take over.

"Good night, love."

"Good night, sweetheart."

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to fanart! This one comes from one of my Russian readers! If you want some love shown to your country then tell me where you are!

This is by AB0Alex4! I really like it! Y'all have so many different styles for Silver pff, I love it! Thanks for the fanart and complimenting the book! I'm glad you like it! I work hard so every chapter comes out great!

If y'all want a fanart challenge then show me what you think Silver mainly does with his tendrils!

Thanks for leaving all the love in the comments! I'll probably have a QnA in some point in the future for any questions in the book. See y'all tomorrow!


	20. "Pregnant baby mama"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls can't get a break with these pregnancy hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ

I groaned softly as I woke up, my slit drenched and begging for release. I gripped my bedsheets annoyed, I liked the feeling of Silver's tendrils laying on me. Making me feel secured and comfortable, I wondered softly if it was because we were official breeder and imposter was the reason... Or maybe my pregnancy.

I leaned into Silver more, he slept soundly. I smiled softly as I saw him give a happy growl in his sleep. I moved to kiss him, his lips soft against mine as always. My body fit his perfectly, it was like we were made for each other. My hole begged for attention once more and I moaned softly from the feeling of wanting- No- _Needing_ his touch here and now. I wanted the weight to stay on me but I wanted him inside me all the same. I sighed in defeat and started to nudge him softly, my face hot from embarrassment.

"Silver.." I said softly, nudging but he kept sleeping, "Silver."

I said is name louder and that seemed to stir him awake. He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"What babe? Are you hungry?" He asked softly and I smiled as an idea came to my head.

"Yeah hungry for you~" I cooed and he grinned sleepily, closing his eyes again.

"Funny joke, pregnant baby mama." He said and I snorted softly in amusement. I giggled and he chuckled.

"'Pregnant baby mama', huh?" I smiled and laid my head against his chest, he purred softly and I felt a tendril rub against my face lovingly.

"Ya like the new nickname?" He said and I felt his chest rumble with laughter. His chest is the definition of comfy and no one can tell me otherwise.

"It's alright, but I wasn't joking before Sliver. I want you." I said softly and grinded against him. He flinched softly and tensed up. Frowning at me.

"Love..." He looked away, "You know I can't..."

I felt anger lick at the sexually frustrated ball in my belly.

"You can't and _you won't_ are two completely different things. If you really couldn't then I wouldn't be practically begging for you to touch me right now." I snapped back and he frowned more, worry on his face.

"Baby I'm already touching you." Silver said and I felt the tendrils move a bit that laid against my body. I glared at him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I snapped and scolded, "You're cruel ignoring your wife like this Silver. Even more since you're the one who did this and you knew the consequences."

Silver flinched softly and guilt painted his face, I felt bad but I meant it. He told me himself what happens when you get marked and instead of helping me he instead ignored my dire need.

"I just don't wanna hurt you Curls... I never wanna do that again..." He sighed and I basically growled that made his eyes widen with shock.

"I'm not some piece of fine china, Silver, and what's ironic is that I'm in pain now. Am I not pretty enough to get you aroused anymore? My hole burns for your attention but you keep ignoring nd giving me substitutes of what I really want..." I rant and Silver looked at me shocked.

"O-Of course you're pretty Curls! You're more beautiful then I'd ever imagned you'd be!" Silver said flustered. I mentally smirked, finally I'll get what I want. I sniffled.

"I'm not the idiot you think I am Silver- I'm awake when you think I'm asleep and I feel you try to quickly rub one out or curse under your breath as you thrust against my back. I keep saying yes but you keep telling your body no." I state matter-of-factly and his face flushed with shame while looking away. I raised my hand and rubbed a tendril lovingly, he looked down at me and I looked back at him with sad, lust filled eyes.

"Please..." I said softly and that seemed to be what made him crack. I jumped a little as I felt skin to skin, I looked back and was amazed as I saw he was a little muscled out. Well- obviously should be from what he does but- I never knew he had abs ad a v-line. It made me drool a bit.

"Curls, eyes up here." He growled softly and I jumped in surprise, shuddering as a spark of pleasure went up my spin. His tendrils took off my suit with ease. I looked up and Silver crashed his lips into mine. His tendrils leaving touches all over me, it was like they were everywhere. Two wrapped around my sore breasts to rub and squeeze them softly, helping ease the pain. The tendril that wrapped around my thighs never went away as it pushed my thighs up so my slit was exposed, my thighs rubbed together but the tendril tightened it's grip a bit so I couldn't move. Silver broke the kiss and brought a hand to his face, letting his thick saliva onto his hand. I grinded against his hardened member that rested on my back. He growled softly and rubbed the spit on his member, I snorted softly in amusement.

"I'm wet enough already what do you need lubrication for?" I asked softly, curious. Silver looked me in the eyes and just gave an evil grin.

"I'm not thrusting in there." He purred and it took me a second before a realized... He was gonna come into the back door. I struggled a bit.

"N-Now Silver let's talk about this-" I stuttered as hit tip prodded at my ass. He breathed against my neck and whispered into my ear.

"Didn't we just talk sweetheart?~ You said you were in pain~ This is the only way I'll allow myself to thrust into you. Unless... You don't want it as much as you claim to." He growled and purred. Sharp teeth gently biting my earlobe and his tongue licking up my neck. I shivered against the foreign feeling.

"N-No I want it..." I reply quietly and he grins against my neck, I felt his teeth leave little bite marks.

"Okay baby, I'll be gentle don't worry." He purred and I felt him start to press his member against my hole but stopped and a huff, "I almost forgot it's common sense to stretch it out first. Sorry dear."

I felt his mouth leave my neck as he put some spit onto his fingers, his hand going down and one finger replacing where his member once prodded. His teeth returned to my neck as he left small love bites, his little needle teeth leaving stinging impressions against my skin. his finger rubbed my back door a bit to spread the lubricant. I gasped at the pain as his one finger pushed through, he shushed me and kept leaving small bites and hickeys on my exposed neck. His finger pumping slowly into my tight hole before I felt only pressure and no pain, then he added another finger that made my walls clench on air. A shuddered breath leaving my lips and making Silver chuckle softly.

"You like this don't you babygirl?" He growled into my ear and I squirmed at my pet name. Every time he says it I turn into putty into his hands and he knows it. Such a dangerous weapon.

"Y-Yes... More~" I moaned softly and Silver happily obliged, adding another finger to stretch my hole more. It stung but it made my body quiver with need. Silver hummed with amusement and left bites on my shoulder, marking me even more with small bruises and hickeys. Suddenly it became too much and I licked a tendril near my face. Silver froze before his lips came to my ear.

"Did you just lick one of my tendrils?" He asked, his voice rough with lust that made me produce even more slick. I bit my lip, and looked back at him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What are you gonna do about it?" I said teasingly, knowing I was playing with fire. Silver kept a deadpan expression before grinning evilly, his fingers felt my hole and I felt sad before something much thicker and longer slammed inside making me see spots. I groaned softly and a tendril slid into my mouth while it was open. Silver went back to biting me but they were more painful, not that I minded much. It felt amazing as my nerves screamed at the hot pain. I licked the tendril and he started to thrust it deeper inside almost making me choke, I moaned against it.

"You know one of these days I'm gonna thrust my cock so harsh against your thrust you won't be able to talk for days." He teased and my walls squeezed against his member, he groaned softly, "Damn you're tight..."

I gripped onto a tendril tightly as he started to move, thrust slow and deep. It coiled against my hand and gave comforting rubs, even when he acts so harsh he's so loving. It made my chest swell with love. I sucked on the tendril and kept licking, it thrusted deeper into my mouth but was still a little gentle. Silver groaned against my neck and wrapped his arms around me tightly like I had any chance of squirming out of his grip and running away. I wondered softly if we could every play a "game" like that. We did have a time limit on how much longer we could freely do adult things like this without worrying about little babies catching us. The thought is immediately wiped from my brain as he thrusted harshly into my ass

"I asked you a question. Are you day dreaming?" He snarled softly and thrusted the tendril in my mouth so deep it hit the back of my throat. I mumbled a response against the tendril I gagged on. Silver scoffed but I felt his grin against my shoulder.

"Naughty girl, are you dreaming about more sex while we're **currently** having sex?" He asked and I nodded, face hot. He bit harsher on my neck that made me groan against his tendril.

"Maybe I need to keep you grounded~" He cooed and my cries were muffled as he thrusted harsher into my ass, I could feel everything. The tip of his cock felt like it was rearranging my guts, he growled against my shoulder as the tendrils on my breasts squeezed more. The tendril in my mouth pulled out and lazily dragged against my skin, smearing my spit down to my stomach that chilled from the air in the ship. I shivered as moans spilled from my lips, I swear Silver just likes me crying out so the whole milky way knew I was his. I loved it. He filled all of my senses as my head got fuzzy with lust.

His thrusts got quicker, I felt every twitch of his member. Was he that close already? Not that I minded as I felt the knot in my stomach getting tighter, I moved to try and meet his thrusts. He growled lowly.

"F-Fuck! You're gonna milk me dry-" He grunted and I whimpered out a moan as he bit my shoulder harshly, it would leave a mark for a while but not a scar like on my neck. Tears pricked my eyes as I came on his dick, my walls squeezing nothing. Silent moans and whimpers leaving my bruised throat. Silver snarled as he thrusted harshly one last time before shooting ropes of cum deep into my ass. I groaned as I felt every pump of hot seed. It made my insides feel warm as he painted them white. He shuddered and stopped biting, slowly pulling out of my ass with a loud, wet-

**_POP!_ **

The noise made us both tense a bit, I giggled from how ridiculous it was we got spooked from him just pulling out. He chuckled and covered my neck with kisses, pulling my head to the side before kissing my lips. I closed my eyes and kissed back. His tendrils calming down and rubbing my breasts once more before letting them go. He nibbled my bottom lip teasingly before pulling away, his dark eyes meeting my light ones.

"You feel better now sweet?" He asked and I smiled warmly, nodding.

"Yes love, thank you~" I replied and he kissed me again, his tendrils massaging me gently once again. I suddenly remembered what made me so anxouise earlier. I pulled away from his lips and he raised a brow, frowning softly.

"What's wrong?" He said, his voice filled a little with fear as I could tell he was nervous, I reached down and put my hand over his.

"No love, I just wanna talk later about what we're gonna do once we land." I kisses his cheek and he nodded softly.

"Lets talk during breakfast. I'll make you your oatmeal the way you like." Silver kissed my neck once more before his tendrils retract and he sits up in bed. His suit morphing onto his body once more. It was quite a sight but he did say the suit was his body. I stretched and sit up as well. Reaching for my suit and putting it on, I don't bother with the blanket much anymore. The cool air of the ship helped with my sore breasts. I got my boots and put them on as I felt Silver stand up and go to my side of the bed. Holding out a hand to me. I smiled and took it, as I got up.

"Thank you." I held his hand as we walked out and headed for the cafeteria.

"No problem pregnant baby mama."

"Pff- You have to stop with that nickname."

"What's that pregnant baby mama? You want me to call you it more?"

"Stop you'll make me piss myself from laughing!"

"Alright alright."


	21. Subspecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk about imposter subspecies!! Woo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the males. If you want the females too then say so also I'm making books for every subspecies on here after I get done with this one. Also any fanart given will be shown in tomorrow's chapter.
> 
> Even if you don't read this chapter I can at least inform you that this book is 30+ chapters and may go into the 40s before I'm done. You're welcome.
> 
> Currently working on chapter 26 after finishing Chapter 24 and doing chapter 25
> 
> ♡  
> 💔

Welcome to imposter subspecies 1.0! We are still currently finding different subspecies every day but they all fall into the same category! Today we look at the males of every species, the females have mainly the same behavior as the males! Let's take a look shall we?

We have found that all broods of this imposter species drink milk like our young. Instead of a mouth right under the visor as a baby human, the baby imposters have a mouth on their midsection. Their mouths may look sharp from the outside but they actually have no internal teeth to injure the mother in anyway as they feed from her! Imposter babies are found to follow their mothers or fathers like human brood and blend in nicely unless they get playful, hungry, or angry. They will produce smalls tendrils from their mouth on their midsection. Make growls, snarling, or whines. When raised correctly we have found the baby imposters to grow into less murderous and more docile imposters during their search for a mate.

_**Seeders** _

Welcome to the seeder subspecies! Seeders pump their breeders full of seed to impregnate them!

Depending on how they're raised they will trick their chosen breeder they're human and when the breeder reacts sexually to the imposter the imposter will reveal their true nature and breed their breeder full!♡

Another way is to kill all the crewmates until they're the only ones left (the other imposter will do this as well after pumping their breeder full and their breeder is asleep) and raping their breeder💔. This "kill all for one" method is to reassure their breeder and brood will have enough food to last a few months in space where copulation will continue until landing.

Here is our current understanding of their genitali!

The average length is a good nine inches long.

We found the "flaps" of their penis move by themselves during copulation and insemination.

We also found the males have a "knot" of sorts. This end part stays against the member until he thrusts one last time and the flaps go back to ensure no seed slips out and the breeder is not able to escape while they're pumped full of seed for a full 5-10 minutes!♡ During this time the imposter will more then likely try and comfort their breeder with tendril massage or human comforting techniques they learned over time while living among the humans.

Some imposter will probably not reveal their true genitali until a few months into being with the breeder. This part of their body is the most vulnerable after all and they must be careful not to damage it.

Seeders are able to smell the most fertile female on a ship and thus that one will be their breeder! Seeders are known to care for their brood and protect their breeder and brood from any outside danger. They will protect their "family" to the end. We have found they care more for the brood then the breeder in some cases.

They also have a harsh way to mark a breeder as theirs. Their teeth are extra sharp so they will bite their breeder on the neck to show other imposters or humans this human female is currently taken. After being bitten we have found both the breeder and imposter change in attitude. When separated the breeder gets a harsh sex crave that they can't satisfy themselves. Their imposters will be able to smell this arousal and get back to their unprotected breeder thanks to this scent trail.♡

When their breeder is pregnant imposters have been found to be more territorial and protective of their breeder. They will cater to their breeder's every wish even if the breeder wants them to leave them alone.💔

_**Egg imposters** _

Welcome to the Egg imposters subspecies! As their name entails this imposter finds a breeder or "host" to pump full of their eggs!♡ It's mainly a pleasurable experience thanks to a natural aphrodisiac their body makes! This can be given via the slime on their tendrils, the barbs on their penis, or their seed!

Egg imposters act the same way as Seeders when it comes to a mate but strangely when they trick their host while pretending to be their "human" lover they will more then likely not slaughter the crewmates. We have yet to find a reason why and only have theories. A popular one is that they do this as to not overwhelm the mother or their murderous instinct is lost after laying their eggs and fertilizing them into their host. They still act as they are lovers and take care of their now pregnant host.♡

We have found the eggs grow to a little over double their original laying size inside the mother. This can be tricky as the average eggs laid inside the mother is 8-15 eggs.♡

Like the Seeders, Egg imposters have a sort of "knot" at their base. This knot is not as strong as the Seeders as the Egg layers may need to thrust once again to nudge one last egg inside the mother's womb.♡

Their tip flexes open when orgasm approaches. It fully opens as the imposter orgasms. This is in hopes the tip breaches the cervix and is stick inside the womb where they lay their eggs directly inside, filling the host full of eggs until they then pump their sperm inside to fertilize the eggs.

The eggs are then laid in 5 months once they reach full size. The host will have a sudden nesting instinct and will make a nest inside their closed room. The nest can be made with, pillows, blankets, bed sheets, and even the mother's own spare suits. The eggs will have tiny baby imposters you can see inside their egg and spot the color of the suit the imposter will have but it will be too small to see or hear as it is still developing inside. After this the host can chose to stay or leave, they may not have a choice as one their womb is empty many imposters pump it full once again.♡

Egg imposters are mainly protective of both their host and eggs. Comforting the host and caring for eggs if what their life dreams are. Though they do not slaughter everyone after breeding their host they will get rid of any human they find is a threat to their family. Killing or sending them out to space, it doesn't matter to them as long as the threat is gone.

While growing the imposters inside the eggs will get larger and be able to twitch or move in their eggs, their brains developing "dreams" early on. They will be able to see after three months and hear after four. They enjoy watching their parents move about the bedroom and listening in on conversation, learning to talk much earlier then any other imposter young thanks to this.

Egg imposters have not found a need to claim or mark a host so their teeth is not a sharp or pointy at their Seeder counterparts. They don't have as sensitive scent either so if an imposter loses their host they will walk blindly and search everywhere until the find their host once again.💔 Usually hugging their host as to calm their nerves as being separated from their breeder is very stressful for this subspecies.♡

_**Dancers** _

The dancer species are very hard to find and collect data on. This one is labeled as "extremely endangered" as is is an imposter and imposter breeding. The most data we have on this subspecies is that they go through my courtship hoops to chose their mate. The final stage is dancing much like seahorses. In all dances are instinctual and this one has many subspecies of their own making it hard to find a mate of the same dance species.♡

These dance species include Waltz, Tango, Freestyle, Ballet, Contemporary, and we're sure many more we weren't able to collect data on.

also much like seahorses most dancer imposters have males carry the young depending on their dance subspecies. The female will lay the eggs inside a pouch on the male and the male will fertilize them. They mark their mate by mixing their scents during the breeding process.♡ This species kills all humans on the ship before breeding.

When born the young imposters come out more as Seeder babies as they are not in their egg when pushed out by the male or female.

If two dancers are not the same subspecies then they will not be able to breed as they are infertile to one another. When they find this out they usually take out their anger on one another before they move on to find their true mate. These fights can be fatal and after being fooled many times many turn to rape instead of attacking in order to relieve stress.

That is currently all the info we have on this very rare imposter species. Hopefully they will be pulled out of extinction before they are gone for good.💔


	22. Oatmeal with brown sugar and freeze dried strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver breaks the news to Curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?!ඞ💕ඞ💧
> 
> Don't worry you get a chapter today. Fanart/sketches below

We made it to the cafeteria and I sat down, my ass still hurt a bit but I ignored it. Smiling softly from the warm feeling in my belly instead, I didn't feel as many cramps as I would in the morning at least. Silver squeezed my hand one more time before letting go and heading inside the kitchen. I sat at one of the circle lunch tables, looking out at the stars. Wishing I would be able to travel like I wanted but... I put a hand on the tiny bump on my abdomen and smile softly.

_I have to be careful at least._

I let my mind wonder as I try to think about what I should say to Silver. I know we won't separate if we land but... I don't wanna be the only human again. I want friends and comrades. I wanna talk to my mom again... I sighed softly and jumped as a bowl was placed in front of me. I looked down to see oatmeal with freeze dried strawberries on top. I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me to Silver's side.

"You zoning out love?" He asked softly as I realize it was a tendril wrapped around my waist. His hands on his own bowl of oatmeal, minus the strawberries. I started to eat happily, these kids are making me have a sweet tooth like never before. I'm gonna have to seriously diet or I'm gonna be a little more chunky then just pregnancy fat.

"Mm... Yeah." I keep eating, I see Silver watching me and I look at him. His dark eyes filled with love and adoration. I smile at him as I kept eating.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked after eating another spoonful.

"Well I wanna talk about what we're gonna do after we land-" I start but jump as Silver starts to choke on his oats. I pat his back in worry.

"Are you okay!?" I ask panicked and he nodded weakly, clearing his throat. His face painted with worry that only made me raise a brow.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay. What were you saying again?" He asks, eating more. I look down at my half finished bowl of breakfast and back to my husband. What has him so spooked?

"I was talking about what we're gonna do when we land- Is there something you're not telling me?" I eye him up and down. He looks nervous clearly. He fumbles with his words.

"W-Well um-"

"You know I'm not leaving you right? We're gonna stick together when we land." I comfort and put my hand over his to comfort him. He gave a weary smile, so that wasn't what was stressing him out...

"I-I know." He pats my hand and goes back to eating like he wasn't acting sus at all. I huff and blow air at him to make him look at me. His dark eyes looked panicked and his body language was nervous.

"Silver... What aren't you telling me?" I ask and watch as he seems to try to stitch a story in his head, I put my hand on his cheek and make him look at me, "Be honest."

Silver bites his lip softly as he looks out into space and seems to try and ignore my question. I huff and finish my food, now able to focus on him I nudge him softly.

"Come on love, it can't be too bad." I continue to comfort him in hopes I'll get some insight on what has him so nervous. He smiles weakly.

"I-It can-" He stutters and I huff from irritation.

"I'll judge that. Tell me." I push him more and he seems to break, his tendril around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I um- You remember that week when we didn't talk at all and I thought you hated me?..." He asked softly and I nod softly. How could I forget? That week made me realize my feelings to him.

"Yeah and what of it?..." I watch Silver look into my eyes, struggling to get it out.

"During that week I may of tripled out speed so you could get away from me faster so at the moment we're a two weeks from landing-" Silver sputters out and I feel my heart drop. What are they gonna think when they see us- What are we even gonna say?! I zone out as I try to think of what I think should be correct answers.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!? Silver what the hell are we gonna say to them!? My suit is ripped to hell and we're the only two living things on this whole fuckin ship when it takes three to maintain it!" I worry out loud and Silver flinched and looks away, eyes full of shame.

"I didn't wanna worry you-"

"Yeah- You're right I'm not worried." Silver perks up.

"You're not?"

"Yeah no- I'm scared out of my fucking mind! Silver they'll take you from me if we say the wrong things! Not to mention make me abort the kids! Oh Silver why didn't you say something-" I rub my hands in my face and Silver hesitates softly before comforting me.

"I-It's okay! We still have a week kinda- We can think of something! You're smart we can do this-" He tries to quickly comfort me but I feel ideas slipping as panic enters my mind.

"Paper-"

"What?"

"Go get me a pen and paper I need to write down my ideas so I can think properly later!" I snap and Silver jumps up and quickly goes to get what I demanded. I rest my face in my hands as my mind can only think of the worst possible outcomes. Silver being shot into space or attacked- Fucking dragged away from me so scientists can do what ever the fuck they want to him- Not to mention the kids- I can't imagine what's worse- Them forcing an abortion on me or I carry to term and my babies get taken from me where they'll get experimented on.

"B-Baby stop crying I got what you needed-" Silver pats my back and takes away my empty bowl of food. placing down a pen and paper in it's place. I don't even realize I'm crying as I look into my hands, they were wet from tears and I was shaking softly.

"S-Silver-" I choke out and he hugs me, rubbing my back.

"Calm down- Shhh shh... Curls it's gonna be okay- Stop letting your mind travel to the darkest places..." He comforts and kisses me, wiping away fresh tears as I break in front of him. I grip onto him tightly and he kisses the top of my head.

"Look we're gonna be okay. Here watch. I already have an idea." Silver says and his tendrils still hug me as he moves to write on the paper. After writing on it he slides it to me. I peek down at it.

_Let out a distress signal?..._

I sniffle and look up at him, a bit confused. He reads my face and gives a soft smile.

"We call a distress signal so when we land it doesn't look like we were okay with being the only two left. A ship comes to rescue us and... Um- I don't really know how to go from there- I say we kill em all so we can take the ship and more supplies to-" He starts but I put a finger on his lips as I pull the paper to me.

":That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I love you Silver but I don't wanna be the only human and float in space the rest of my life. I wanna be with other crewmates." I say as I look at the paper. Piecing together a plan. Silver's face drops and he looks sad.

"You don't wanna be with me anymore?..." He asks quietly and I snort, leaning on him and looking up at him.

"You'll be with me the whole time sweet, calm down. I just want friends. I wanna explore and help my fellow crewmates. It's what I've been taught my whole life. Hell it's in my blood." I say as I day dream about laughing and chatting with another human. My kiddos having friends like I did when I as younger and they'd be able to learn compassion a lot sooner then their father did. Silver's face slowly cracks into a smile.

"Yeah... Okay..." Silver says, cautions and I kiss his cheek. Facing the paper again. Silver get the food and walks away to the kitchen to clean them. I huff and tap my foot softly as I calm down. This was the base plan. He was right, sending out a distress signal made more sense then calmly landing like nothing was wrong.

_But then what? What do we even say?_

Silver kisses the top of my head and a tendril rubs my back softly.

"I'm gonna do tasks love. Yell if you need anything." He purrs and I smile softly, looking up to kiss him before he leaves to do the daily duties. That's one thing I'll miss. His cute little growls. I watch as his tendril disappears into him as he walks away.

_And the tendrils. Wonder if I can get us to have a wedding room._

I chew my thumb softly as I look at the paper once again. Marriage rooms are only given to couples that have committed to one another. They sleep separately from the normal sleeping quarters. I wonder if Silver even knows they exist. A room to ourselves is probably one thing I can use to make him play nice with the humans on the ship that rescues us.

"Welp kids, don't take away Mama's smarts just yet." I talk to my bump. It's kinda stupid because at this stage they shouldn't even have the colors of their suits just yet. I still smile softly to myself as I go back to thinking of a plan. I need to write this out way before we get any closer to the planet. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! Here's the fanart posted in the last two days! That challenge was more of a fun question but I think we're all winners because I drew more as a thank you for everyone still reading and sending in your art! There's no deadline on this challenge so you can take your time and post it when it's ready! Thanks in general for sending in your lovely art work!

This fanart is made by Mimikyu! It's so cute how you have exactly five babies in his tendril also love how he only has one bottle when it sounds like all five of them need one.

"I think silver would carry his young when they crying with his tendrils"

By Sema_The_Tiger! Rip the ghosts. They gotta see this gall take it like one a week. I wonder how many are into it tho 0~0.

Now for my sketches! Hopefully they're to your liking! I'm still pretty amateur at drawing.

"Hugging"

"Playing"

"Cradling/Holding" (plus feeding)

"Blankets"

"Extra: Only when super happy"

That one ghost pic from Sema_The_Tiger gave me an idea. Here you go lmao.

2\. Cyan: "Yo Red! Come look!"

3\. Cyan: "I think he just bit her."

Red: Cyan yous nasty.

Silver/Blue: "Curls!?"

I also have some info! Here are the growing stages for imposters and humans. the time may go faster or slower depending on how big/small the adult form will be and if the child is well cared for and nourished.

First: Baby, 1 month

Middle: Adolescent (I know I spelled it wrong on the paper shh), 3 years

Last: Adult, 13 years (Shortest time possible for a 4'4 male. Females take a bit longer and height determined how long it takes to mature as well. Silver matured when he was 23 and Curls matured when 21 as an example) 

And there's all the fanart! Thanks for sending them in, I love every piece of fanart you all give me! Till the next chapter!


	23. The plan of action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curl ponders trying to form the perfect plan, making rules and deals with Silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✍🏻💧ඞ💕ඞ💡
> 
> Short chapter but that's because I wanna save the juicy stuff for the next chapter.

My mind pondered what to say and act like when we call a ship to help. Papers crumbled all around me as I try to perfect everything so it goes smoothly. Silver has to remind me when to eat or sleep. Finally I groan and let my face fall on the table. I feel a hand rub my back and the rustle of paper as Silver moves away crumbled paper so he can sit. He leans into my side lovingly.

"How's it coming along love?" He asks as he takes the paper and looks at it, clearing his throat before reading, "'Send out a distress signal and wing it'. ... That's gonna be kinda hard since we don't have wings, sweetheart..."

"I know..." I mumble into the table. I was still panicking from the thought of the love in my life being snatched away from me. Silver kissed my neck and nuzzled into me.

"You shouldn't stress so much love... Just think... We'll be on a new ship. Your suit will more then likely be fixed and you'll have new friends. We just need one good lie and we're in!" Silver talked like he knew the answer to everything and it made me smile.

_One good lie..._

An idea suddenly pops into my head and I perk up.

"I got it! I know what we're gonna do Silver!" I yelled out happily and hugged him. Silver hugged back, his face twisted to pure happiness.

"I knew you'd think of something! Quick write it down!" Silver leg me go and I quickly grabbed the paper. Writing down what My brain thought was the best idea ever. I felt Silver watch my every move as I wrote and outlined a few things. I give a happy sigh as I finish writing.

"Done." I hum and Silver takes the paper. Reading it over as a smile spread on his face.

"Curls- This is perfect! They'll have no idea if we're lying or not! Okay we just have to look the part. You look okay." He says and I huff. My curls were a frizzy mess and it looked like I had it rough. Silver looked at himself and wondered softly. I watch as one tendril traces the scar on his face. His tendrils were quick to make more cuts.

"Woah woah hey!" I yell and grab a tendril to stop him. I look again as his face was covered in small scrapes like he just had a fight.

"What? I'm trying to look the part." He said and I watched as his alien blood started to go down his face.

"We could of just put bandages over no wounds! Are any gonna scar?!" I say and get up running to medbay while holding Silver's hand. He huffs.

"Of course not! They're just little cuts!" Silver growled lowly and I opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out band-aids. Starting to patch up his cut face.

"You really are something else you know that?" I huff and Silver chuckles. Grabbing me and pulling us into a kiss. My eyes widen before they slowly close. I melt into the loving kiss. I feel his tongue rub my bottom lip. My body shivers with anticipation, my mouth opens wider. His tongue pushes inside and leaves loving licks inside my mouth. I moan against his mouth as he seems to map the layout of my mouth and battle my tongue for dominance. 

_You're gonna be safe... You're gonna be okay..._

Our tongues twirl together as I start to suck on his tongue. He growls lowly, I felt my lungs start to burn for air. I pull away and gasp. Silver purrs with amusement as I see him lick his lips with that tongue of his.

"Delicious as always. Are you done now or am I gonna be forced to stay here?" Silver talks like we didn't just make out for the first time. My face feels got and I look shyly away.

"O-Oh um-" I stutter out, my face felt hot. Silver just watched, a grin on his lips as he watched me internally struggle.

"I'm waiting Curls." He states and I nudge him with a huff.

"You can go now jackass. Go turn on the distress signal and remember our lines." I huff and Silver nods, still wearing a smug grin.

"Put on your blanket naked girl." He states and I look down, completely forgetting my breasts and pussy were exposed for all the galaxy to see.

"O-OH! Thanks Silver!" I yell to him as he goes into a vent. It's always weird seeing his human self squeeze into a vent but it's fine as long as he doesn't get stuck. I grab a blanket from a bed in the medbay. Wrapping it around my exposed bits and tying it securely. I walk to the cafeteria and pick up the paper again. Glancing it over. I jump softly as I felt a hand on my hip, Silver looking over the paper with me once again. He grabs m hand and pulls it up, leaving a kiss on the back of my hand.

"I'm so lucky to have such a smart breeder." He compliments and I smile softly. Suddenly the speakers over hear spark to life.

**'We got your distress signal! We're coming over right now! Prepare to be boarded!'**

I felt my heart quicken and I gasped softly. Silver looked down at me, confused.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly and I look at him, flabbergasted.

"That's my mom's voice-"


	24. Hi mom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely rescue and high tensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💧ඞ💕ඞ-ඞඞඞඞඞඞඞ!?
> 
> Fanart at the end!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and showing your support! I love you all and try to show it through my hard work making chapters.
> 
> I'll try to stay on schedule with posting cause I almost didn't post yesterday from all the pain I had in my mouth and on my leg from where I fell on a pole that left a harsh ass bruise on my outer mid thigh. If I don't post one day then I'm sorry.
> 
> Your comments and fanart are loved and appreciated. Thank you for your understanding if I don't post.

I felt Silver grip my hand tighter. I look at him and he gives me a soft smile through his helmet. We quickly got our helmets after the alert and now we're waiting for them to board us.

"What are you so scared about? Aren't you excited to see your mother?" Silver asks softly. I felt mixed, I wanted to see her again sure but...

"Because my mother heavily believes in meeting guys before I go off and get married- Plus not to mention I'm already pregnant- We're the only ones on this ship- And my suit is ripped to hell!" I rant but calm down as I feel a tendril wrap around my form. Squeezing me softly. I looked to Silver again and he gave me a smile with his fake human teeth.

"I think we only need to be scared if we run into my mom." Silver joked and I smile weakly but my heart still pumps in my chest. Suddenly the ship shakes and the emergency boarding on the ceiling of the cafeteria opens up, Silver quickly retracts his large tendril. A latter comes down and someone jumps down onto the cafeteria table. I shiver as I see the elite hat on a red helmet, badges on her suit to show her rank proudly. Mom...

The red elite looks up and looks over us. Her visor lingers on me, I cover my name tag.

"You. Why are you covered in a blanket?" She says in a commander tone. I tense up and Silver lets go of my hip, I panic and try to change the tone of my voice.

"Ma'am my suit is in tatters thanks to an imposter." I say, my voice deeper then usual. Silver snickers and my mom's visor whips over to him. He freezes and goes quiet.

"Something funny baby blue?" She barks and gets off the table, going up to Silver. I watch him go silent for a second and tense.

"Well? Speak up! Your savor can't hear you boy!" My mom barks in his face, I feel a cold sweat. Wishing she never gets too close. Silver looks over to me from his side eye and I meet his eyes, giving him a heart signal with my hands. He relaxes softly and his visor looks at my mother, I put my hands to my nametag and holding my blanket once again.

"No ma'am! Nothing is funny!" He says, keeping the same tone of voice as I did. My mom nods softly as a sign of approval. I feel my blood turn cold as she turns and walks to me. Her visor looks me up and down silently.

"Do I know you? You look familiar..." He says and I could hear the gears turning in her head. I stay silent, she grabs the hand covering my nametag. She gasps and the grip on my wrist gets tighter.

"Curls? My baby curls!?" She throws off her helmet and Grabs mine throwing it to the side. I see Silver out of the corner of my eye go to attack. Tendrils forming and a red glint in his eyes as he gets ready to pounce. I quickly hold my hand up to him and he freezes mid action. He hesitates for a moment, still in an attack stance to protect me. My mom touches my face as tears form in her eyes. She pulls me into a tight hug.

"Oh baby Curls so this is what happened!? You we're calling my personal comms anymore! I thought I lost you to an imposter like we lost your sister!" My mother cried into my shoulder and I hugged her back, tears in my eyes as I let her cry on me. I look at Silver and see him retract his tendrils and go back to the neutral stance he had before. I sighed softly in relief. My mom pulled away and I looked into her blue eyes. I look at her hair and saw she still had it short. Her straight blonde hair frizzy from being in a helmet for a few days straight.

"Why were you so quiet baby? Why didn't you cry out when you say me?" She asked softly and tears pooled into my eyes and start to fall down my face. I try to wipe them away.

"I didn't want you to see me like this mama..." I cried out and tried to wipe away my tears with my arms. Ugly crying as the stress of everything finally broke me. I put my face into her shoulder and she hugged me tightly. She was a bit shorter then me but she was still my mom and everything felt better with her around. She rubbed my back as I bawled.

"Shh shh... It's okay... I'm here... Now... Deep breath and tell me everything." My mom talked softly and I peeked at Silver. He watched silently but I saw two tendrils wrap into each other. I didn't understand. I know he won't be showing aggression... Does that mean sad? My mind wonders a bit as I get a few ideas.

_Should I tell her what really happened?... No... She'll eject Silver before I should say anything to protect him..._

I swallow a lump in my throat before taking a deep breath, backing up a bit to look at my mom again. Her eyes looked up to meet mine. I felt her hand touch my face and wipe away rolling tears. I sniffle and try to talk.

"I got on my first mission and an imposter was on board-" My voice broke and my voice was obviously full of tears but I pushed on, "He tried to rape me but they found him- S-Silver over there helped orange eject him but o-orange got really hurt and died just yesterday."

I kept crying, I hated lying into my mom. It made me feel so dirty but I'll tell her the truth one day when I know she won't hurt my Silver. My mom softly shakes her head and moves the collar of my suit to see my claim bite.

"My poor baby... That explains the bite mark..." My mom coos and wipes away more tears before kissing my cheek, "Come on you need some rest." She looks over to Silver to tenses up again.

"You too boy! Silver was it- Come up inside and we'll take care of you. Grab me and my daughters helmets would you?" She barks at him as she helps me up onto the lunch table and goes up the latter first. I look at Silver, hearing him growl lowly.

"I'm a man, not a boy." He growls lowly and I sniffle softly to get his attention. I give him a soft smile and blow him a kiss.

"I know baby." I whisper and go to say more but My mom looks down at me.

"Come on Curls! Is climbing too hard sweetie!?" My mom asks, her voice full of worry but I look up at her and give a soft smile.

"N-No! I'm coming up!" I yell up and climb up the latter. My mom helps me up the last bit, I see a guy in a lime suit and fake plush egg on his helmet look me up and down. His nametag read "Oliver". I got a weird feeling as he walked to me. I heard mom call out to Silver to throw the helmets up at her so he'd only have to pack her hat up.

"Well hello there. What happened to you?" He said, getting closer then I found comfortable. I back up a bit and don't show any fear.

"Our ship got attacked and we're the only two left alive..." I say softly and look away to where Silver is sure to come out at any moment, I really need him to come out right now...

"Ah. I'm sorry for your loss. What happened to your suit?" He asked softly now like he was talking to an injured animal. I hated that, rage boiled in my blood but I pushed it away. Can't let these pregnancy hormones ruin any future friendships before they start.

"The um... The imposter ripped up my suit... We were lucky to get out alive..." I swallow a nervous lump in my throat, confused on why I was ready on such a fight or flight mode. Was it because I wasn't supposed to be around others while pregnant with imposters or because I haven't talk to another human in months.

"We?" Oliver questioned, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. Thinking it was Oliver I turn back to look and attack but instead I see Silver standing next to me and his Visor looking at Oliver.

"Yes. We. I recommend you back up. She's probably scared out of her mind with you popping her personal bubble." Silver almost hissed but he kept it under tabs. Oliver seemed to finally get the hint and back up.

"O-Oh- I'm sorry Miss- I wasn't think-" Oliver quickly scrambles to apologize but I don't wanna hear it.

"It's fine." I reply in a monotone voice, I hear familiar bootsteps and look over to see my mom with her helmet still off.

"I'm sending your helmet to get washed. Oliver go get Steel! Don't worry baby we always have a few spare suits in all colors. Steel will stitch your suit up so well you wouldn't even know it was once ripped." My mom took my hand and I followed her happily, Silver followed behind us. Oliver huffed and turned on his comms, telling Steel what what happening. Mom looked to Silver and made a face.

"What are you following form Mister? Don't you have somewhere to go?" My mother barked, glaring. I looked to Silver and frowned softly. Silver stopped and I saw his hand turn into a fist.

"Ma'am I understand that's you're daughter but she is the only one I truly trust on this ship and I'm not leaving her alone for a second." He stated and They both looked at each other. I couldn't tell if they were sizing each other up or not since I couldn't see Silver's eyes from his visor. My mom suddenly cracks a smile and pats his shoulder. It was pretty funny since she was 5"4 and Silver was 5'11 but My mom never really let her height get in the way of being an elite.

"I understand completely. Just understand when my daughter is getting fitted for her suit you are not to be in the room. Got it?" Mom orders and Silver nods softly. I let out a breath I was holding and my mom looked at me with a look.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling weak?" She asked and that was honestly an understatement. I felt exposed and not to mention a little overwhelmed but I have a smile.

"I'm fine mom. I just wanna go get my suit fixed finally... Guess I learned my lesson in never having a spare suit handy." I joke and my mom smiles again.

"I kept telling ya and you still didn't listen. Follow me babes, I'll take ya to Steel and your friend can wait outside." Mom lead the way and I walked next to Silver.

"You didn't tell me your mom was an elite." Silver whispered and I frowned softly, I held his hand tightly and he held mine. His grip just as tight, his nerves must be fried too.

"Never thought to bring it up..." I whisper back as we followed my mom. The only pluses is that Silver what still next to me, my mom was here, and my suit would be fixed.

"Something smells weird here..." Silver growled quietly and I gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Well you have been in a ship with only me for a good almost three months now... Give it time love." I whisper back, Silver huffs in response. Not pleased at all. I giggled softly, a heat building in between my legs as I could tell my body was in need of some relief and Silver growling like that. Silver looked at me and I saw a smirk.

"Now that's a scent I know~" Silver purred in a low voice and I huffed, playfully bumping him with my hip.

"Later." I say and he literally wiggles with happiness. I smile and look ahead once again.

_I'm sure mom will find out at some point. She'll find out we're together way faster then he's an imposter._

I felt heat rise to my face as I imagine her finding out while me and Silver were busy doing the adult tango. My face felt hot and more heat pooled in my stomach, Silver growled softly.

"Are you trying to make me fuck you right here and now?" Silver snarls into my ear and I hum.

"Mmm- N-No..." I say struggling to even get the word out as I try to push away the dirty thoughts. I could tell Silver was getting uncomfortable, more then likely having to struggle not to get hard.

_Well this is gonna be fun..._

~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! I know there was no fanart at the end of yesterday's chapter. This is because I went to the dentist and I seriously just needed to rest so I posted the premade chapter so y'all had something to chew on for the day. I'm kinda okay now so I'll add in the fanart that deserves to be shown!

This fanart is made by Sema_The_Tiger. Okay the description they put under their link was funny af so I gotta include it.

"Curl: *moans*"

"The ghost trying to do task: bitch what the fuck"

This one is made by Mimikyu! Don't worry I won't forget to put in the description! :3 Gotta be honest the way you design silver is really growing on me.

"Curls:I fell the presence of someone else"

"Silver:shh.... Don't worry baby I'm here with you"

"Curls: but *silver hugs her"

"Silver: shh... * He feels too..."

Mimi kindly reminded me last chapter about the fanart not being there very kindly. SO I made this meme for them as a thank you. I think y'all will like it too lmao.

Thank you all so much for the fanart! I can't say enough how much I love every kutos, comment, and picture. It literally makes me encouraged to make every chapter that much greater! I love y'all so much ngl. Till the next chapter!


	25. Ranking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An informational guide for newbies: Crewmate ranking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to explain this so no one would have lingering questions.
> 
> Also wanna announce this book will be 30+ chapters. More then likely end around the 40 chapter but idk we're gonna find out together fam.
> 
> Fanart at the end~

Welcome to this informational guide for newbies! In this chapter we talk about your rank with the space colonies!

_**Rank: Newbie** _

Don't worry. Everyone goes through this stage. You're fresh out of school and you're starting to go on mission after mission. Many newbies are sent together as they will make mistakes and learn better this way! Newbies get no patches or hats as their ranks is pretty obvious from how they act. They are given the longest missions so they will use the long trips as training in doing tasks and finding/ejecting imposters before it's too late. Newbies get some points after each mission, points can be used to buy any accessories you want. Most times their parents will use their points to buy their adult child an accessory.

_**Rank: Survivor** _

Congratulations! You jut finished your 10th successful mission. You more then likely have mastered the ropes and how to find imposters and accuse them accordingly so you get eject them and survive. You will be moved up with other Survivor ranked crewmates! Imposters are easily caught as they don't have the badges required if you're on a survivors only trip. Of course you can also choose to go on a mixed mission that will include a few newbies and mostly Survivor ranked individuals. Rarely will there be an Elite or two but it has been reported to happen once in a blue moon. The ship gets an upgrade, sleeping quarters improves along with the meals, and not to mention this is when you can chose to settle down or not. Marriage can happen in newbies and as late as elite status but many prefer to wait until survivor ranks to get attached to someone and committing to them, raising a family can be tough with the threat of imposters but thanks to that being almost eliminated in ships Survivor only this is your best chance. Points come easier now and we're sure you barely even notice them anymore, save up to give your grown child a gift or saving up for retirement? You get to choose.

_**Rank: Elite** _

You've finally reached the top! You've finished your 30th mission and survived imposter after imposter and done task after task! You get the official badges to show your rank and an option to wear the premium Elite hat to further show your status to others! You ship, sleeping quarters, and food quality and options shoot to the highest degree. Many slave away just dreaming of the day they'll be an Elite. Some elites have grown children that are collecting their first points. You may track your child via their point system and even forward some of your own points to them if they need it. Be careful though, this can sometimes lead to heartbreak when you check their point system and find the collector has been terminated. After 60+ missions you can retire and cash in your points for where you'll be allowed to live the rest of your days.

Good job Elites and good luck newbies!

All in a days work of the hard working crewmate! To the stars and beyond!

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart section! I still hurt but my need to write this book is stronger!

This is by Mimikyu! I think some readers wanna bang her mom no cap, you sinners. She do be lookin like she needs to be Silver's mom. Wonder if she'll be a good in-law mom 0_0. Great fanart over all! Thanks Mimikyu!

That's all the fanart for today! Don't worry you all will get to know all the characters on this ship soon enough! :3 Till next chapter!


	26. Don't stray too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls and Silver get on the new ship. Only to find it's been a little too long since the last time they did the adult boogie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ-ඞඞඞඞඞඞඞ

I kept walking, trying to cool off and calm down. Silver still held my hand as we followed my mom. Silver was starting to tease me by showing me his natural sharp imposter teeth, seeing them made the head in my stomach growl. I glared and harshly nudged him. He only chuckled softly.

"Alright here we are!" My mom says and Silver quickly lets go of my hand. She turns around and looks at us with a smile. I smile back but she raises a brow. Touching the top of my head with her now ungloves hand.

"Curls you're burning up! Are you sick?" Mom asks, voice full of worry. I didn't have to look and I knew Silver had a smug smirk on. I swallowed my embarrassment and give a weak smile.

"N-No mom. Just embarrassed. I want my suit fixed already..." I say weakly and she nods. Turning to Silver who stiffened at her gaze.

"This is where you wait outside my boy. You should explore around a bit while you wait. It should take at most an hour." My mom says and Silver nods, walking away. I felt my heart drop a bit, I didn't like him leaving me at all but I followed my mom inside the room. Silver leaving my line of sight made the heat in my stomach only hotter. I looked to find a spare purple suit and a black crewmate. She held up the fabric and there was a sewing machine next to her. I saw the "survivor" patch on her arm and a mini crewmate plush on top of her helmet.

"This is Steel! She luckily knows how to put on patches and fix suits. I know that one is your born suit so we'll patch it up for you sweetheart." Mom says and I hug her, trying to hide my tears of sexual frustration. Mom laughs softly and pats my back.

"First we'll need to wash it and dry it so it's clean. While we do all this you can go shower. You look like you need it." She chirps and I nod, a shower room means cold water. I seriously need a cold shower right now. I take off my blanket wrap and take off my suit. I slide off my panties too so they can be washed.

"Wait a minute..." She says softly and I freeze, mom comes to me and looks me over. I know that look in her eyes. She noticed something is wrong and she's gonna find out what the hell it is. She glares at my breasts, I thank my lucky stars she hasn't noticed the bu-

I felt a gentle hand on my bump and I jump a bit. Mom looks into my eyes and I try to hide my fear.

"Is there something you're not telling me...? Spit it out Curls." She says in her commander voice and I feel my heart race with adrenaline.

"C-Can we talk about it later?..." I ask, my voice weak. Mom stares at me for a second before nodding softly and moving back, taking her hand off my small bump. She picks up my laundry and goes to wash them.

"Shower room is behind that door. Come out when you're done." She says, I look and find a door at the far end of the room. I walk inside and head for the showers, the heat in my stomach felt on fire and I could almost cry from the sexual frustration. I whimper and turn the shower on the coldest setting. The icy water hitting my body makes me sigh softly in relief, coving my body in the ice like water. Shivering a bit from the cold but I felt more sobered up. I closed my eyes and let the water hit my face.

_Ahh that's better... This feels... warm? N-No it's getting hot-_

I open my eyes and see Silver leaning on the wall in front of me, a tendril turning the water to steamy temperatures. My body shiver from anticipation from just the sight of him.

"You know Curls, You looks good enough to eat right now~" He purrs and takes off his helmet. His teeth back to their sharp ways as he grins smugly at me. He takes off his boots and his suit melts into his skin, his hardened erection was out and free the sight of it almost made me drool.

"S-Silver..." I whisper softly as my body shakes I go to walk to him but he holds up a hand, stopping me in my tracks.

"W-What-"

"Beg."

I froze and my mouth felt dry, I looked at him with surprise. Was he serious?... Silver huffs, displeased.

"Beg to me and prove you want it." Silver orders and I felt my knees go weak, I pant softly as the lust starts to make me lose my mind.

"S-Silver please-" I start to beg, "I-I want it..."

Silver's eyes flicker with amusement as he watches me, his back still leaned on the shower wall.

"Mm... Show me how much baby." He growls, his voice thick with need. I watch his hand go down and grab his length, moving softly. I glare and bite the inside of my cheek.

_He's jacking off instead of fucking me? Fine Silver. You'll get your show asshole._

I pull my knee up and balance on my one, giving him full view of my slit. I use my free hand to grab a breast and fondle it lovingly. The hand grabbing my knee moves away but I keep my leg up. My now free hand going to my entrance and shoving two fingers easily inside. I start to harshly finger myself right in front of him. I stare into his eyes with a bit of burning hate. Silver's smile widens and he walks to me. I stand up once again.

"You're so cute when you're failing to piss me off." Silver purrs and I huff, blowing air into his face. He pushes our chests together and holds me against him with a tendril. I wrap my legs around him. His arms wrap around me and the tendril disappears as he holds me. His tip teasing my soaking entrance. I watch in a daze as his hair gets wet from the steaming water coming from the shower, he looks down at me like a predator ready to devour it's prey.

I glare as he just holds me. I grind against his abdomen and he just watches, smug.

"Silver..." I buck my hips hard into his abdomen. He flinches a bit but finally sighs.

"Can't a guy enjoy the view?" He states and I do my best to growl at him which makes his eyes widen.

"No!" I snap and Silver starts to laugh from my super bad growl. I sigh in defeat as the heat in my stomach claws at me for release. I gasp as Silver suddenly slams me down to the hilt, my walls singing with relief as his cock stretches my walls.

"That growl was so bad! I need to teach you how to properly growl or else the kids are gonna walk all over you." Silver chats casually but I'm barely able to hear him talk as he harshly thrusts into my slit making my mind foggy with the sudden pleasure. Silver goes quiet as he keeps ravaging me, I feel the knot in my stomach quickly form as it feels like he's trying to touch my throat with the tip of his dick. Moans start to slip from my mouth but it's quickly silenced with a kiss. Silver swallowing my moans as his tongue starts to explore my mouth once again.

My hips start to move to meet his thrusts. Silver growls into my throat and I gasp as he suddenly pulls out, twirling me to my front and pushing my face into the cold shower wall. I pant for air as Silver goes back into his harsh thrusting. His hands holding my wrists back so I don't slip down the wall. I shiver as I feel his teeth start to graze my skin, he snarls in displeasure.

"I wanna bite you so bad. Leave marks all over your body. Make sure everyone knows your sexy ass body is mine." He snarls into my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. I moan out and the tip of his dick taps my cervix. Silver starts to savagely thrust on my cervix. Making me cry out in pleasure and tears prick my eyes. I barely jump as I feel tendrils leaving loving touches and taps on my body, last time his tendrils wrapped around me during sex they left bruises. I sob softly as suddenly the knot in my stomach snaps, waves of pleasure harassing my body. 

Silver growls into my ear and thrusts into my twitching, over stimulated hole a few more times. Our hips slapping when they meet, my body squirming to get away from the over stimulation. Silver snarls and his grip on my wrists get tight, I suddenly feel warmth shoot into my pussy. Silver rocking his hips gently as he cums. Suddenly we're off cloud nine and Silver is holding onto me for dear life. The sounds of our pants fill the room. Silver slowly lets go of my wrists and a tendril catches me before I fall. I whine softly as he slowly pulls out. He chuckles at the sound of my whine.

"Are you okay? I didn't go too hard right?..." Silver asks softly, leaving loving touches as he turns me around to look at him. His dark eyes full of worry. My heart swells with love and I smile weakly.

"Did you hear me say banana?" I realize my voice was weak and soft. Silver smiles softly and moves a strand of wet curls out of my face. He picks me up and sits me down in the stream of the shower. Leaving loving kisses on my neck. I giggle and he kisses my lips. I kiss back and we hold it for a second before breaking it.

"I love you so damn much." Silver says, putting his forehead against mine. Looking into my eyes with love. I move and touch his face gently.

"I love you too, Silver."


	27. Suit fixer upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls gets her new suit and her mom tells her some long locked away news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ-ඞඞඞඞඞඞඞ
> 
> Fanart at the end!
> 
> I think I'm gonna post every other day so I can relax y'all. Studies are making me wanna lose it and I don't wanna rush chapters. That's where most of my mistakes come from. Sorry ||-_-

Silver purrs with delight as he helps me wash up. I snicker as his tendrils tickle a bit while they rub soap over my body.

"Curls stop getting distracted and clean meeee." Silver whines and I keep giggling.

"Well stop tickling me! Use your own tendrils to clean up!" I laugh out and a tendril helps scrub shampoo in my hair. Playfully tapping my face or neck. Silver whines again.

"It's not the same as feeling my breeder's hands scrub me..." He sulks and I huff, smiling softly. rubbing soap into my hands before messaging his chest with the suds. He growls happily and I spy two tendrils twirl into one another. I kiss him as I massage his shoulders with soap.

"You're really tense... What's wrong long?" I ask as I rub the stress out of his shoulders. Silver sighs softly

_Poor guy must be stressed out over this new situation and having to live with humans..._

"Something doesn't... smell right..." He huffs and I frown softly, continuing to wash his body with soap.

"You just may not be used to everything, love. This is all new. For both of us." I say softly and feel a hand over the small bump, I put my hand over Silver's.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. They're not making me cramp up or anything. I think they're just as stressed as us." I joke and we laugh softly. Silver makes the water cooler and we rinse off. His tendrils helping me rise off, one stays on my bump almost protectively.

"I'm still not sure about this Curls... I didn't like how that guy looked at you... I almost killed him then." Silver huffs softly and I touch his face as he lets me go and gets under the water to rinse himself off.

"It's okay love. You'll never be too far away from me so just relax. You'll just have to learn how to do human socializing. You do fine with me, what's wrong with talking with others?" I ask and he goes quiet for a second.

"Lets see... With you I don't have to worry about you ejecting me into space, You know what I really am and still love me, and we've been together a while as husband and wife by human standards so... Do I need to give more reasons?" He asks like a smartass, I tsk and cross my arms. 

"Keep talking and I'll make sure you can't sleep in the same bed as me." I warn and Silver freezes and looks at me, frowning. Giving me puppy eyes that he knew melted my heart.

"... Do you mean it?" He says, his voice changing a bit to a distorted tone. I huff and turn away, he knows his alien voice works on me best when begging. He goes in front of me again and I feel a tendril rub down my back lovingly.

"Currrrllllssss...." His whine was high pitched and distorted with many tones, more tendrils giving me loving touches to try and sway my judgement, "Say you don't mean itttt..."

He inches his face closer to mine and forces me to look into those beautiful pools of darkness. I sigh in defeat as I go get the towel.

"Fine. I don't mean it. This time." I huff and Silver makes a happy imposter noise as he hugs me. Our body cold from the quickly cooling water droplets.

"Ugh get off me! You're super cold!" I struggle and try to wrap the towel around me. Silver hums and steals the towel, wiping me down with it. He was gentle and made sure I was dry before moving on to himself.

"Your mom told me to go start up the medbay scanner while they got you ready. We won't be apart too long so don't go all stressed out horny on me okay?" He states like I could control it. I huff and cross my arks over my chest, my face a little hot.

"You talk like I can control it." I pout and he snickers, hugging me again but this time we were dry and I could feel the warmth radiating off his body.

"Maybe it would help if you had a piece of me with you..." He says and I raise a brow at him.

"What are you gonna do?..." I asked in a warning tone. He grins and opens his mouth, yanking one of his sharp teeth out. I jumped back and gagged a bit as I saw green alien blood go down his chin.

"S-Silver!" I barked in a surprised tone, he held up his hand. Having an amused mile on his face.

"Calm down. It's a baby tooth. I kept it on me incase I wanted to give my kid my tooth in a cool necklace. Here look my new one is growing in." Silver says and opens his mouth again, I watch as a sharper tooth comes down from the gap. Giving him a full set of sharp teeth once more, the blood even stopped coming out. I felt sick still and almost faint from seeing the gruesome sight. I felt tendrils hold me in place, humming a bit as he got some string from his helmet. He spit out the green blood from his mouth to the floor of the showers.

"It won't work forever. I give it till the end of the day but at least your body won't be going crazy from losing sight of me." He says as he puts a hole through the tooth and puts the string through. I back away a bit as he goes to me but the tendrils kept me in place, giving comforting rubs.

"S-Silver I don't know..." I say softly and he rubs my face softly. Going to tie the just made necklace around my neck.

"Don't worry love. That tooth is super dull. That reminds me... I should probably remark your neck. It won't be as painful since I have all razor sharp teeth now." Silver says into my ear and it made me shiver, the bite on my throat giving me a pleasurable throb. Silver smiles as he pulls away and looks be over.

"There. All done." He states and we both jump as we hear a knock on the door. My moms voice muffled through the door.

"Curls...? Is everything good in there? You've taken a good while." She asks, her voice full of worry. I go to respond but Silver gives me one more hug before his tendrils disappear and his suit melts onto him once more, he quickly slips on his boots and helmet. I smile softly as he looks back at me from opening the vent. Blowing a kiss before silently disappearing from view, leaving me alone in the room.

"Curls?" Mom yells again and I break from the trance, quickly drying and doing my curly hair.

"Yeah I'm okay! Sorry I lost track of time!" I yell to her as I finish my hair and wash my hands clean from the product on them. Drying my hands and going to the door.

"I'm coming out." I give a warning and open the door, putting the towel in the dirty laundry. I jump softly as I felt a hand grab the tooth around my neck. Mom looking down at it curiously.

"I don't remember you wearing this..." She rubs her thumb over the tooth. I felt a nervous chill go down my spine.

"Oh- Well it was kinda hidden in my hair. I used it to put it up in it's usual ponytail and I finally got it out." I explain and mom gives a soft nod, smiling.

"Still an alien fanatic huh? It's amazing to me how much you love aliens but won't accept that imposters are real." She hums and lets go of silver's tooth that hung proudly over my chest. I felt my face get hot.

"Mom... Don't talk about that..." I shy shyly making her and Steel laugh in amusement.

"Here. I finished your suit Curls. I hope you don't mind I made some slight fixes to it. Some stitching was really loose." Steel said, her voice sounded like smooth honey. Making me smile softly. I gasped at I looked at my suit.

"I-It looks brand new!" I say happily and take it from her, looking and touching it excitedly. No one would of even known it was ripped from how it was fixed.

"Thank you so much Steel!" I go to hug her but she shys away, my mom grabbing my shoulder.

"Lets get you into some under clothes before you start hugging people love." She giggles and I felt my face flush.

"O-Oh m god I'm so sorry Steel!" I sutter out and steal waves me off.

"It's alright. I'll see you later. I have some tasks to do before we do this meet up thing." Steel states and leave the room, my face still red.

"Alright, lets get you into a tank top and some shorts. Did your breasts grow last I saw you?" My mom states, going through some spare clothes. Pulling out some bras and handing me some panties. I slide them on along with the tan shorts she throws my way.

"Yeah... Late growth spurt you know?" I laugh it off softly. Mom hums and gives me a few bras.

"I know, I had one when I met your sperm donor." She says and I perk up. She rarely talks about dad, I still have no idea what his suit color was...

"What... Did happen between you and dad?..." I ask cautiously, it was a sensitive subject for her. I try on many bras, cursing Silver in my head for making this situation but at the same time I did like having some more boob to work with... I hear mom give a sigh.

"You really wanna know about him?" She asked and I nod quickly. Finally finding a bra that fit me perfectly, giving my boobs a little growing room. Mom scoffs softly and puts her chin in her hand, zoning out a bit.

"I guess you are old enough now to know what happened..." She muttered and my interest peaked, I grab a black tank top and put it on. Sitting across from her, I put my hand over the one she let rest on her knee. She smiled weakly at me and grabbed my hand, rubbing it softly.

"Well... It started when I was just starting survivor rank... I was ready to start a family a few missions after and I didn't really care how it started. Your dad saw this as an opportunity, the damn black suited bastard..." She glared at the floor and I squeezed her hand softly to comfort her, "He said he loved me, we hung out for a while and one day I finally let him take something away from me... He took it and ran. We landed a few months after and he left to go on another mission. I confronted him but he ignored me as he went to flirt with his next hot piece. I was pregnant with you and your sister when this happened..."

I felt sadness lick at my heart, I frowned.

"Do you... Regret having us?..." I ask softly and mom looks at me shocked.

"What!? Of course not! Why would I hate you? You're my babies no matter how you were made." She said and I felt tears swell in my eyes.

"Why did you only have two? Didn't you want more?..." I felt the tears go down my face, mom wiped them away.

"I only ever wanted a baby, it didn't matter the amount love... Any kids you have will be my grand babies and that's enough for me. I just want you to wait until you can do survivor trips... It's safer there." She states softly. I felt my heart sink with guilt.

_So much for waiting..._

"What did he look like?" I asked softly and mom scoffed, her face twisted with disgust as she remembered.

"Short black hair, a dumbass buzz cut with his straight hair, blue eyes, and some black stubble. Why do you ask?" I grab my curls as she explains.

"How did my sister get wavy hair and I get curly hair-" I ask and mom snorts, starting to laugh.

"Because you both came out that way. Some hidden genetics. You're lucky you're not as pasty white as I am." Mom hums and runs her fingers into my curls, fluffing them up a bit. I smiled softly and hugged her.

"Thanks Mom..." I said softly, it felt better getting that mystery out of the way. Mom hugged me back happily.

"Don't mention it sweetheart." She replied and I jump softly as I hear a knock at the door.

"Ma'am I did the medbay scan as you asked, I have the paper here." I felt relief as I heart Silver's muffled voice.

"Alright!" Mom barked and got up. I stood as well and started to put on my suit. Mom put her hand on top of my helmet when I put it on.

"Where's your little snow baby?" She asked softly and I frowned.

"The imposter destroyed it..." I didn't feel too bad because that really wasn't a lie. Mom hummed and I got my boots on.

"Well don't worry. I got some for decorations for your helmet. I'll give them to you after you do a scan and we meet the group.' She chirped and I felt my stomach flip.

_A medbay scan?..._

"Come on Curls let's not keep the boy waiting!" Mom said as she got on her helmet and hat, going to the door. I felt sick to my stomach.

_I am so dead..._

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart section! We're slowly coming tot he books' climax and I- Honestly don't wanna see it go. The chapters may get into the 40s and 50s but it I think it will continue on in our hearts with no hesitation.

Here is Mimikyu's fanart of Curl's mom! I still can't believe I forgot her color. She's blue not red. Just ignore those mistakes haha.

"I was thinking of giving a good design with colors"

"Don't worry mommy is here!"

Thanks so much for the fanart guys! I feel like there's gonna be a lot more as the book goes on. Until the next chapter <3


	28. Explain yourself mister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls gets scanned and meets the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💧ඞ💕ඞ💧-ඞඞඞඞඞඞඞ!!
> 
> Since everyone gets a character description I'll do one for curl's mom
> 
> Berry (Curl's mom) is Caucasian, short, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and 5"4. Making her the shortest one on this ship. Our mama chihuahua.
> 
> (I forgot Berry was blue and I named her rosy/red by accident. My bad 0_0)

I went to the door and mom opened it. I saw a familiar blue suit I saw just about thirty minutes ago. Silver handed mom a clip board with a paper on it. Mom looked it over with interest.

"Huh. 5"11, you seemed taller. Guess it's from the suit." She states as she keeps looking over the board. Silver nodded softly though mom didn't see it. Funny how mom was only 5"4 and she acts like she's taller then Silver. I always loved that about my mom.

"You're a lot heavier then I thought you'd be. Got some muscles under there boy or some fat?" She states, her visor looking up to Silver. I wait for him to respond but he keeps looking at me in silence. Mom snaps her fingers in front of his visor and he snaps back to attention.

'Enough looking at my daughter like she's on today's menu boy. Answer the question." She barked and I could tell that made Silver completely snap out of the trance. Paying attention to her.

"Muscle ma'am." He states and mom hums. Signing the sheet and putting it under her arm.

"Come on Curls. We need to scan you too. Boy you can stay with us. My daughter trusts you so I do too." Mom orders and Silver nods, going to walk next to me.

"Curls come walk with me." Mom offers and I give Silver a small pat before going to walk next to mom. The walk felt like forever. I wanted to rest so bad but I kept myself moving, Silver giving comforting rubs on my back as we walked. More then likely knowing of how weak I felt.

"Here we are love." Mom chirped and I looked at the bigger medbay, even the beds looked comfier then the ones on our old ship. Mom went to the medbay and started it up. I felt even sicker to my stomach.

"It's all ready for ya Curls. Step up." Mom moves out of the way and I step onto the scanner, feeling more pregnant now than ever before. I watched in silence as the green lights of the scanner went up and down my body, knowing my secret was gonna be exposed to my mom.

DI: Curls

HT: 5'7"

WT:179lb

C: Purple

BT:A+

Carrying: 5 minis

Everything seemed to freeze. I heart my heat pound in my ears, I peeked over to my mom and she just looked up at the results in silence. Her hand frozen mid write down on the blank piece of paper she had. Her visor not letting me see her expression, Silver seemed happier was an understatement. Me being heavier meant the babies were growing steadily. His tendrils formed and he had to hold them so they wouldn't shoot out and pull me to him.

"Curls..." Mom said, her voice full of disbelief. I stayed quiet and just looked at Silver, he forced his tendrils away. Mom followed my gaze and looked at Silver. He silently looked at her.

"What the hell did you do mister?" Mom barked, clearly angry. I stayed quiet as I put my hand where my bump was, I was halfway through this pregnancy and it didn't help there were five. I could already see my stomach getting larger as they grew. I wasn't against it but I was against the pain they would bring.

"I have no idea what you mean ma'am." Silver states respectfully but mom goes and puts their visors together as she tried to intimidate him.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter!? Is it the imposter's children!? They didn't you help her get an abortion if they are!?" Mom yelled in her commander voice and I felt rage fill my bones as she talked to Silver with such disrespect.

"Mom stop! He's my husband!" I yell out and she looks over to me, I felt my stomach drop as she marched over to me.

"Curls what were you thinking!? You're no way close to getting your survivor patch! You know imposters are real now! Why would you get pregnant so easily?!" Mom yelled, I felt my eyes water and I get choked up. Tears going down my face.

"Ma'am please don't talk to my wife that way, if you're gonna yell at someone then yell at me. I was the one who started the relationship and I'm the one who got her pregnant on purpose." Silver yelled, grabbing mom's attention quickly. She looked back to me quickly like something just clicked.

"Wife!? Curls you're way too young by my standards to be a wife already!" Mom scolds and I huff, feeling fed up with this back and forth conversation. I need to stop it before Silver get on his last nerve and can't stop himself from attacking.

"Well I'm so sorry mom but I'm a wife now and Silver there is my husband! If you don't like it then I'm sorry but you're gonna have to just accept this happened. I'm not getting rid of the babies growing inside me!" I snap and I start to cry. Silver moving to comfort me but I glare at him, making him stop in his tracks. Mom was silent before sighing softly. Rubbing my back and pulling me to her. I hug her and she hugs back.

"... Fine... I'm still pretty angry you jumped into all this so suddenly but..." She huffs, "It's your body and your life now..."

I kept crying as my last nerve was gone. The babies even started to make me cramp again, my knees buckle and I start to fall but Silver quickly stops me from falling on my mom. Mom helps me get stable before letting go and looking at Silver. They looked at each other silently.

"If I even see you get harsh with my daughter-"

"I won't. I love her and it's my fault she's like this anyway." Silver huffs and keeps a hold of me, tears still go down my face. Mom sighs in defeat and rubs her gloved hands over her visor.

"Alright... Okay just... I need a bit to think about this... Curls the group is waiting in the cafeteria for a meet type thing. You both need to go." She states and I sniffle back tears.

"W-What about you?..." I ask and Mom was silent for a moment as she finished filling out the paper.

"I need to be by myself for a bit. To think about what just went down and what I'm gonna do with you both." She states and turns to leave. We watch in silence as she left us almost in med bay. Silver took off his helmet and then took off mine. He looked at the door angrily before frowning as he looked at my face. Tears still going down my cheeks.

"S-Silver she's gonna separate us-" I whimper and Silver shushes me softly. Hugging me close.

"No I'm sure she won't Curls... She's way better then my mom obviously. You have to think she's new to this information. It's gonna take a while for it to sink in." He comforts me, I try to make the tears stop but they keep coming. He wipes away my tears and kisses my head.

"T-The babies hurt... They keep making me cramp up..." I complain through the tears. Silver rubs my stomach softly and the pain disappears. I huff mentally.

_Sure listen to him and not me..._

"Just deep breaths Curls, calm down." Silver says softly, still holding me close. I do as instructed and feel the weight in my chest start to fade as I relax. Silver kisses me and I kiss back, his kisses always makes me feel better. I pull away and see he had his fake human teeth on. I move my finger to his mouth and he opens it without argue. I touch my glove over his teeth, they look so real... You'd have no idea he was an alien...

"Amazing..." I mutter softly and the corners of Silver's mouth curl up to a open mouth smile. His teeth turn sharp and I yank my hand away before he bites down. He chuckles softly and I smile weakly.

"Do you feel better?" He asks and I nod, he smiles. His goofy grin making his sharp teeth show, I giggle softly and calm down. Silver gets my helmet and gives it to me. I put it on and he does the same with his helmet.

"Alright. Let's go meet the crewmates!" I say happily and Silver groans. I smile and hold his hand.

"Don't worry you'll do fine. I'll be here." I comfort, leading us out of the medbay as I still hold his hand. The walk was silent as out bootsteps echoes on the walls. It felt wear not feeling the draft of the ship every time I took a step, not to mention I didn't have a blanket around me. Silver gave my hand a squeeze and I looked at him. He gave a grin and I smiled back, the stress melting away.

We entered the cafeteria and I saw six crewmates sitting at the round lunch table. We went to the table and sat down, I looked everyone over.

There was Steel, she seemed nice enough. (European decent, 5"6, hair is long, straight, and brown, and she has hazel eyes)

I looked at white to find he had elite status like mom, a small white baby crewmate sat on the table in front of him. His nametag said "Blizzard". (Caucasian descent, 5"10, hair is blond, usually in a man bun, eyes are green, and he has some stubble as he only shaves his face every few weeks)

There was Oliver again, I don't really like him too much. Something felt off about him. Like something deep inside me was telling me to avoid ever being alone with the guy. (Caucasian x African American descent, 5"9, hair is black, kinky hair and kept short, brown eyes)

There was an orange, a leaf accessory on top of his helmet. His tag read "Tang". (Caucasian descent, 6"2ish, amber like eyes, white hair, long and straight as it reaches down to his shoulders but he keeps it up.)

Brown had what looked to be his son sitting next to him. The smaller cyan crewmate hugging a plush to his chest anxiously. His dad's nametag read "Bark", a survivor patch also on his arm. (African American descent, 5"8, keeps his hair really short but it's still there, light brown eyes)(Cyan child is Caucasian x African American descent, green eyes, and his hair is grown a bit because it's more tight curls then kinky hair like his dad's)

Finally there was a pink. She had a flower crown on top of her helmet. The nametag said "Tulip". (Japanese descent, 5"4.5, dark eyes, hair is black, short, and wavy)

I broke the silence, it felt tense.

"Hello I'm Curls." I great to the group, "The guy next to me is Silver. We wanna thank you for letting us onto the ship."

"It was no problem, did you expect us to leave you out floating in space?" Blizzard asked, patting his kid on the head. They coo happily at the attention. I laughed softly.

"Not really, we just didn't expect help so fast." I gave Silver's hand a small squeeze under the table, trying to make him talk too but he stayed silent.

"So what happened on your ship? How is it only you both left alive?" Bark asked, his son playing with the plush now. Not having a care in the world.

"Well everything was going fine the first few months of traveling. Everything was peaceful... That was until we found out an imposter was on the ship... Everything went into madness. It was left to me, Silver, and two crewmates. The imposter found me alone and tried-" I stopped talking and looked as Cyan's visor looked at me with interest, even the baby crewmate was looking at me. I cleared my throat softly.

"Some bad things... Luckily Silver and the other crewmate came to save me and we ejected the imposter. Sadly the crewmate was badly hurt when they wrestled with the imposter and he left us when he lost too much blood..." I finished explaining and the table was quiet once more.

"Why did you call this hero of yours just "crewmate"? Why not his name or even his color?" Steel asked and I felt myself get a cold sweat as I try to think of something.

"He said he didn't wanna be known as the guy who died when he should have lived. We don't say his name out of respect for him." Silver chimes in and I mentally sigh in relief.

"So I saw you both holding hands as you came in. Are you both together?" Tulip asked and I nodded softly, "How did you both meet?"

"We met in training camp and started to date. It was supposed to be our first mission together as a couple but... It didn't go so well." Silver filled in for me and there was a sad silence.

"Well I have tasks to do. It was good meeting you both." Oliver says and get up, the other take this as a sign to say their goodbyes and good lucks as they go to do their tasks as well. Only bark was left behind with his son. Bark stretched as he got up, his son holding out the plush. Bark takes the plush and put it on his head, turning to us.

"I'll show you both the sleeping quarters. I'm sure you're both exhausted." He says and starts to lead the way, his son staying close to him. The young cyan crewmate looking up at us, I smile softly.

"Hello there, what's your name?" I ask and the kid is quiet for a moment as he holds his father's hand.

"I'm sky." He replies, his voice was so pure and innocent it made my hear melt.

"How old are you?" Silver asked and the sky was quiet for a moment.

"Come on son, you know this." Bark encourages as he keep walking.

"I know dad! Give me a second to think!" Sky says and seems to think harder.

"Oh- While he's thinking we actually need a wedding room." I chime in and Bark nods softly.

"Figured so. You both were acting too friendly to be just a couple." Bark says and I feel my face get hot, "I'm leading you both to the room right now."

"Oh oh! I'm seven!" Sky finally said and I gasped.

"Seven?? Wow you're a big boy! Are you able to help your dad with tasks?" Silver asks, being over dramatic. Sky nods excitedly.

"Here you both are. Berry will give you both your tasks tomorrow during breakfast." Bark says and I look at the door in front of us smiling softly.

"Thank you so much, Mr-?" I still ask his name though it's on his suit. It's the polite way to do things. I see Bark smile softly, he was African American it seemed as his skin was a lovely dark chocolate color.

"Bark. Just call me Bark. It was nice meeting you both." Bark says and Silver nods softly.

"You too, until we see each other again." Silver says and shakes his hand. Bark turns and start to leave. Sky looks back and waves wildly at us.

"Bu-bye!" Sky yells and I wave as Silver opens the door.

"Bye Sky!" I yell and go into the room once Bark and Sky turn the corner and disappear from sight. I shut the door behind me and turn around to see Silver collapsed on the bed.

"Hey make room." I say and start to take off my suit. Putting my helmet, suit, and boots in their respective places. Also slipping off my bra and hanging it with my suit. Silver gives a muffled groan as he keeps his face pushed against the bed.

"Babe this bed is so comfortable..." Silver says as he rolls over and gives me room to lay next to him. He takes off his helmet and throws his boots to the side of the bed. I lay down and sigh as the soft sheets felt like heaven on my tired body. He turns over and hugs me close to his chest. I smile up at him and he smiles back down at me. I yawn as I feel him cover us with a blanket.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, feeling sleep make my eye lids heavy. Silver hums.

"Pretty good. What about you?" He hugs me closer to him, his tendrils starting to wrap around me. I snuggled into them and got comfy.

"Awesome..." I yawn one more time and suddenly sleep has me in it's grip. I slip away into a blissful void.

_Hopefully things will stay this way..._


	29. Ghosts of the past never rest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls feels an old memory resurface. One she'd rather forget all together.
> 
> There are friends it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ-ඞඞඞඞඞඞඞ
> 
> Y'all ever get the urge to write a book on two gay imposters going out together to find a female? Cause I do.
> 
> Ugghh I wanna sleep but the book got me hype cause it's coming to it's climax. Pray for my writer soul y'all.

I groan softly as I'm forced to wake up, my stomach telling me it is definitely breakfast time. I struggle to get out of Silver's grip, his tendrils holding me tight. He growl softly and his eyes shoot open, looking around for any danger.

"What happened!? Who's there!?" He snarls out, sleep thick in his voice but I'll be damned if he couldn't kill someone even in that state. I snicker and touch his face gently. He jumps and looks down into my eyes.

"It's just me love. I'm hungry." I comfort and I feel the tendrils lessen their grip. Silver grunted in displeasure, letting me go as he turned over to put his back to me.

"I don't wanna go out there." Silver huffed, I got out of bed and started to get ready, "It still smells so strange..."

"Oh stop fussing. I have five babies I gotta take care of soon, not six." I tease and he smiles a bit. I pull on my suit and step into my boots.

"Mama I'm hungry." Silver yells and I snort. I zip up my suit, clipping everything tightly into place. I jump as I feel tendrils feel me up.

"Hey tendrils off Mister. If you're acting this fussy then you're clearly fully awake and don't need help getting up." I smile and Silver glares softly before huffing and getting out of bed.

"Fine..." Silver grumbles and morphs into his suit, looking miserable. I pat his back and plant a kiss on his cheek before putting on my helmet. Silver grew his happy grin and put on his own helmet, putting on his boots as well. My stomach growled once more, a harsh reminder of what woke me.

"Alright. We should get or tasks today. Ooo I hope it's waffles for breakfast! I have been craving them since I woke up!" I lick my lips as I open the door, Silver letting out an amused huff as he followed close behind. The door opened to an empty hall, I took the first steps alone before Silver walked next to me and held my hand. The walk was easy the destination was what scared me a tiny bit.

_I hope mom doesn't hate me..._

I frown softly, I never wanted to disappoint my mom. She did so much for me and my sister. I smiled weakly at the realization of something.

_Silver loses his brother thanks to my species and people say I lost my sister from an imposter..._

I shook the thought away. I won't believe my sister died from an imposter. Only she died on that ship and they didn't eject someone once. It was just a freak accident. A swift, painless death. I won't believe I'm married to someone who may be anyway related to my sister's death. I felt queasy as I kept thinking about it. My walk slowing down. Silver looked back at me.

"Are you okay? Are you having another cramp?" He asked softly and I sighed, holding his hand tighter.

"No I just... I wanna be held right now..." I said weakly and held my arms up to him. He picked me up and held me close, going inside admin and sitting down in one of the comfy chairs. I felt him slowly take off my helmet and I sniffled. Not realizing I was crying until the cold air chilled the tears on my face.

"Hey hey..." Silver said softly like he was comforting a wounded animal, putting a hand on my face, "What's wrong?"

I felt myself melt a bit. He sounded so worried. I sometimes forget he's not even human thanks to how gentle he was with me. I just whimpered and kept crying Silver pulled me into a hug. Arms wrapped around me, not bothering to take off his helmet. More then likely because he just didn't want to let go of me, I question why his tendrils weren't hugging me until I realize we're out in the open.

"Is it all too overwhelming?..." He asks softly and I shake my head no, hugging him tightly. Silver sighs softly and rubs my back as he keeps me close. He doesn't ask anymore questions as he lets me cry my eyes out. I suddenly feel my body jerk forward and palm Silver's groin.

_That's right... Doesn't that make me feel better?..._

Silver tensed up as I kept palming him through the suit. Taking off his helmet and I freeze as he glares at me. His eyes full of worry and a bit of annoyance.

"I did not marry someone who uses sex as an escape Curls. I told you about this." Silver said softly, moving my hands away from his groin. He squeezes my hands softly as I kept crying.

"Please Silver- I don't wanna think about it anymore..." I choke out and Silver just watched me, he gave out a soft sigh. Wrapping his arms around me once more but this time he didn't pull me to his chest.

"Tell me what happened." His voice was gentle, like I was an animal ready to run and never look back as I leave him in the dust. I sniffled and shook my head. My heart hurt to talk about it. Silver was silent for a moment.

"You know... A pretty girl once told me that most people feel better when they talk about what happened. I get a feeling you didn't tell me everything in your past..." Silver said and I felt my heart sink.

_He's gonna use that line against me?..._

I go to pull away from him but Silver holds me tightly. Keeping me in place. My heart throbbed painfully. Why did mom have to bring up Wavy? I finally pushed her death down and out of my world but she brought her up again. Now she's haunting my mind again, she said when she died she could haunt me forever. I quickly look around, was she here now? Did she enjoy this pathetic display of emotions? I felt myself start to hyperventilate. I suddenly felt hands grab either side of my face and they turn me to a worried looking Silver. He looked a bit scared but he was doing great at not showing it.

"This same pretty girl", he started, his voice full of his own sadness from seeing mine spill out, "She said... Y-You don't have to push the memories away- You J-Just accept them and move on..."

I watched, shocked as Silver started to have tears fall down his own face. I hiccuped softly as I kept feeling the pain in my heart make more tears. Now it felt even more in pain as I saw Silver cry for and with me.

"You don't have to tell me- It looks like you've kept this down for a while...Just-" Silver pulls me into another tight hug, I cried into his shoulder.

"Don't forget I'm here for you..." He muttered sadly and I felt my heart get twisted into knots.

_I hate this so much- I hate all of it- I hate it so bad it makes me wanna get up and fight-_

Silver was quiet as he let me cry. It took a few minutes for me to cry my eyes out. His hands giving loving rubs and touches as to comfort me. They helped a bit with the burning flame of pain in my heart. He moved so I would look at him once more, wiping away my tears.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Silver asked, I shook my heart. sniffling and wipe away my last tears. My eyes felt dry and tired, I forced myself out of his lap and put on my helmet. He hesitated for a second before getting his own helmet and following me as we finally reached the cafeteria. There was still a few people left eating the last of their breakfast. Bark, Sky, Tulip, Steel, and mom. Bark and sky ate together while Tulip and mom ate alone.

"Hey over here!" Sky yelled and waves at us excitedly, Bark looked over to us and waved as well. Silver held my hand tightly.

"I love you." He murmured softly before letting go and heading over. I swallowed my sadness and followed Silver to the table.

Sky and Bark had their helmets off so they could eat. Me and Silver did the same as we sat down, common courtesy in the cafeteria.

"We almost thought you wouldn't come! Sky here waited to wait before we went up to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Ain't that right Sky?" Bark looked over, a warm and amused smile on his face as Sky nodded excitedly.

"Thank you Sky, that's very kind of you." Silver says, smiling. His teeth were back to their fake human form. Sky basically bounced from the table, grabbing Silver's hand.

"Come on! I'll show you how to do things!" Sky yelled, I watched them go until I felt a hand over my own that here on the table. I jumped and looked to Bark that had worry in his brown eyes.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are red and puffy..." Bark was cautious as he talked. I frowned softly and felt my eyes still burned softly from how much I cried.

"I-It's just... I haven't told something important about me to Silver... It came into my thoughts again and... I just don't know how to handle it..." I whispered, spare tears going down my face and irritating my eyes more. Bark sighed softly and patted my hands.

"Are you okay purple?" Another voice came and I quickly shyed away. I don't want all attention on me at all in the moment. Bark frowned as I jerked away and turned to talk to pink.

"It's a personal thing. She doesn't really wanna talk about it..." Bark softly informed. Pink let out a soft 'Oh'. She went to me and patted my back. I looked up to her dark eyes.

_God please just leave me alone. I feel so bad already. I don't want to be the highlight of the day._

"I hope you start feeling better." Pink said softly and patted my back once more before leaving me alone and throwing away the trash in her hand. Putting on her helmet before going to do her tasks.

"Look Curls I won't make you talk or anything but if you need another person to talk to I'll be here. We're crewmates after all, gotta work together to be a functioning unit." Bark said and I smiled weakly. I heard more approaching bootsteps.

"We got breakfast! It's still pretty warm from being made this morning!" Sky announced happily and gave his father some oatmeal while he had a plate of eggs and bacon. Silver gave me a plate of waffles the way I like them. Butter and maple syrup. He sat next to me with a plate of eggs and toast.

"Sky I think you became confused on what Dad likes and what you like too." Bark says and Sky makes a soft hum in ackloedgement.

"You see... If I remember correctly you don't like eggs just yet. You also really love your oatmeal." Bark said and Sky just smiles. grabbing the fork and knife he brought over.

"No I very much like eggs." Sky states plainly and Bark shrugs softly.

"Alright then. Guess I'll eat this bowl of oatmeal." Bark says and goes to start eating.

"No! Dad wait!" Sky yells, Bark stops immediately. Looking confused as he looked to his son.

"That's weird I thought you just said you liked your eggs, Sky." Silver chips in, we were waiting to eat till they started. Sky frowned as he pushed away to give his dad his breakfast while he got his oatmeal. I gasped softly.

"You lied to us? Sky how could you?" I try to act as dramatic as possible. Sky giggles and I smile.

"I just felt like it." Sky said and Bark smiled.

"You know I'm so hungry I could eat a star-" Sky started but my stomach growled loudly making. I felt my face was hot as everyone at the table looked at me with shocked faces.

"... Guess not as hungry as Purple. It sounds like she'll eat a whole galaxy willingly." Silver eased and elbowed me. Making the others laugh as my face just felt hotter, I giggled softly.

"Alright well let's not make the lady wait anymore. They have a big day ahead of them." Bark stated before starting to eat. Sky nodded and started to eat his oatmeal. Silver looked at me and gave a soft smile, I smiled back. Silver starts to eat, I look over to the window of the cafeteria. Watching the stars and worlds outside move lazily by. I turn my attention to the food, wincing softly as I felt a cramp.

_Don't worry babies, mama is starting to finally eat._

I think to myself before digging into my waffles. quietly enjoying the crunch and taste of the waffles, the sickly sweet taste of maple syrup, and the unique taste of butter on my tongue. I'd say waffles were in my top five favorite breakfast items.

"Honey slow down. Those waffles aren't going anywhere." Silver teased but I ignored as I kept eating, giving him the side eye as I enjoyed my meal. Once the taste touched my tongue I ain't letting this plate go till I finished it. Sighing softly in relief as I finished my food, Sky was also done. He patted his belly with content, making me smile softly. I touched my bump gently. It grew a tiny bit with each passing day. Soon enough it will be flat and me and Silver will have to keep head count.

"Wow what has you so happy?" Bark said, smiling softly as he finished his plate. I felt my smile spread wider.

"Just thinking about how fun this trip will be. I hope we all stay together has a unit. It will be easier to find imposters that way, not to mention we can relax." I say and Bark gave a happy hum.

"That does sound fun huh Sky?" Bark looked to his son who nodded happily.

"Yeah yeah! Then we can all be friends and it will be like one big family!" Sky explained happily and Silver laughed softly, amused. A warm smile on his face.

Bark got his dishes and Sky's now empty bowl. I stand up to get me and Silver's but Silver put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me, faint worry on his face. I give a smile and put my own hand on hiss shoulder as I got our dishes and walked with Bark to the kitchen to clean them. Leaving Silver and Sky to talk.

_I'm sure they'll do fine. Silver likes kids._

"You know if we wanted we could all become a unit. I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind." Bark said as he started to clean his dirty dishes. I sighed softly, smiling.

"I'll talk to her about it later. I think she's mad at me." I huffed and Bark raised a brow as he looked at me.

"Really? Are we talking about the same person? The same one that used to always talk to me about her daughters excitedly as you both went to train?" Bark said and I get confused.

"How do you-"

"Me, your mom, Blizzard, Pink, Tang, and Steel became a unit a few years back. Your mom wasn't letting you guys follow her anymore but she never let us forget about you both." Bark finished his dishes and moved to I could wash my own. I felt my cheeks a little warm with embarrassment.

_Mom really did that? How embarrassing-_

"So are you still an alien fanatic?" Bark asked and my face get hot. Bark laughing as I fumbled and dropped the dishes back into the sink.

_DAMN YOU MOM! Why did you do this to meeeeeee!_


	30. New tasks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls and Silver gets their tasks along with something extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ-ඞඞඞඞඞඞඞ
> 
> I'm finally SNAPPING and writing another book. It's not among us but it'll be fun to write.

I sighed as I finished cleaning and put the dishes away to dry, Bark stayed with me as I cleaned.

"So what did you do that made you think Berry would hate you?" Bark asked and I sighed softly. Guess I could tell him. They're gonna know soon anyway thanks to my belly.

"Well um... I kinda got pregnant and she always told me to wait till I was a survivor rank..." I say and Bark gasps softly and looks at me, face full of shock. A smile suddenly on his face.

"That's so great! How far along are you? Do you know how many yet?" Bark asked, suddenly excited. I smile softly and touch my bump through my suit and clothes.

"About three months and it should be five crewmates." I reply, Bark looks absolutely excited.

"You're worried about Berry hating them? Seriously? Curls she may be upset from you going and getting pregnant so soon but I can assure we, as a group, won't push away any babies you'll have." Bark reassured and I smiled softly.

"Thanks Bark... That makes me feel better..." I frown, "But mom is probably still mad over what happened..."

"Maybe but you'll never know till you go and ask." Bark offers and I huff, following him out.

_Asking is a suicide mission..._

I saw Silver happily chatting with Sky. Sky looked over and waved at us. Getting up from his seat and Bark rubs his head. Getting his helmet before turning to us.

"Well we have tasks we need to finish. See you both during dinner." Bark says with a smile. Sky got his helmet and put it on. Bark followed his son example, putting his helmet on.

"Bye Silver! Bye Curls!" Sky happily said as Bark took his hand and lead him out of the cafeteria.

"Bye Sky! Bye Bark!" I yelled while Silver waved bye to Sky. We watched them till they turned a corner and out of sight.

"Are you both ready?" Mom called from her table. I put on my helmet and Silver put on his, turning to her to find she had her helmet on as well. Silver held my hand and I held his. I could tell he was nervous as I heard his cute little nervous imposter noise. I gave his hand a loving squeeze as we walk to her. She looked down at her work tablet.

"Your tablets are in my room. Just follow me and I'll give them to you." She stated professionally and I felt sadness in my heart. She never talked that way to me before... She lead the way down what was a maze of halls. Silver followed while holding my hand to lead me, I daydreamed off. One of the many things pregnancy does to me. I daydream about the future and other things. What color the kids will be, when me and Silver will cuddle again, how many will be boys, and how many will be girls.

I jump a bit as I run into Silver. He chuckles softly and looks down at me. I look ahead and find mom opening her room door. Silver went inside and I tagged along. Her room was clean and organized. A picture of me and my sister as babies were on a shelf with some of her little momentos she kept over the years as we grew up and went to school training.

"Alright. Here they are. They have maps, your tasks for the day, schedules, and some extra info tabs you can read up on different things using it." Mom explained, handing me and Silver our new tablets. I put it away and so did Silver. We all stood there in tense silence. Me and Silver waiting for her to dismiss us but she didn't say anything. Finally the silence was broken with a sigh from mom.

"Curls I um... I don't really enjoy the fact you went behind my back and got pregnant so early... I know you were excited to start a family but sweetheart this wasn't a way to go." Mom scolded softly as she held my hand. Her visor looking up at mine I saw her eyes were full of sadness and worry. I tightened my grip on her hand.

"I know it just kinda happened... Silver was really nice to me after everything went down and... Well it just happened before I knew what to do..." I explain best I could without lying. Silver wasn't nice in the beginning and it really did just kinda happen at first.

_Not gonna say it was against my will at first but now that I'm on board should I even ever bring it up?..._

"Did you take her against her will?" Mom barked at Silver and he flinched away, obviously scared shitless of mom. I wouldn't blame him from what his mom did to him...

"N-No Ms. Berry- Ma'am-" He stuttered out and mom started laughing. I smiled softly and giggled a bit too. Silver just stood there, confused.

"I'm just askin' a question boy. No need to piss your boots! Curls would of told me anyway if you did that. You picked a rabbit cause he's super jumpy." Mom said and walked away to her bed. Pulling out a present. I raised a brow in confusion as she walked to me.

"I know you still like your aliens even though you say you don't. Happy late birthday baby. Here birthday girl." Mom said and handed me the present, I looked at it with surprised eyes. Silver perked up and looked interested in what was happening.

_My... Birthday...?_

"Wait- She liked aliens?" Silver chimed in, I could hear the amusement in his voice. Mom nodded, smiling under her visor.

"Mmhm. It was all she would go on about when she was walking next to me. Saying how she'd befriend an alien and explore with them. 'I'll show you my alien friend when I meet them mom'." Mom said and I felt my cheeks were hot. Why in the world does she keep bringing that up? Was that really all I talked about as a kid? Couldn't I have blabbered on about something more normal like boys or a specific animal? Silver laughed and looked at me where he stood next to mom.

"I would of never of guessed she liked aliens." He stated, I felt anticipation crawl up my spine as the undertone of his voice was dangerous.

"Yeah! She even had this little UFO plush. It was so tacy I felt bad buying it but she loved the hell out of it. It's actually over here on the shelf." Mom continued and went to the shelf. Showing Silver different momentos and the UFO plush she gave me when I was only six. I huffed as I got a cramp and sat on her bed. Putting the present in my lap. I looked down at the tag and read it.

_'To Curls. Happy 22nd'. I'll wait till mom is done embarrassing me to open my gift._

"Hey who was this other girl here?" Silver asked and I felt my heart drop, the happy vibe of the room was blown away. Mom was quiet as she explained.

"That's Wavy... She was ahead of Curls in her studies and got to get on a ship earlier but it wasn't for the better..." She said softly and Silver looked back at me. I quickly turned my attention back to the gift in my lap. Trying to block out what mom would say next, it made me sick to my stomach.

"She was killed by an imposter."

If the room wasn't silent before then it definitely was now. I could feel Silver's eyes on me. I felt tears choking me as I didn't wanna start crying. Mom would never let me leave if I started crying.

"Oh... Well... I'm sorry for your loss..." Silver said softly, breaking the choking silence. I heard soft bootsteps go to me and a hand pat my helmet. I looked up to see Silver's visor looking down at me. His eyes soft and apologetic.

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthdays?" Silver huffed and playfully shook me, his voice slowing to say 'birthday'. Mom went to us, sitting on the bed as well.

"Well um... I kinda... Forgot?..." I said weakly and mom grabbed my shoulder to make me look at her.

"You forgot?? How do you forget your own birthday?" She asked, voice full of disbelief, "Did you even have cake?!"

I shook my head and she gasped, sounding almost offended. Silver made me look at him.

"I can't believe you forgot a birthday! I would of gave you a- um-!" He looked at the box on my lap breifly, his face full of confusion before snapping to a bit of understanding, "Gift! You turned- Uh-"

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty-two!?" Silver repeated, surprise in his voice.

"Wait you didn't know how old she was?! How old are you?? Not that age really matters at this point but aren't you like- Forty?" Mom jumped in and Sliver looked at her and slumped. I felt my own brow raise.

_How old is he anyway?..._

I felt a shiver go down my spine. He sure didn't look forty but if he still fucks that good then I guess it's alright. Our kids gonna be there for that long haul breeding then-

"Forty!? I'm Twenty-three! Going on Twenty-four this year! Geez for another blue you sure are bad at ranging age based on how I look." Silver stated simply and Mom nodded. Seeming to approve his answer.

"Well I haven't seen your face yet so I can only go on height and voice." Mom stated and Silver snorted.

:"I wouldn't do that from how tall you are. How old are you anyway?" Silver huffs and mom puts her hands on her waist.

"I'm forty-one years young thank you! Also watch how you talk about my height! I'll make sure you aren't alone with your wife for weeks boy!" Mom states and huffs, crossing her arms. Silver raises a brow.

"You don't look forty-one. More like... Mid to late twenties..." Silver said and I giggled softly. Mom perked up again.

"Aw thank you Blue. I do take good care of myself. I'm thinking of going back to dating. I'll need someone to hang out with when I finally retire." Mom huffed, happy. I smiled softly, hopefully she'll find someone good.

"Well come on birthday girl. Open your present. We'll have to make sure you have a piece of cake with your dinner tonight as a late birthday sweet." Silver excitedly said and leaned down a bit to look at the gift. I put my hand on the present and rubbed the ribbon a bit, smiling. The box was a light violet while the ribbon was black and tied the top down neatly with a bow.

_It's very pretty..._

"Did you wrap it yourself mom?" I looked to her and she laughed softly.

"No I got some help from Bark. Really sweet guy." Mom said and Silver nodded softly.

"Yeah. We've talk to him and his son before. Really good crewmates." Silver chirped and I slowly pulled the ribbon undone. Taking the top off the box. I saw a card on the top. It was decorated like a galaxy. I picked it up and opened it. 'You're out of this world!' the card said, I laughed softly and looked down at the hand written note.

_Dear Curls, You're the best daughter I could ever ask for. You always call me at least once a month and tell me how your studies are going. Speaking of studies, you should be an official rookie crewmate when you read this. I can't wait for you to get out and make friendships! -Love, mom_

I looked over and hugged mom, she laughed softly and hugged back. Patting my back and letting go once again.

"Well look inside." Mom said and I do so. My smile widening as I see stickers at the bottom. I pick them up and examine them excitedly. Stickers were super expensive and hard to come by.

"Stickers?! Mom how much were these?" I ask and she held up her hand.

"Don't even try to pay me back. I know you'll love them." She said, Silver leaned in and looked at them.

"What are these?" He asked, curious. Taking one of the stickers and looking closer.

"They're stickers Silver! They go for a lot of points since they're super expensive if you want a custom one!" I explain, giddy. Silver was still confused but chuckled in amusement from how hyped I was.

"I got two, I guess you and Silver could have one each if you want." Mom explained and I smiled excitedly, looking up at him. He was still kinda confused.

"What do you do with them?" He asked. I looked at the two stickers and took the one I preferred, handing it to mom who exposed the sticky part of my sticker.

"Well you'll have to have someone expose the stick part of it. They'll have to put it on for you too. It's like an accessory for your helmet but these ones stay on for good." I explain and face mom, sticker ready to be put on my helmet.

"What side baby?" Mom asked softly and I looked to my right so she'd have more room on my left side.

"The left please. Around the upper half of the visor." I state and she nodded. Putting it into place and pressing hard on it. Taking her hand away I looked at Silver and I saw him smile.

"How's it look?" I excitedly asked and Silver patted the top of my helmet.

"Looks really good." Silver purred and I picked up the other sticker mom got me, showing him.

"This is the one you'd have." I state and Silver takes it from me to look at it closer. Nodding softly and handing it to mom.

"Have mine like hers but on the right side please." Silver asked, crouching down so mom could reach his helmet.

"You got it dear. Stay still now." Mom said and applied the sticker to his helmet like she did mine, "There. All done."

Silver looked at me and I smiled as I saw the sticker on the upper right area near his visor.

"How's it look?" He asked and I smiled.

"Really good! Handsome, serious blue." I say and Mom laughed softly.

"What about me?" She asked and I thought a moment.

"Scary and pretty." Silver states before I could speak and mom laughed. Suddenly doing a pose on the bed.

"Why thank you Blue. I am deviously beautiful." She hummed and I snickered. Standing up off the bed and mom did the same. I pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks mom. I love it." I say, patting her back. She hummed softly.

"Anything for you sweet." She lets go and back away, looking at us both, "Alright I think we spent enough time not working. You both have your tasks and I have mine. I'll see you at dinner."

With that Mom left and we followed her out. She looked at her tablet and went one way. I looked down at my tablet but jumped softly as I felt the familiar feel of a tendril between my legs and rubbing where my clothed slit was. I looked up to see Silver looking at his tablet innocently, glancing at me. He flashes his sharp toothed grin that made heat pool in my stomach.

"You know I'll have to give you a... gift... too." He growled lowly, I swallowed and felt my mouth was dry. His eyes got a bit of a glint. He talked like the word was foreign and new to his tongue.

"I think I know just the gift to give you."


	31. So I heard you like aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver wishes Curls a happy late 22 and then more chatting with crewmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ-ඞඞඞඞඞඞඞ
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I love every single one of them!
> 
> I also wrote a book that's an alternate ending to this book called "Extermination" If you love these characters and don't want to cry I recommend not reading.

I was quiet as I did my assigned tasks. Silver was with me, fixing wires in electrical. I felt a bit mislead.

_What kind of gift was he talking about?_

I felt heat pool in my stomach but shake it off, my face feeling hot. Now wasn't the time to get horny. I finish redirecting power and look over to see a patiently waiting Silver.

"All ready to go?" He asked, holding out a hand. I smile and take it.

"Yep." I hum and Silver leads the way to the next task. Looking down at his tablet with his free hand. I tense a little as I see Tulip turn the corner in front of us but raise a brow as I see her holding Steel's hand. We almost walk past them. Almost.

"Hey, Purple. How are you doing?" Tulip asks and I stop walking. turning to look at her. Feeling a little embarrassed from my crying this morning.

"Oh um- I'm okay. I feel a lot better now." I inform, hoping Silver won't get too suspicious. Tulip suddenly gasps and gets closer, letting go of Steel's hand.

"Is that a sticker?! Oh wow! Steel look at this!" Tulip said excitedly, "Where'd you get it?"

I felt a smile on my face, Silver turned to look at the small fanbase my sticker got.

"Mom got it for me on my twenty second birthday. She just gave it to me this morning. She got two so I gave Silver one." I finish telling them and they look up at Silver, Tulip jumped in her place excitedly.

"Aww! You're matching! I love them!" Tulip said, excited. She turned to me again, I saw a smile on her face.

"They are very nice looking. You'd think you were both a couple." Steel hummed, I heard Silver give a quiet huff.

"We're married." Silver stated blankly and Steel went silent but Tulip kept jumping a bit with over excitement.

"That's even better! Baby we should get matching stickers too!" Tulip pleaded and held Steel's hand, seeming to give puppy eyes through her visor that made Steel huff. I raise a curious brow.

_Baby?_

"Are you kidding Tulip? Those things cost a fortune. What would we even match anyway?" Steel responses and Tulip pouts.

"Anything! Let's do space or stars or something really cool like their aliens!" Tulip throws suggestions and I feel Silver rub the top of my hand with his thumb. I smile a bit, giving a reassuring squeeze. He only did that when he thought I was getting overwhelmed. My thoughts reassuring him though I knew he wouldn't hear them.

_I'm fine, just confused love._

"So... Are you both...?" Silver asks , sounding unsure.

"Very in love? Very much yes." Tulip coos and hugs Steel who struggles a bit to get out of her grip but gives up. I smile softly.

"Aw that's amazing! Are you both married yet?" I asked, curious. I know the law accepted same sex marriages even though they didn't produce young. Steel and Tulip looked at each other, quiet for a moment.

"This is our fourth year married right?" Tulip asked softly and Steel nodded, laughing softly.

"Yep, fourth year. Ironically we met thanks to this forming group. What was it- Me, Blizzard, and Berry before you came along?" Steel asked and Tulip nodded.

"Yeah that sounds about right because after me came Bark with his kid and finally Tang. We picked up Oliver last station but I don't think he'll join our little group." Tulip rambled a bit as she remembered events. I just kept smiling softly.

_Well this crew is really tightknit together. A lot better then a bunch of newbies, at least we can relax here._

"Tulip I think we should really get back to our tasks love." Steel says as she looks at her almost full lists of tasks, Tulip huffs but agrees.

"See you guys later!" Tulip yells as they leave, going down the hallway. Leaving me and Silver in silence. I smiled still.

"They're nice." I say softly and Silver gives a hum.

"They both smell weird." Silver huffs and I hit his hand softly.

"They probably share perfume. I'm glad you didn't say that while they were there." I Huff and Silver grumbles as he goes into the reactor.

"I'm not rude. I waited till I knew they wouldn't hear. I'm better then some humans in doing that." He states proudly as he unlocks the Manifolds. I just playfully scoff and look at my almost done task list. We didn't have as many as the others and they were kinda short since we were new to the crew. I'm sure tomorrow it would even out more with the others and we'd get some longer tasks.

"Alright. I finished my last task. What do you got?" Silver looks up, I peek at his tablet and see he was actually done. I look at my own.

"Divert power in security and realign the upper engine." I reply and Silver hums, taking my hand once again. I hummed softly.

"You know security is right next door right? You don't have to hold my hand." I say, leading us out and into security.

"Just wanted to hold onto the birthday girl." Silver purred and I smile, heat on my face. I go over and start to divert the power. Letting go of his hand to focus on my assigned task.

"You said you had a gift for me too. What is it?" I keep worming, finishing and shutting the door. I go to turn around but I suddenly get pushed against the wall and Silver growls lowly into my ear. Heat pooling more into my stomach.

"You know I was gonna wait till we got to our room but... I feel like you'd enjoy this, naughty girl." His voice rumbled as I felt tendrils start to undo my fixed suit, another working on taking off my helmet. I jerk back into his touch making him chuckle lowly.

"I knew it." He practically purred and his tendrils moved to take off my clothes that were under my suit. Taking off my bra and tank top with a swift motion, sliding off my shorts and panties without a second thought. He put his hands over my breasts and started to fondle them with loving caresses, pulling a soft moan from my throat. Silver quickly hushed me.

"Don't need someone walking in hm?~" He said softly and I felt something new pump through my veins.

_Walking... In?..._

Silver turned me around to face him and I saw the door wide open, anyone could peek in and see. My face felt like it was set ablaze from how hot it felt. Silver gave a grin and picked me up, I noticed he took my clothes with him. This tendrils carrying them as we walked to the main purpose of the security. I looked back at the few security cameras on the ship. Bark and Sky were busy with weapons, Blizzard was busy feeling his baby in the cafeteria where Oliver chatted with him. Tulip, Steel, Mom, and Tang were nowhere to be found. I swallowed a lump in my throat, looking down at a still fully suited Silver.

"S-Silver I don't know about this-" I whisper, arousal still flared in the pit of my stomach but it felt... Strange... Like a rush of arousal. Silver sat me on his lap, I could see the fully open door where I was sitting. Silver gave an amused purr.

"Your body seems to know Curls~ You smell like you need a good ravaging from your favorite imposter." He spoke lowly into my ear, a tendril rubbing my slick slit. I felt his own member tap my inner thigh making me jump a bit. I bit my bottom lip and grinded into it. His grin grew as his tendril now teased my entrance, making a ripple of anticipation go up my spine.

"You know... I think for my gift... I'll give you a new and improved bite mark. Right over your old one." Silver hums casually, using a gloved finger to trace where my claiming bite was. My body felt on fire from his small touches and rubs.

"What do you think?" He takes off his helmet and I see the primal lust in his eyes. I felt myself melt more and more into his touches, starting to pant a bit from the adrenaline.

"I don't give a shit just keep touching me." I huff back a reply and he rolled his eyes, still smiling. Grabbing my chin so I looked directly at him, his thumb rubbing my bottom lip. His tongue peaking out to lick his lips, sending another shiver down my spine.

"You're so cute moaning from my touches like this but I don't want you to be embarrassed by being caught so..." Silver moved his face closer, I felt his breath on my face, "I'll just have to keep you quiet~"

My surprised squeak was muffled as Silver pulled me into a kiss, I flinched a bit as I felt his tongue explore my mouth. His hands grabbed my thighs as the tendril between my legs was pulled away, instead something with more girth prodded at my entrance. I bucked my hips down but Silver kept me in place. Growling a soft warning as he kept teasing me, I felt like I was dying as I was denied what I so desperately wanted. Silver's tongue venturing down my throat and gagging me a bit. I try to make a noise to show I didn't like it but it's too muffled and full of need to even be considered a sound made with the reasoning part of my brain.

Silver took this as a sign and slowly eased me onto his member, my relived moan almost nonexistent. His cock filling me perfectly, I held onto him to try and stay grounded. A tendril giving my neck a loving rub before they moved to wrap around my thighs. I raise a brow until they start to make me bounce on his member. I moaned against his tongue as he picked up the pace from a slow and teasing one. One of his hands wrapped around me while the other was holding my neck and rubbing my bite mark gently. making sure I never forgot in my lust filled haze what he said his gift would be.

"I wonder how those two new guys are doing."

I felt my heart drop and eyes snap open as the voice echoed down the hall. Faint bootsteps getting slowly louder. I pushed against Silver to try and break away but he wasn't having any of it as he held me firmly. Making me bounce faster on his member, the tip hitting places that made my soul wail with pleasure. The knot in my stomach getting tighter even though I was feeling a thrill I never felt before. His tendrils giving me comforting rubs as I choked down moans. Not wanting to be seen.

_How would I even explain this scene- Definitely not 'My husband is an imposter and he's just making me inch closer to climax when he also promised to bite my neck'...? No..._

The bootsteps got closer and Silver, the bastard, starting to harshly snap his hips up to meet my own. Making strangled moans come from my throat. The knot in my stomach tightening even more, my fingers going through his hair and gripping tightly. Silver giving a soft growl in response.

"I'm sure they're fine." A voice responded, my brain pieced together it was Oliver and Tang talking as they headed to their next task. I prayed to the star gods that their next task was not in here.

They continued talking but my brain forgot what English was when Silver's tip harshly tapped my cervix. I cried out against his tongue as he kept abusing it. Making me see stars as his tendrils roamed and touched my body. He seemed almost annoyed that they were still close by. I watched the door through the haze, hoping never to see an orange and lime suit enter. My walls clenched around Silver's length as I was edging my climax. I felt almost relieved as the bootsteps and voices faded away.

Silver snarled and pulled his tongue from my mouth, I got half a moan out before a tendril replaced his tongue. His thrusts up were almost desperate. Silver panting lightly, moving to kiss and lick my neck.

"I thought they'd never leave..." He growled against my ear, the knot in my stomach finally snapping with one very rough snap of his hips. I felt like I was on cloud nine as he kept thrusting into me. I suddenly snapped out of his and screamed as the feeling of needles filled my orgasmed crazed brain. The twist of pain and pleasure making me shake. Silver bit down exactly where he did when we first became an official breeder and seeder.

I almost missed Silver cumming as my brain tried to catch up with the rest of me. His seed thick and warm as it filled me to the brim. His thrust now gentle and short. My body felt exshausted as I slowly came back down. My neck throbbed with pain as Silver removed his teeth. I felt him lick the blood that slowly oozed out, a satisfied purr reaching my ear. He pulled back and I watched as he licked away the red blood from his lips, giving me a soft smile.

"You look dead tired. What happened?" Silver teased and I just blew air in his face. He carefully held me as his tendrils slowly put on my clothes once again. I felt stuffy as he put my suit on and my helmet. Being careful of my fresh bite mark. My legs felt shaky but Silver let me lean on him a bit.

"Did you like your gift love?" Silver purred, putting on his own helmet before leading us out of Security and down the hall. I felt a tired smile grow on my face.

"Absolutely loved it."

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart corner y'all! Most of you came for smut and stayed for the story eh? Don't worry I understand ;3

This fanart is from Mimikyu! She drew us all a regular one and a funny pic! Thanks as always for fanart!

"I here with you sis..."

Btw Curls would eat like that from how hungry she was.

Now the funny ones!

"mothers-in-law meeting"

Berry be imposter 0-0. Now you may be wondering how they're face weight when Berry is 5'4 while Silver's mom is white suited and 6'2 well- Lets leave that to the imagination.

Thanks so much for the fanart! Every comments, kudos, and fanart keeps me working on this book. I hasn't lost interest and I even have anything that's gonna happen planned out. It's just the problem of writing it all lmao. Hopefully I'll get another boost to write and finish the 10-20 chapters left to write.


	32. Fresh bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver bandages up Curls again and Curls is bombarded with questions from what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ-ඞඞඞඞඞඞඞ

"Just hold still love." Silver said softly as he put another bandage around my neck. I flinched from the pain.

"It hurts..." I huff, "I can't wait for the pain meds to kick in."

"I know." Silver finished bandaging the wound and let me go. Looking me over with a small smile.

"All done. You sit here and rest, I'll do your last task." He said and took my tablet from me. I sighed and put my head into my hand. He laughed softly and leaned down. Kissing me before heading out to realign the engine. I sat in the meday, alone. I wondered softly what we would do in our free time.

_Cuddling would be nice..._

I smile softly as I remembered the feeling of his tendrils massaging me as we cuddled. I jumped a bit as I hear a noise from the vent, my head snapping over there but seeing nothing. Suddenly the air kicked on and I sighed in relief. I hated it when he would scare me by jumping out of a vent.

"Purple?"

I yelled out and looked behind me to see Blizzard and Tang. Oliver following up just behind them. Blizzard went over and looked me over.

"What happened to your neck? Are you okay?" Oliver asked, sounding worried as Blizzard put his kid on the bed, moving to get a closer look. The baby walked over and leaned on me, tired from being up all day.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just an old wound opened up again. I'm resting a bit before I get up to help do tasks." I explain, Tang looking in the look as well.

"Ooo- Can we see the wound?" Oliver asks but quickly gets hit by Tang. Blizzard huffs in amusement as he backs away to give me some space.

"Do you want us to stay while you rest? I can imagine being here alone is pretty boring." Tang offers as Oliver rubs his hit shoulder and looks like a scolded dog. I smile softly.

"Yeah please, if just for a bit. When the pain meds kick in I'll get up and go with you guys." I feel excited as I talk. Glad to have a chance to be a good crewmate. I look down and start to rub the baby crewmate. The guys get some chairs or finds a place to relax. Blizzard watches me closely as I soothe his grumpy baby.

"Do you have a name for her?" I ask, seeing how her visor was shaped she was definitely female. I saw Blizzard smile through his visor.

"Snowflake. Snow for short." Blizzard says and I look up to Tang who watches me as well. The mini crewmate giving one last huff before finally sleeping on me.

"Tang is pretty short... What's your full name?" I ask, Tang tilts his head a bit, silent for a second.

"... If I remember correctly it's short for Tangerine." He finally says and I nod softly. Smiling.

"Mine is short for Olive tree." Oliver chimes in and I snort.

"That's nice, Tang. You both have good names." I say and Oliver sits up from laying down in another bed to look at me.

"What about me?" Oliver asks and I look at him, squinting a bit.

"Y'all hear something?" I looked to the other two and they take a second before shaking their heads. Oliver gets up from the bed and walks over.

"Hey no ignoring me!" Oliver yells angrily and the mini crewmate starts to get fussy. Blizzard glares at Oliver and the lime colored crewmate immediately goes quiet and huffs before going back to his bed and laying over it. I hush the baby and she calms down, falling back asleep.

"What about your name?" Tang asks, his voice softer now as to not wake the baby. I laugh softly and touch my curly hair that need a hair cut and another shower.

"It's just Curls. After my curly hair. Not a good has y'alls." I hum softly, Tang gives a soft shake of his head.

"I think it's lovely." He hums and Blizzard nods in agreement. I felt my cheeks were a little hot and looked away, hearing Tang and Blizzard laugh softly in response.

"Stop hitting on her. She's clearly with that blue we picked up from that ship." Oliver huffed and the room went silent. My face felt red now as I kept a hold on the baby resting on me.

"I was just being friendly, she's obviously been through a lot... She needs some outside friends." Tang said and Blizzard made a soft noise in agreement.

"You know, unless she was single...?"

"S-Sorry guys- Oliver's right." I quickly said after Blizzard spoke up with curiosity. I looked at them and they just stared back.

"Were... Were you bit by an imposter like Berry said?" Blizzard asked softly, I hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. That's the wound that's bleeding right now..." I say and gently touch my bandage. Oliver sat up with interest, I already knew what he was gonna ask before he said something.

"Can we see it?"

I sigh and my suit down a bit more. Exposing the bandages more. The guys goes closer to see better. I carefully pull back the bandages and I hear small gasps as they see the bite mark.

"Were-.... Were you bitten by an imposter?" Oliver hesitantly asks and I nod.

"It sometimes opens if I'm not careful. I'll be fine once if finally scars over." I explain and Blizzard nods, helping me carefully cover the wound again. Tang rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Silver's voice breaks the brief silence. I look over and give a smile.

"These guys were just keeping me company. I'm gonna go with them and help them do their tasks." I talk as Silver walks over to the group. Blizzard back off and so does Tang but Oliver still looks at my bandages with interest.

"Shouldn't you rest?" Silver's voice full of worry as he stood in front of me, I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be fine. If I need to rest then I'll go ahead to our room and rest." He seemed satisfied with that answer as he sighed softly and nodded.

"Alright." Silver relented and gave me my helmet. I took it and put it on securely. I smiled up at him and I saw him smile back through his visor. I picked up Snow gently and held her as she slept, looking over to the guys.

"Alright where do we go now?" I ask and Tang stands up.

"Just follow me. We'll go as a group." He instructs and we follow him out. Blizzard made no movements to take Snow from me just yet so I used her to practice holding sleeping babies. I guess I was doing well as she was still fast asleep in my arms. Silver seemed to like me practicing as he watched me out of the corner of his eye and didn't move to try and hold my hand as they were both busy cradling the small white crewmate.

We slowly traveled through the ship , I helped explain and do a few tasks while cradling snow with one arm. Silver obviously didn't wanna do this but followed us anyway, quiet when the others asked questions so I answered for him. Oliver talked the most while Tang and Blizzard were mostly reserved. After a few hours we finished, Snow was awake and sitting on her dad's helmet, and my stomach was reminding me that it was definitely lunch time. My feet hurt a bit from walking so much and it made me wince with every few steps. Silver seemed to notice and let me lean on him a bit.

"Curls you doing alright?" Blizzard asked as he looked at me. We entered the cafeteria and sat at a table, I sighed in relief as weight was taken off my feet for at least a moment. Silver patted my shoulder his his hand to comfort me.

"She's just tired and needs to rest like I recommended before." Silver huffed the last part and I giggled. Oliver still watched me closely, maybe he was making sure I was alright.

"Oh- Steel look! Hi guys!" Tulips familiar voice filled the room as she walked over to your table, Steel at her heels.

"Hey! How did your tasks go?" I asked, they sat down while still holding hands.

"Fine until Tulip got bored and didn't wanna stand in once place too long." Steel huffs and Tulip laughed nervously. Rubbing the back of her helmet, clearly embarrassed.

"I just got excited that's all." She tried to explain as Blizzard let his daughter on the table and she stood, looking at us all.

"Welp that leaves all of us minus two. Three if you include Sky but he's not really assigned tasks like Bark is." Oliver chimed in. I watched the different openings to the cafeteria.

"You know now that we have new crewmates we should really plan something like we used to." Tulip declared and the others seemed to silently agree. Snow wondered up to me and her small visor looking up at me. I smiled and patted her head, she leaned into my gentle touch.

"Well what would you all plan?" Silver asked, finally speaking for what seemed like hours of silence for me. The others looked at him, looking between each other quietly. I felt my anxiety start to climb. My thoughts scrambled and looked at the worst.

_Did he accidently talk with his sharp teeth? Did they notice something?? What ha-_

"It's a surprise. I'll say it since no one else will." Blizzard huffed, I felt cool relief wash over my body. Focusing on playing with Snow to calm down. Silver nodded at Blizzard's reply and watched me play with Snowflake. The mini crewmate tapping and stomping on my fingers as I teased her, she made happy crewmate noises as she tried to jump onto a few. I smile and rub a finger on the top of her head, massaging softly so she'd calm down.

"She's such a sweetheart. You're raising her well Blizzard." I compliment and look up at the adult white crewmate. He flusteredly looked away, Tang laughed softly at his reaction.

"T-Thank you. You seem to be enjoying yourself. Are you both planning on having any yourself one day?" Blizzard asked and now it was my turn to be flustered, looking away. Silver chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around me.

"Yes, we're planning on having some one day." Silver answers for me, I feel a tendril rub where my growing belly was. I harshly nudged him with my foot and he flinched, the tendril quickly retracting. The others laughed as Silver huffed in embarrassment.

"You go for too much too soon?" Tulip hummed in amusement, Oliver tsks.

"Oh shut up the both of you." Silver grumpily replied and I giggled from how shy he was getting.

"Y'all done with tasks?" Moms voice called as she came into the cafeteria and went to join the crowded table.

"Yeah. We're just here poking fun at Silver now." Steel laughed softly, "We're thinking of planning something where we all hangout afterhours again since we have two new crewmates. Making it a surprise on what we pick."

"Ooo fun. We'll have to plan it after these two retire to bed." Mom hummed and watched as Snow laid down in my hand, tired from the playtime.

"We'd start dinner but we're waiting on Bark and Sky now." Tang said and mom nodded.

"That's fine, dinner is gonna be a little special tonight anyway. Everyone's visor looked over to mom. I felt a bit uneasy on what she was gonna say.

:"How so?" Oliver asked, Mom looked at me and I felt a stone in my stomach.

_Mom please don't-_

"We have a birthday girl at the table. It's a late birthday but now that she's here I can celebrate it. Curls is twenty-two." Mom explained and the others looked at me. I get bombarded with happy birthday wishes and my face felt hot as all the attention was on me. Silver squeezed me closer to him to try, I looked my visor to meet his and he flashes a sharp toothed grin. I felt a heat grow between my legs at the sight and huff in annoyance. Turning away to face the crowd.

"Hey why's everyone so excited?" Bark's voice finally entered the room, Sky at his heels as they went to the crowded table.

"Curls is twenty-two!" Tulip yelled and Sky gasped loudly.

"Woah! That's a lot of years! I wanna be that old!" Sky talked excitedly, Bark patted the top of Sky's helmet.

"No you don't son. Happy birthday Curls! We're gonna have to bust out a birthday cake for a group dessert!" Bark said excitedly and it seemed Tulip got super hype over the talk of cake.

:"Oh oh! Let me help decorate!" Tulip yelled and ran into the kitchen, Bark close behind her.

"Oh no you don't! You'll ruin it with all the extra sugar!" Bark yelled after her, Mom rubbed my back before following them into the kitchen to help with the cake.

I giggled softly and Snow still relaxed in my hand. The others chattering about doing something else to celebrate my late birthday but I don't hear them as Silver leans on me. I smile as Snow seemed to slowly fall asleep aside from the loudness of the group.

"What are you thinking about?" Silver asked quietly. I thought for a moment before turning my visor to him and answering.

"Our future here."


	33. Enjoying the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday dinner and after party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ-ඞඞඞඞඞඞඞ
> 
> This chapter gave me a scare cause I thought it got deleted before I saved it and I was gonna ditch it and move on to the next chapter no cap
> 
> On 10/21 I wrote 3.1 chapters. (Working on chapter 38 at the moment and we are going to get past chapter 40 no cappp)
> 
> I'm also posting this today (10/22) because it's the book's official 1 month anniversary! I had no idea it would go on this long lmao. Happy 1 month!! P.S. I'm also moving this to even days because I'll remember easier plus I like even numbers more.

I looked around the table, everyone was quiet as they ate their dinners that ranged from simple to looking really fancy. I looked at my own plate that had steak with a side of broccoli Mom forced me to eat. Silver ate his baked chicken happily. He did like eating meat a little more then his vegetables.

_Hopefully that won't hurt him._

I finished the last of my broccoli and went to finish my steak. My stomach's hunger pains stopped as it greedily growled for more. I felt my face get hot and the others didn't pay much attention as they kept eating in the peaceful silence that fell once again. I mentally sighed in relief as I finished my steak. Glad that the babies give me hell for everything but eating. I don't really get morning sickness thankfully but better not jinx it.

"Alright, whos' ready for cake and ice cream?" Bark asked.

"Me!" Sky almost yelled and raised his hand excitedly, Bark chuckled softly.

"Oh! I want some please!" Tulip jumped in her seat and raised her hand, Steel putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her from bouncing from her seat.

Bark got up and headed into the kitchen as Tang and Mom got our dirty plates and went to put them into the kitchen. Tulip and Steel went into the kitchen and came out with clean plates and utensils. Once they passed me and Silver I felt him tap me softly.

"Hm?" I hummed softly and looked at him, he looked a bit confused.

"What's cake and do you guys celebrate like this every year? Also who is this birthday guy you all keep talking about?" Silver asks softly and I raise a brow.

"I thought you knew about Birthdays?" I ask and he shrugs softly, cheeks getting kinda rosy.

"Well um- I only used those words because I heard your mom say them and you made some cute faces in response. Not to mention a good excuse to tease and relax your growing cravings." Silver said softly and my eyes widened. I shook away the surprise.

"Well um- Birthdays are-"

"Happy Birthday!" Bark yelled and put a cake on the table. I look at it and saw it had purple frosting and would more then likely be chocolate. Two candles decorated the top two 2s making a 22 candle. Silver looked at it and he didn't show it but I knew he was completely bewildered. I grabbed his hand from under the table and he looked at me again.

"I'll tell you later." I whisper and He smiles softly, giving a nod before we turned our attention to everyone and noticed they were all looking at us. Mom looked confused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and I quickly shook my head, smiling.

"Oh! No no! Silver was telling me how much he loved me." I said and felt my face get hot with a blush. A few of the others laughed softly, everyone relaxed.

"Well make a wish and blow the candles!" Sky yelled excitedly before Bark hushed him a bit to calm the hyper growing crewmate. I giggled softly and closed my eyes. I don't really have to wish for anything. Well- Maybe one thing-

_I hope Silver stays safe._

I lean forward and blow out the candles, my fellow crewmates clap before Bark goes to start cutting the cake. I sat back down as I got my slice first. Sky looked at me, smiling a bit.

"What did you wish for?" He asked softly, "You can tell me."

"If I tell ya, it doesn't come true." I whisper and Sky huffs before he gets his slice with some ice-cream. I look at my own plate and realize I was given some vanilla ice-cream too.

"Silver you want one scoop of ice-cream or two?" Bark looked up from a plated slice. Silver hesitated, either confused or not expecting the question. I smile softly and put my hand over his.

"Just one scoop for him." I tell bark, Bark nods and puts one scoop on it. Giving it to Silver who takes it and looks at the food weirdly. I smile and tap him. He looks over, I show how to cut a bit of cake with your fork and eating it with a bit of ice-cream. Giving him a comforting smile. He nods softly and looks down at his own cake, trying to copy my previous actions. He immediately perks up once he puts the bit he got into his mouth and smiled happily. I laugh softly and lean on him as I kept eating.

Everyone around us seemed to talk and chatter, Silver stayed quiet as he ate and I talked when talked too. Silver finished his food first before anyone and got teased for it but he took it like a champ and just leaned on me some, wrapping an arm around me.

"What is your favorite task?" Tulip asked and I thought for a moment.

"Weapons. Yours?" I ask, finishing my last bit of birthday cake and ice-cream. Tulip looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Definitely the radio syncing. It's fun to do." Tulip chirped, wrapping and arm around Steel who wasn't fazed as she kept talking to Blizzard without missing a beat. I yawned softly and turned to mom who was happily talking to Bark.

"I'm heading to bed." I said softly and she gave a warm smile.

"Alright. Good night Baby curls." She kissed my cheek and I smiled before standing up, Silver followed my movements while grabbing our helmets. I waved as everyone said their good-byes and happy birthday wishes. I went to the bathroom first So I could brush my teeth. Silver brushed his own and we made our way to our bedroom, I sigh softly in content before taking off my suit and sitting on the bed. Tired from today. Silver took off his boots and slipped on some boxers before his suit melts into him and reveals his tan skin. (Oh yeah since everyone else got told their descents it's only fair I do it for Curls and Silver. Silver is of Hispanic descent (a.k.a hot af) and Curls is Irish/British (Caucasian) descent.)

"So... What are Birthdays again?" Silver asked softly, cuddling up to me in the bed. I smile sadly, a bit of realization dawning on me.

_He never had a birthday party?..._

"Well- It's a celebration of you getting a year older. It's where you get gifts and some cake plus some ice-cream." I explain and he nods softly.

"Does everyone get a birthday party?" He looked at me, curiosity in his eyes. I nod, hugging him closer.

"When your Birthday comes around I'll make sure you get a gift." I smile up at him. He smiles back, his sharp teeth back. We relaxed in each other's embrace. Starting to doze off.

"That sounds... Nice..."

_**~A few days later~** _

The day seemed to pass as any other. Me and Silver woke up, washed up, ate breakfast, and did our tasks. It was a bit of a comforting routine. One every crewmate would be happy to live. Silver was okay with it as long as we had some breaks for me to rest. It wouldn't be long before the babies would start kicking from what Silver told me. I smiled lazily as we rested before we finished our last tasks.

"There you two are!" Tulip hummed happily, Steel and Blizzard behind her. I looked up at her from where I sat. Silver's arms still wrapped around me as I sat in his lap.

"Hey Tulip. What's up?" I talked for Silver as he kept his helmet against my neck where the bite was.

"Are you guys done with your tasks yet?" Steel asked, eyeing Silver curiously. Silver lifted his head to look up at them.

"Two short ones left. Why?" He spoke and I leaned back on him a bit, his hold on me got a little tighter. My belly was finally showing as it stretched my suit out a bit.

"Well today is finally the day we do our fun group thing! We're having a game night in the cafeteria. Since it's a party we don't really have to wear out suits if we don't want to." Blizzard said and the other two nodded, Tulip more excitedly then Steel. I was quiet a moment as I thought about it, they did make a party just for us.

"Sure we'll be there." Silver spoke for me and Steel nodded.

"Come into the garden when you're done with your dinner and we'll see you there." Steel finished and waved as she left.

"See you guys there." Blizzard hummed as he followed Tulip and Steel. Snow sleeping on top of his helmet.

"Well that should be fun." Silver hummed and I nod softly, getting up from his lap.

"Very fun."


	34. Crash the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls and Silver are enjoying their time at the party until something goes... Terribily wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !ඞ💕ඞ!-ඞඞඞඞඞඞ!!
> 
> Fanart and my drawing at the end!

I finished my last task and watch Silver complete his across the room. My breasts felt sore as my stomach got hunger pains. I rubbed my stomach.

_Definitely dinner time..._

"Ready to go eat?" Silver hummed as I went to him. He took my hand, our visors meeting. I go to say something but my stomach talks for me as it lets out a loud growl. I felt my face was hot and Silver chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He purred and lead us out and to the cafeteria. I kept a hand on my stomach, ever waiting for the moment they would move.

The walk was quiet and peaceful. I honestly couldn't be happier. Silver was with me still and the babies were growing correctly from what Silver told me. We enter an empty cafeteria and I sit down. Silver goes to get dinner. I felt a strong craving since lunch for something peanut butter and wouldn't let Silver forget about it. I took off my helmet and felt myself practically drooling at the thought of peanut butter.

"Baby, here." I perk up and look in front of me to see Silver made me an open faced sandwich. I saw it had banana slices on top and a good amount of peanut butter on the bottom. I smile and take the plate from him.

"Thank you Mr. Imposter." I tease and he chuckles. Sitting next to me as he put down his own plate. I start to eat, feeling a tendril wrap around my waist.

"Don't mention it Ms. Breeder." Silver hums and I keep eating, smiling. Silver eats with me. A peaceful silence in the air.

"That weird smell is still here... You'd think it would go away by now..." Silver grumbles as he eats and I give his tendril a reassuring squeeze. He looks at me and I give a smile.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it at some point Love." I comfort and kiss him. He kisses back and I feel the tension from him melt away. He puts a hand on my stomach and I put a hand over his. I look at his face and he looks like a giddy newly graduate.

"Have you...?" He starts to ask, voice curious and full of hope. I shake my head softly.

"No Silver, not just yet. Trust me I'll tell you when I feel them move." I laugh softly and his face softens a bit. Kissing the top of my head. He takes my empty plate but I stop him softly, he looks at me a bit confused.

"Let me do this. I can move." I protest and lets me but huffs, tendril retracting. I get up and take our plates into the kitchen, Silver trailing. I start the sink and start to clean the dirty dishes and silverware happily. I can feel Silver watching me but it wasn't bad.

_More like comforting. It reminds me I'm not alone so if I need help the one other person I trust most will be there._

I jump softly as I feel gloved hands go over my own. Silver chuckles into my ear and washes dishes by guiding my hands.

"Always so jumpy like a wild prey animal. Well, you are the prettiest doe I have ever seen if you're gonna keep that act up." Silver purrs and gives me a towel to dry off my gloved hands as he dries his own. I smile in amusement.

"If I'm the doe what are you?" I ask and he grins that flickers a small flame in my stomach.

"The hunter. Obviously." He states matter-of-factly and takes a step to me. I instantly back up and the counter stops me from going back any more. Silver smirks and slowly brings a hand up to cup my face. Showing off his sharp teeth. He leaned in and I felt a shiver of anticipation rush up my spine as his hot breath hit my neck.

"A hunter who already has a trophy to show off." He growls softly and my breath caught in my throat. Silver teasingly backs up, giving a smug look that makes me wanna smack him but not hurt him. I give an unamused huff and walk out into the cafeteria. 

"You need to stop teasing me like that." I grumble and Silver just hums curiously.

"Mmm I don't know what you mean. I'm just a crewmate with a lovely wife who happens to have an impostor bite on her neck." Silver purrs and I huff, getting my helmet from the table and putting it on without stopping my strong strong. I hear him grab his helmet too and put it on. I walk a bit more but realize I couldn't hear his bootsteps behind me. I look back and see he was stiff as a board and looking down the hall. I slowly walk to him but he doesn't react as he keeps an eye down the hall.

"Is... Something wrong?" I whisper softly, looking down the hall. It looked normal.

_What is he looking at?..._

"Silver?" I touch his helmet and that seems to break his trace. He looks down at me, putting a hand over my own.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry love." Siler says softly and pulls me into a hug. I give a sigh of relief and hug back. Silver rubs my back as he holds me tight. I relax as I feel content in his arms. I suddenly jump as I feel some tap from my abdomen. I look down and so does Silver.

"Did you just tap me with a tendril?" I ask and Silver shakes his head.

"No- I thought you did something- Like poked me-" Silver explains and I gasp as I feel another soft tap. I feel happiness fill me like never before I felt a big smile spread on my face as I touched my stomach. Silver make a noise it sounded like... Purring? I still looked at my stomach pushing against my suit as he put his hands on my stomach as well. Tendrils wrapping around me as the purring got louder. My helmet got pressed against his chest and I make a sudden realization:

_It's coming from his chest..._

I smile softly as his purring loudly fills my ears, his chest vibrating a bit from the noise. I giggle softly and hug him back.

"I had no idea you could purr." I tease but Silver barely reacts. His hands still on my stomach.

"I didn't either... I thought only females could..." Silver's voice was soft as the purring didn't stop for a moment. We stood there for what felt like forever, not wanting to break the hug. The soft rumbling of purring that came from his chest was relaxing. I instantly decided it was one of my favorite parts of him.

"Why do you purr?" I ask softly and he ponders a moment, like he trying to remember something.

"When I'm super happy and to help calm down the kids. It really relaxes them and they should be able to purr back." Silver informs and I hum.

"That's... Nice." I say as he still happily holds me. I touch a tendrils softly and it touches back, moving to wrap lovingly around my arm. I look up at him and his visor looks down at my own, still purring.

"We should really get going love. They'll come looking for us and if they see you like this they'll-" I say but Silver's visor taps my own and I see his face. His smile is the biggest I've ever seen them and his eyes full of love and happiness.

"Can't we just stay here? Like this forever?" He asks softly and I smile. Giving his tendril a loving caress.

"I'd love too... We can continue tonight okay?" I offer and he nods softly. Tendrils retracting and the purring stops. I back away from him and he just stands there watching. I smile and go to grab his hand, he holds mine in turn and I lead the way to the garden. The ship had a lot of upgrades from all the other rookie ships put together. We walk a bit before finally getting to the garden. I look over all the lush greenery and our crewmates at different tables. They all looked engrossed in their game except one was missing...

_Where's Steel?_

"Curls! Silver! Over here!" Sky's familiar voice yells out. I smile and walk over to his table. Silver sat with me as he showed us how to play the new board game. Mom and Bark played too, Silver watched as I played for both of us. It was fun to play for a few rounds before the something that kept nagging me came out. I looked up to Mom who was joking around with Bark as they waited for their turn. I felt my curiosity peak as Bark and Mom seemed to be smiling a little too much but brush it off.

"Hey um- Where's Steel?" I ask and Mom looks at me as does Bark. They seem to scan the room before looking at each other then me.

"Well um- I don't know... Maybe she's in the bathroom?" Mom looked to Bark who continued on her confused behalf.

"She went to do her last task a while ago... We thought she was taking so long cause she was getting snacks but now..." Bark trails off. Sky seems to perk up a bit as he breaks away from joking and playing with Silver.

"We should go look for her!" Sky offers, I see out of the corner of my eye Tulip stand up and leave the room.

"I think Tulip beat you to it Sky." I inform him and see him slump. Silver pats his back.

"Don't be sad. I'll play a round this time how about that?" Silver offers and Sky perks again, nodding excitedly. I watch as another round is started without me. Glancing out into space as planets seem to lazily pass by. I relax as I look out into the beautiful stars. Suddenly the doors burst open loudly and I jump. Silver wraps an arm around me protectively. Everyone looks at the door to see a panting and nearly hysterical Tulip. She looks up at everyone as he seems to start panicking.

"What's wrong Tulip?" Mom loudly asked in her commander voice. Tulip rapidly breathes like she's ran across the milky way in ten seconds flat.

"I- I found- You-" Tulip talks softly and we all still watch her waiting for an answer.

"What Tulip?" Mom now barks at her, annoyance in her voice.

"STEEL IS DEAD!"

~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart corner! I actually drew something as well in my near art style! Here's the gang.

Y'all be sleepin on the crew. I don't see no fanart of these cool ppl. Now one of them is dead so we ain't gonna get no wholesome fanart of them all any more 3:<.

Now we got this fanart today from Mimikyu! One if pretty happy while the other is pretty sad if you've read "Extermination".

"Happy birthday curls!!"

"Goodbye family, goodbye world... I hope we meet in a better life soon."

"Yup fanart of an bad ending!!! Cry with me please!"

And that's all the fanart for today! Thanks so much for sending it in! I love everything you all give me! Till the next chapter!!


	35. Something among us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew tries to find the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !?ඞ💕ඞ!?-ඞඞඞඞඞඞ!?
> 
> Also someone as an anxiety attack. This is taken from my own experience having anxiety attacks.

The atmosphere seemed to change dramatically. Sky was curious to what happened as we all sat at the emergency meeting table. He wasn't allowed to see the body thankfully. I felt tears sting my eyes as I remember the corpse. She was literally ripped in half... Her lower half was completely gone and no where to be found...

I look over to Tulip. She was completely destroyed... Bark and Blizzard trying to comfort her the best they could but she just kept crying. Silver pulled me closer to him and I choked back a sob.

_Who would do such a thing?..._

"Everyone. We need to talk." Mom said, her voice softer then it usually was when she uses her commander voice. Everyone looked at her as she spoke. Tulip trying to best to quiet down as we started the meeting.

"It is obvious that Steel's death is crushing for all of us. More a few then others..." Mom trailed off and glanced at Tulip before continuing, "But this also has more grim news."

There was a silence as Mom looked over everyone, I felt Silver hold me tighter to him and I put a hand on his leg to try and comfort him. Knowing he was more then likely terrified. We are the new comers but I know for a fact Silver couldn't have done this. We were together the whole time.

"There is a dirty imposter on this ship. Someone who pretended to be our ally only to slaughter us all." Mom declared and everyone looks at one another, I just kept looking at Mom. Eyes seemed to land on me and Silver.

"They're the two newest crewmates. What if it's them? Curls even has an imposter mark!" Oliver says, pointing at Silver. Our "friends" (except Bark and Sky) murmur with one another till Mom slams her fist on the table, spooking everyone.

"I will NOT have someone accuse my daughter and her husband! Shame on you Oliver! Don't you know what they've been through!? They're probably more frightened then us! Their last crew were all killed and you accuse them of being imposters? Not to mention Curls is heavily pregnant! She can't defend herself or run like she used to!" Mom barks and shames. Oliver shrinks down as she yells and scolds him. I hear Silver give a quiet sigh of relief and relax. I pat his thigh.

"We shouldn't blindly accuse. These are our friends! I'd rather die then the blood of an innocent be on my hands." Mom announces and everyone seems to relax a bit, nodding as they agree with her statement. Oliver slams his hand on the table to grab our attention again.

"But it has to be one of us! Who fakes their tasks!?" Oliver yells and this time Silver spoke up.

"While we were trapped on our ship, we learned a bit about imposters. It seems that they can do a task when they are not trying to kill or attack. They could be anyone of us and just have been hiding until they decided it was time for attack." Silver informed and everyone seems to tense up. Panic starting to ensue as Oliver made accusations against others, Sky scared and confused, and Tulip crying that she wished it was her instead of Steel. My head started to pound and I watched as Mom tried to get control again. I growled softly and Silver's visor looked to me as I stood up. Everyone went silent as they watched my pregnant ass struggle to stay standing. Silver helped me and I thanked him quietly. I stood up straight and looked over people who I thought were my friends.

"You all clearly don't know how to behave when under pressure so I'll tell you." I announce and everyone was still quiet as they listened, "We need to be in groups. Group with people you trust. I know this is very hard for all of us not to trust others but we need to be together on this. There may be only one imposter or there may be two, we'll all find out and get through this together."

"Very good Curls. Well you all heard her. Don't leave your groups for long when you go do a task." Mom declares and everyone goes to pair up. No one goes with me or Silver but that's fine. We're a team of two. Soon to be seven if everything goes fine. Mom groups with Bark. Blizzard groups with Tulip as he still comforts her. Oliver and Tang also group up. Everyone heads off to their own tasks.

"Do you have any clues?" I ask softly and he shakes his head. Holding my hand tighter.

"Don't leave my side okay? I don't trust a few of them..." Silver says softly and I nod softly. Not like I would go anywhere far. This is seriously scary... Is this what it was like for my knowing crewmates while I was off in my own world?... I sniffle softly and Silver stops leading. Looking back at me.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked softly, pulling us into the side of the reactor. Tears kept rolling down my face as I shook softly. Silver took off my helmet and I covered my face, continuing to cry.

"I- I don't-" I try to choke out, it felt hard to breathe as I kept crying. My heart pounding as I felt so much primal fear is over stimulated all of my senses. My chest felt so tight it hurt, taking gasping breaths.

Silver immediately hugged me, trying to calm me down. I suddenly felt laughter rumble in my chest and I started to laugh. I don't know why. I wasn't happy. My mind still panicking as I started to laugh hysterically. Silver was quiet as he picked me up bridal style and headed for our assigned room. I cried and held onto him. It was so hard to breathe.

_Am I dying? Is this it for me?_

Silver shut the door behind him with a tendril and carefully put me down onto the bed. taking my hand when he put me down and made me comfortable. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Silver moved and started to wipe away my tears. holding my face with a hand. I quieted my cried to just sobs ad whimpers.

"You need to calm down Curls." Silver said, his face full of worry and sadness. I gulped down air best I could between gasps. Silver put a hand on my stomach and rubbed gently.

"I- We're gonna die Silver-" I choked out through sobs and Silver hushed me, giving me a serious look.

"No we're not. I'm personally gonna make sure of that Curls. Don't you remember I'm an impostor? My job is to literally protect you and make sure you feel safe." Silver reassured and I whimper, tears still falling as it still felt hard to breathe. I watched as Silver produced tendrils to wrap around me. Trying to comfort me as I kept panicking. He used his tendrils to make me look at him and his beautiful dark eyes.

"Curls... Take a deep breathe okay?" Silver instructs and I struggle to agree. Taking quick and erratic breathes.

"Baby- Watch me and do what I do the best you can. Okay?" Silver instructs and I nod softly. Watching as Silver took a deep breath with his mouth and then slowly exhale. I do the same. He does it again and I do it with him.

_In... Out.... In... Out..._

I felt the tightness on my chest disappear as my body relaxes from the deep breathe. My own heart starting to slow back to a normal beat. Everything was quiet as my brain was still panicking but my racing heart stilled and my body relaxed. Silver gave a soft smile.

"Do you feel better?" He asked softly and I nod. Taking another deep breath as he wipes away my tears.

"What-... What are we gonna do Silver? I thought all these people were out friends but now..." I say softly and grab a tendril that wrapped around me. It wiggles and moved in my grip but made no real effort to get out of my hold.

"We'll do what we always do. Find out what to do and act on it. Now let's think about who is innocent." Silver explains and I give a confused look.

"They're all innocent..." I say softly and Silver shook his head softly.

"No love. If they all were then we wouldn't be having this problem right now." Silver softly corrects and I swallow down a sob that wanted to escape my lips.

"They don't think we're innocent..." I mutter and he just shakes his head, pushing my hair to the side of my face so I could see him.

"Your mom just cleared our case and they know your mom is innocent. She's also the leader so they trust her. We're fine." He keeps talking in a soft voice as I felt a icy stab in my heart and tears fall again.

"They're gonna kill mom..." I whimper and Silver was silent.

"No. Not unless we find them first. Now. We know your mom is innocent. Who else?" Silver pushes softly and I think about it. A certain brown and cyan colored suit entered my mind's eye.

"Bark and Sky..." I mutter and Silver nods.

"Good good. Now we know they're innocent. All we have left is Blizzard, Oliver, Tang, and Tulip." Silver listed and I felt one name was wrong.

"Blizzard is innocent... I just know it..." I say softly and Silver is quiet for a moment before nodding softly.

"Okay. Blizzard maybe is innocent too. That leaves Tulip, Oliver, and Tang." Silver says the list again and I raise a brow. My brain clearing a bit so I can think properly.

"Why would Tulip be suspicious. She's Steel's wife and she seemed absolutely devastated." I say and Silver hums softly.

"She smells strange. I don't trust her too well..." Silver says and I felt rage burn in my veins but push it away. Sitting up a bit as Silver helped me.

"Okay..." I say softly and Silver kisses me. I kiss back, feeling myself calm down a little more. I break the kiss and start to get up. Silver looks confused.

"Shouldn't you lay back and relax?" He asks softly and I shake my head.

"No. I need to hurry to find that impostor. I won't allow myself to give birth in a ship like this. I'd rather be shot out of the airlock." I reply and he sighs softly and helps me stand up.

"Well I wouldn't want you to feel unsafe. Just stick with me as we do tasks, don't leave my side for any reason." Silver instructs and I nod. Understanding how dire the situation was. We open the door and step out. I look down at my tasks, worry still in my chest but it melts away as I feel Silver grab and hold my hand.

_Alright... We can do this._

We head down the hall to our closest task. Hoping to find the impostor sooner rather than later.


	36. Different blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls and Silver catches a disgusting scene. The impostor strikes again. There is also voting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!ඞ💕ඞ!!-ඞඞඞඞඞ!!
> 
> BTW Books I recommend for y'all are in my bookmarks. Show the creator some love and if you wanna mention who sent you that's okay. If you don't wanna that's also fine. See y'all next update.

A few days have passed since Steel's murder. Everyone is still on edge as the impostor was still at large. People still doing tasks in groups and still distrusting who were once their friends. Thankfully Bark and Mom never did that. They were more like me and Silver. Quiet as they look out for any suspicious activity. We're also still friends.

Bark and Sky sometimes teams up with us. Sky is more skittish then he once was but he and Silver still joke and play around. I talk with Bark a lot because he's been level headed about this whole thing. Confident we'll find who the impostor is and we'll be safe once again. It always made me smile.

_I wish I was that confident._

Mom has also been handling it well. Trusting a few more then me and Silver did but she was the leader so that was expected. The others have branched off and don't really hang around if they do bump into us. More of a friendly chat then staying as a big group. Blizzard was more friendly then Tulip and Oliver who ignored us completely. Me and Silver stayed a team but it seems that the others rotate on who to team up with. That was fine but it's confusing on who teams with who that day.

Today me and Silver were walking down from weapons. Holding hands in the silence but Silver perks up and strains to hear. I raise a brow before I do the same.

_Who's yelling?.._

We walked and the yells got louder. I recognized the voice as Tulip's.

"-KNEW IT! YOU KILLED HER!" She screamed and we both stiffened up. Looking at each other before walking more quietly. Was tulip accusing someone? Did she find out? Why is she yelling and not running to start an emergency meeting?

"Now... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tulips voice suddenly got distorted and there was a loud, sickening snap. Animalistic growls filled the halls. My heart dropped and Silver ran ahead. I tried to follow him but had to slow a bit as my belly was making it hard to do basic things. There was the sound of metal hitting metal, there seemed to be multiple bootsteps and a sudden scream.

_That scream sounded like mom-_

I quickly turn the corner to find Blizzard and Silver looking into the room. Mom was to the side with her helmet off, throwing up onto the group. I felt my stomach lurch as I hurried over. Gasping at the sight.

_Oh Tulip..._

Tulip laid there, still twitching and alive as a few of her arms and legs were yanked off and thrown to the side. She mumbled quietly and I rushed over to her. Looking down at her and seeing the agonizing pain in her eyes as I took off her helmet and put her head in my lap.

"C-Curls..." Tulip choked out through the pain, I blinked away tears as she looked off into the void.

"Tulip... What do you want me to do?" I ask softly. My stomach lurched as she looked at me. Her eyes wild. She knew she was going to die. She gave me a soft smile that made a shiver go up my spine.

"P-Please... It hurts... It hurts so much..." Tulip pleaded softly as Blizzard and the other's joined by her side. I swallow back a sob.

"T-Tulip I don't think I can do that.." I choke out and she gasps and her pupils got big as I saw her start to slip away. This was a slow and painful death...

"Curls get out of the way." Silver said softly and I did so. He took my place and looked down at her. Quiet as he brushed hair out of her face. I looked away and mom went with me. Blizzard herding us away so we shouldn't see what happened next. Snow still crying in his arms.

"Please.."

_**SNAP!** _

I felt my stomach jump and I quickly took off my helmet, throwing up on the ground in the comms room. Tears going down my face as I felt the stomach acid burn my throat. This was sick... Who in the hell would do this in our crew?...

"Guys... You might wanna look closer at this..." Silver said softly and I looked back. My stomach ready to make me throw up again. Silver had put her helmet back on and pointed at the... Orange blood on the ground?...

Mom went closer and got down. Touching the blood with her gloved hands and eyes widening in surprise.

"This is... Imposter blood..." She informs and I feel my heart start to race. Blizzard still working between comforting me and comforting A crying Snow before I got up to look closer.

"There's more then one type of impostor?" Silver asks softly, raising a brow. Mom nodded.

"Three types we currently know about. Seeders have green blood, egg impregnators have orange blood, and finally the last type has purple blood. They are only labeled as "dancers". I don't know why. That's just what the company told me when I became an elite." Mom informs and I felt my heart in my throat.

"If she was an imposter... Why didn't she kill us?" Silver asked softly and Mom shrugged.

"Maybe she didn't want to be an imposter and wanted to be human... She was married to Steel after all so Steel must of known... Tragic really..." Blizzard offers a theory and I look up, my eyes meeting Silver's. I break it quickly and touch Tulip's only remaining limp, her right leg.

"We should give her a proper send off like we did for Steel. She may have been an impostor but she was our friend." I voice and the others silently agree.

"I think we should call a meeting. Let the others know and see if we can spot out anyone who seems suspicious." Silver offers to the table and Mom get up. wiping off the orange blood from her fingers and turning on her walkie-talkie. Her voice coming from the ones on our hips as well as she spoke.

**Found another body. Everyone report to the cafeteria for an emergency meeting.**

We were all quiet as we walked to the cafeteria. A heavy weight on our shoulders. I tried to push away the sickening snap that still echoed in my head. My stomach cramping a bit. Silver wrapped an arm around me as we continued to hang our heads.

Bark, Sky, Tang, And Oliver were already in the cafeteria and sitting at the emergency meeting table when we came in. Silver helped me slowly ease myself down as I felt dizzy and not to mention nauseous from what just happened.

"What's going on?" Sky whispered to Silver as he sat next to him. Mom sat down and raised her head from where it hung. Slowly scanning to see if everyone was here and with us.

"Today we suffered another loss... Tulip, our always cheery and hopeful crewmate, has been killed by the impostor." Mom told, her voice full of grief. The atmosphere in the room turned grim as everyone was saddened. However, someone was lying. Someone killed Tulip and Steel in cold blood.

"May she and Steel find peace now that they're together..." Bark said softly as Sky cried into his side. Bark rubbing his son's back in an attempt to comfort him. There were murmurs of soft agreement. Mom took off her helmet to wipe away falling tears.

"Now. I would like everyone to say where they were. We're not going to have any accusations on who did this but I will confirm that Silver, myself, Curls, and Blizzard were the one's who found her right after the killing." Mom said and I looked up to the three who weren't with us. It had to be one of them. It just had to.

"Me and Tang were working on wires. Bark was with us but he left to go into the cafeteria with Sky." Oliver informed and we all looked to Bark. Bar tensed up and held Sky closer to him but his voice came, calm and confident.

"I was getting some food for me and Sky. Sky hasn't been eating well since Steel's death. I can only make him eat little meals during the day but stress sometimes makes him throw it up." Bark informs and Sky sobbed loudly. Silver rubbing his back to try and comfort him.

"Tang. Who did the task?" Blizzard asked softly and suddenly Oliver shot up. Punching the table.

"What the hell does it matter!? Who knows how long she was dead for! We're all just going to play fucking nice when an impostor is clearly in his crew!? How the hell do we know it wasn't Bark!?" Oliver yelled in outrage, making everyone tense. Mom immediately hit Oliver with her taken off helmet and cracked the glass on his visor. Everyone held their breath.

"You LISTEN to ME Oliver!" Mom barked, rage in her voice, "I HAVE HAD IT TO HERE WITH YOU ACCUSING AND MAKING THIS CHILD LIKE TANTRUMS! Now someone here is an impostor, you're correct on that part!"

Mom yelled, her voice full of grief for the fallen and rage that Oliver would have such an outcry while everyone was grieving.

"Yeah... Yeah!" Blizzard yelled and got up, leaving a startled Snow to me, "Tell us what you were doing Oliver! You were first to accuse someone and you're literally always a hairpin trigger! Ready to lash out and attack for no reason!"

ඞ💕ඞ-ඞඞඞ💢ඞ!!ඞ💢

Oliver was muttering and scrambling to say words but Blizzard and Mom were on top of him before anyone said anything. each holding him by the arm. Mom turned back to look at the table.

"We're taking a visual vote! Everyone who votes Oliver raise your hand!" She barked and everyone at the table froze.

"N-No! Please! I- I'm not the impostor! Guys you have to listen to me!" Oliver was erratic as she stumbled with his words, trying to explain himself. I looked at Silver, Bark, and Tang. Everyone was still. I gulped softly and shakily raised my hand. Silver saw me raising my hand and did the same. Tang and Brown didn't vote.

_Four to three..._

"Come on Oliver. You've done quite enough here." Blizzard grumbled as we all got up. Oliver struggling as they dragged him to the airlock.

"No! NO! Guys you have it all wrong!" Oliver pleaded loudly, "I'm innocent!"

Oliver kicked and wailed all the way to the air lock. Mom and Blizzard threw him him inside. He got up and quickly ran to join us the the glass door quickly closed and locked him side. His cries and pleads were silent as the glass made it sound proof. Blizzard licked the open airlock button. An automatic voice came through the speakers.

**Airlock opening in ten...**

****

Oliver started to slam his body against the glass. I backed up and Silver held my hand. Sky was still crying softly as Bark continued to comfort him.

****

**Nine...**

****

Oliver kept slamming his body against the glass. Clearly determined to get out.

****

**Eight...**

****

Everyone backed up a bit from the glass as one thud was a little too loud for comfort.

****

**Seven...**

****

The last thud seemed to hurt him as he held his shoulder and looked up at us.

****

**Six...**

****

He immediately gets on his knees and starts to beg. No one moves to stop the airlock.

****

**Five...**

****

He presses against the glass and looks at us.

****

**Four...**

****

Oliver slowly got up. His hands were fists as he looked at us all still.

****

**Three...**

********

We all gasped as Oliver's abdomen suddenly opened to reveal a mouth full of teeth. 

********

**Two.. ******

************ ** **

Oliver's tongue started to move wildly to break the glass. Sky cried loudly and Silver hugged me tighter to him.

************ ** **

**One...**

************ ** **

Oliver let out a loud and high pitched roar. The glass rattled and the sound seeped into the room. The teeth in his mouth had orange liquid and some Pink material. My eyes widened.

_He killed Tulip!_

************ ** **

**Zero. Opening airlock.**

************ ** **

The wall behind Oliver opened and he gets sucked out harshly into space. The metal doors slamming shut once again. Everyone else their breath.

************ ** **

**Scanning remaining crew for any alien members...**

************ ** **

I hugged Silver. Smiling a bit as happiness fluttered into my chest.

************ ** **

_It's over! It's just us now! We can finally relax and-_

************ ** **

**Scan complete. Two imposters remain.**

************ ** **

I tensed up. Everyone looked between one another.

************ ** **

_... Who's the last impostor...?_

************ ** **


	37. Two tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls and Silver have some time alone to relax after a stressful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ-ඞඞඞඞ
> 
> This is a cool down chapter. Some of y'all are playing mad detective and I love seeing it. Makes me wonder if I should even change the own ending I have in mind...
> 
> Fanart at the end. Also I'm cookin up something good for y'all. :3

A few hours have passed but it feels like years. The last imposter won't reveal themselves willingly so it's clear they plan to do more then just talk with humans. We had Tulips send off a few hours after we sent away Oliver. We hoped her soul could rest easy after we sent away her murderer.

I sigh softly as I go into me and Silver's room. Silver was close behind and he took off his helmet. I sit down and took off my own helmet. Silver went to me and held me hand. I looked up and met his dark eyes, full of worry.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, voice soft. I give a reassuring smile and squeeze his hand.

"I'm fine. Just surprised... I never knew you had a mouth down there." I say and put my hand on his abdomen. Silver didn't move away but tensed up.

"Can I... See it?" I ask softly, the adrenalin from earlier acted almost as an aphrodisiac. I felt... Dirty and wrong... Why the hell am I horny at a time like this? Silver tensed up but hummed softly with interest.

"How about we take off your suit first? I'm sure the first time you touch it you don't want it to be with your gloves." Silver offers and I look at my still gloved hands.

_He is right..._

Silver helped me up. Also helping me take off my suit. Huffing softly as I looked down at my pregnant belly. Silver put a hand lovingly on my stomach and eased me down onto the bed to sit down with the help of his tendrils. Once I sat down comfortably I put my hand on his abdomen again. He chuckled softly.

"You're really eager huh?" Silver teases and I glare up at him. He just grins and I jump softly as I feel his abdomen start to open. My hand flinches away as I saw his stomach open to show a mouth full of sharp teeth and a tongue like the one in his smaller mouth. I swallowed softly and moved closer to look inside.

"This is so cool..." I say, breathless as I touch his sharp teeth his a finger. They were pointy like the one in his mouth. I hesitantly move and also touch his tongue. It felt warm and a bit slimy but it made heat pool between my legs.

The tongue moves and wrapped around my hand. I shiver softly as it coiled around my wrist. It felt so alien but at the same time... So enticing...

"Are you aroused because of the addiction or are you just excited?" He purred teasingly and I huff. Cheeks feeling hot.

"I-It's not the addiction..." I reassure softly and Silver gives a low growl, making more heat pool between my legs. I shyly look away but a hand makes me look at him again. He grins more and eases me to lay on the bed, on my side so my back didn't get crushed or hurt from the weight of the babies.

"Is this okay?" Silver asks softly, I look at him and see he looked a bit worried but I give a smile.

"It's fine love. I just... I need you now..."I say softly, my cheeks felt hot and my eyes pricked a bit with tears. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him. Silver hummed softly as he grinned again. Using his tendrils to slip off my under clothes. I sighed softly in relief as I felt my breasts be freed from my tight bra.

"We need to find a bigger bra for me..." I pout and he nods softly, chuckling as he went to lay next to me. He half laid on the bed as his mouth was still open a bit.

"Poor baby. You must be so sore." Silver cooed as he fondled my sore breasts. He was face level too them thanks to him not being fully on the bed. I raised a brow at this before jumping a bit from a tendril wrapping around m leg and lifting it to expose my aroused slit.

"Silver please..." I whispered softly and Silver looked up, his eyes meeting me own, "I... I wanna start..."

Silver grinned more as he went back to massaging my breasts.

"Start what?" He asked, I felt a shiver of anticipation travel up my spine as something wet and warm ghosted near my slit. I tried to look down at it but I couldn't see past Silver and my large belly. I huffed.

"You know..." I say shyly and Silver just looks up at me with a grin.

"I don't. Enlighten me." Silver teases, his lower tongue licking my thigh in slow, teasing licks. I bucked my hips best I could. He just hummed in amusement.

"J-Just use your tongue damn it-" I huff and Sliver raised a brow.

"I thought I already was?" He asks and I glare at him.

"Silver... That's not what I meant." I growled and he just growled lowly back, moving his tongue away from my aroused slit. I tried to close my thighs and rub them together to get some kind of friction. Suddenly I felt something warm and wiggling push deep into my entrance and rubbing against my walls, making me gasp. Silver moved his attention back to my breasts as he massaged them again.

"I'll give you a pass for acting like that for now." Silver huffs and his tongue starts to wiggle and push deep inside me. Making me squirm a bit. It felt just like it would be like if he was eating me out with his normal mouth. That made me wonder softly as his larger tongue wiggled and thrusted inside my deepest parts, making me moan softly and whimper.

"Wow your nipples are hard." Silver teased and I closed my eyes, trying to ignore his teasing remarks as I focused on his larger mouth eating me out. That was until I felt another hot tongue wrap around my nipple and a mouth close over it. My face felt hot as I looked down to see Silver looking up at me while he sucked and licked my breast, another hand fondling the unoccupied one.

The sight made my walls squeeze his tongue and a knot form in my stomach. Silver gave a lazy purr as he kept sucking. His tongue wrapping and licking my sore nipple, making a breath get caught in my throat. He moved his mouth from one to another. I groaned softly as my now wet nipple and breast was exposed to the chilly air of the room. Silver sucked and licked my other breast. Teasing my cold, wet nipple between two gloved fingers.

Him teasing and touching my breast made another deeper kind of warmth build in my stomach. The knot tightening faster as a result. His lower tongue thrusting harshly as it seemed to savor my taste and demand more all the same. I gripped the sheets a bit to stay grounded. Moans slipping from my mouth as I couldn't control them anymore. I looked down as I felt him remove his mouth from my other breast. Looking down at my breasts and growling in delight, his tongue starting to tap my cervix. The tapping made me practically mewl from pleasure.

"You always taste so good Curls." Silver purred, massaging my breasts once again, "I think I want... Just a bite..."

Before I could rush my brain to say something, _anything._ Silver was upon my chest. Nipping and leaving love bites n bruises all over my chest. His needle like teeth not penetrating my skin but instead teasing to the idea. I cried out as I felt the knot in my stomach suddenly unravel. Waves of pleasure crashing into me as Silver kept going, not slowing his harsh pace.

"S-Silver please-" I whimpered as I started to feel over stimulated. It hurt... A lot... But it felt so arousing. I almost didn't want him to stop.

Silver growled into my chest as he left more bites and marks. His lower tongue wiggling and thrusting a bit more before finally slowly pulling out. He also pants as he stops biting. He looks up at me and I smile tiredly down at him.

"You get your fill?" I ask, touching his face and he rumbles happily. Kissing my hand before sitting up. I look down and see the long slit across his abdomen that showed his lower mouth disappear. It looked like nothing had be there in the first place. I jumped a bit as I hear a zipper. Silver exposes a very rock hard member, precum already on the tip and almost looked ready to burst. I move to sit up, Silver looks back. Tendrils quickly moving to stop me from sitting up.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly and I opened my mouth to lick a tendril, he shivers in response. I hum in amusement.

"I wanna return the favor~" I coo and Silver moves quickly to me, giving excited impostor noises.

"D-Do you want me to take control?" Silver asks softly as he looks down at me. His member in my face. I feel myself drool at the sight of it so close to my face. I smile up at him.

"Mmmm no. I wanna enjoy you all to myself." I say and ne nods softly. Putting a hand in my hair. I look up at him to find him watching me intently, I look back to his member and saw it twitching softly.

_It shouldn't take too long for him to cum so it will be okay._

I hesitantly lick the tip, a foreign, salty taste harassed my taste buds. Silver sucked in a breath when my tongue made contact with his cock. I smile and take him into my mouth. His member had a... unique taste. It wasn't bad at all. More the opposite, I bobbed my head to take more inside my mouth. Silver groaned above me. I looked up and saw his head thrown back and his tongue out.

"Holy shit..." He grunted and I smiled, sucking as I moved my head up and down. Careful of my teeth as my tongue licked and rubbed his sensitive member with each bob of my head. I squeaked as Silver's grip on my hair got tight and he shoved me down my lips kissing his base. My eyes stung and tears leaked down to my cheeks as I felt him deep in my throat. He gave a low curse as I suddenly felt warmth shoot down my throat, he was cumming down my throat. I quickly started to swallow best I could but it went into my mouth. I felt satisfied as I tasted his seed. A craving I had no idea was rising melted away as I swallowed his seed. Silver panted softly as he pulled me off his dick. I teasingly sucked as he moved my head up which made him shiver with a groan.

I swallowed the last of his seed happily and looked up to find Silver was moving to be at eye level with me. I felt my cheeks flush as I watched him. He smiled at e, eyes full of love as he pulled me in to kiss me. I kissed back. Silver wrapped his arms around me and his tendrils slowly did the same. I broke the kiss for air and smiled at him. My eyes feeling heavy as he pulled the blanket over us.

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~

WOOO! More fanart!! I swear I love everything you guys give me. Kudos, comments, and fanart. I don't any favorites tbh lmao.

This fanart is from a first sharer names princess_bOa. Really like this fanart of steel and silver. We got more comin of these two in the next fanart.

This fanart is from Mimikyu!

"Old memories.... Or maybe heaven..?"

"The last goodbye"

"Traitor execution >:)"

That's all the fanart for now! What's y'all plans for Halloween? Mine is horror movies with friends and family!


	38. Happy killer star!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Curls celebrate Killer star. Well... More Silver learns about killer star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE BONUS HALLOWEEN CHAPTER!!
> 
> Also I'm doing a QnA in the comments! No spoilers but I will answer any questions you have! Happy Halloween!
> 
> This takes place before Steel's murder.
> 
> There will still be a chapter tomorrow as scheduled. Don't worry.

I felt myself almost leap out of bed. Today was the day!

_Killer star... My favorite holiday! All about aliens and scary stuff._

Silver grunted sleepily as he sat up in bed and looked at me excitedly putting on my suit.

"What's the rush?" He yawned and scooted to sit at the end of the bed. I looked over and smiled excitedly.

"Today is Killer star day! The day man first interacted with aliens!" I explained excitedly, Silver chuckled and looked at me. His face painted with adoration even with the sleep in his eyes.

"Sounds like your favorite holiday." Silver said and changed into his suit form as he got up. Putting on his boots. I nod excitedly.

"We get a half day! For the rest of the day we can tell scary stories, eat sweets, and even watch scary horror movies!" I explained more, absolutely buzzing with energy. Silver hummed in acknowledgement and put on his helmet.

"Yep that sounds like your kind of holiday with how many horror movies you made me watch with you. Even though you would always get scared and beg me not to go too far." He said with amusement, teasing. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Well I can celebrate alone if you'd rather me do that." I threatened and looked back to see Silver put his hands up in a defensive posture.

"Woah woah now. No need to jump to conclusions." He replied and I smiled, holding out my hand to him. He gladly took it and the doors opened. Silver went to take us to get breakfast but I break away and go to start my tasks. Silver looks at me with dismay.

"No breakfast?" He asks and I shake my head as I try to decide where to go.

"Nope! I'm gonna be eating a lot tonight so it's better if I wait to have a light lunch." I explain but jump a bit as I feel something touch my barely noticeable bump. I look down and see a blue tendril hooked on my wait, I put my hand over it and rub gently. Looking up to see Silver had taken a few steps closer to me without noticing. He put his hands on my stomach and gave a soft, worried impostor noise.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly and I nod. Smiling up at him.

"I'll be fine Silver. If I need to eat then I'll eat okay? I won't starve myself." I reassure and he was quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Okay." He said in almost a whisper, as if he was too loud I'd run away. I grab his hand and squeeze softly. He smiles a bit and gives a soft squeeze back.

We headed down the halls to start our tasks. I felt my excitement rise as I saw the room was decorated in the Killer star fashion. Cobwebs, bats, pumpkins, a knife, a gun, and not to mention a few stars. Silver stood and looked at the decorations as I started my task.

"What are these for?" He asked as he examined the decorations. I smiled as I kept working.

"It's more of the spirit of things. A few things from an old human holiday mixed with what we have now." I explain as I finish my task and go to stand with him. Admiring the decorations. They reminded me of older times, when I just had to follow my mom around and get to carry around with stuffed plush she gave me. What was it again...? Some kind of squid plus jellyfish alien thing. It was super cute. (It's an old impostor's original form. Don't worry you'll get to see them soon ;3 I feel like someone will draw young curls with the plus or draw the ancient impostors in general. Y'all are gonna love them.)

"Ah... Okay." Silver purred and held my hand again as we headed out to our next task.

The hours seemed to go on forever but the decorations around the halls and rooms. Silver seemed to be enjoying himself with all the decorations.

"Finally... Last task finished..." I sigh in relief as I finish connecting the last wire. I shut the door and look over to Silver who was currently looking at the face cobwebs on the ceiling. Not a care in the world. I smile and go to stand next to him. putting his hand in mine and squeezing it softly as I held it. Silver looked down as me and I saw the curiosity in those dark eyes.

"Do we get to move on to the next part now?" Silver asked, clearly excited. I smile and lean on him a bit.

"Sure. Let's go see who all is in the kitchen for lunch. Everyone should be finishing up at the moment. Maybe we can celebrate early!" I softly get more excited as I think about it, leading Silver to the kitchen. He let me go first as he still wasn't comfortable talking a lot to others. His nerves making him stay quiet in fear of being caught.

We enter the cafeteria to find Blizzard, Bark, Mom, and Tang inside eating. I quickly head to the table where Bark and Tang sat with a giddy Sky hurriedly eating. Silver went off to get our food. Sky looked up at me, bouncing in his seat.

"Hey Curls! You gonna celebrate Spooky star with us?" Sky asked and I was confused for a second before it snapped into place.

_Right- Killer star is for adult only parties. With kids around it's Spooky star._

"Oh- Yeah! Of course! It's like- My favorite holiday!" I say happily and Bark laughs softly as he keeps eating.

"Well this guy loves it. Makes me tell him the story every year." Bark says and rubs Sky's head. Sky waves his hand away as he goes back to eating. I look over to quiet Tang who was looking up at me, I saw the smile behind his visor.

"What about you Tang?" I ask and we all looked at him. He looked down and played with his hands a bit.

"Well um- I really like it." Tang said softly and I smile. It was creepy how quiet he was at first but I've come to find out he's just really shy and talks mainly through his actions. Silver came and gave me my plate as he sat down.

"So what are we talking about today?" He asked as he took off his helmet and started to eat. I did the same, glad to finally have some good on my stomach. The babies making it clear they were NOT happy I skipped breakfast.

"Spooky star." Bark said as he finished his food and took his dishes along with Sky's before going to the kitchen.

"Spooky star?" Silver whispered to me and I smiled at him. Swallowing the bite of pumpkin spice pancakes I had in my mouth.

"Another name for Killer star. We call it that when kids are around." I whisper back and nod my head to a restless Sky. Silver looked over to sky for a moment before nodding in understanding before continuing to eat.

"What are we whispering about?" Sky whisper talks as he leans over the table. I laugh softly and eat some more of my pancakes.

"We're talking about how we're gonna cook you up and eat you for Spooky star dinner." Silver teased and Sky giggled, sitting back down in his seat thanks to Bark pulling him back.

"I ain't even tasty! All skin and bones! If we're gonna eat anyone it should be Tang! He's tall so he must have the most meat." Sky says and looks to Tang who was sitting next to him, "If it okay if we eat you?"

"Yeah sure." Tang said and Bark sat down, confusion in his face.

"Hold on how did I leave for just a few minutes and come back to us talking about who we're gonna eat? Is this a survival type question?" Bark asked and I nod. Thinking up something as I kept eating.

"Okay- You're lost on an uncharted island. You can take only one person with you. Who is it? Mine is obviously Silver." I ask and the others look thoughtful.

"Definitely taking steel." Tulip chimes in as she sits down. I look to find Steel sitting over with Mom, Blizzard, and their other new arrival Oliver.

"Curls." Silver states as he finishes his food. I look to the others and find Bark gazing longingly at Mom. I felt weird seeing that. Maybe she forgot something of his?

"I would take my dad! I'm sure dad will take me! Right dad?" Sky asks and looks up to Bark who snaps out of his trance and smiles at his son.

"Mmhm! Gotta make sure some strapping young man cares for me when I'm old." Bark chuckles and Sky makes a face.

"I'm not gonna be your nurse." Sky pouts, Bark still smiling warmly. Tulip looks up from her food to Tang.

"What about you?" She asks and everyone looks at Tang. Tang, obviously caught off guard, made a few flustered noises before quietly saying a name.

"Well- Uh- Um- Maybe Berry. She may be bossy but she knows what she's doing." Tang says and the others nod in understanding.

"How are you feeling Curls?' Tulip asks me. The other go off on their own conversations. I look at her and smile brightly.

"Great! This holiday is literally my favorite. All the pumpkin tastes reminding me of fall on the ancient Earth, Horror movies, and alien stories!? You already know I'm staying up late." I explain excitedly and Tulip giggles at how excited I was. Finishing her small lunch.

"That's good! I like everything except the stories. I don't know how you can still love it after all you've been through." Tulip says and Silver gets our dishes before going to clean them in the kitchen. I shake my head softly.

"No I love it!" I hum and Sky chimes in.

"What do you mean Tulip? Why can't she like it?" Sky asks and Tulip smiles at him.

"Oh no reason. Just she didn't like being scared." Tulip explained and Sky nodded softly before going back to the conversation between Tang and Bark. Me and Tulip joined in and as did Silver when he came back.

Hours went by and the party atmosphere came on once Oliver came in. We busted out the cakes and sweets early and played a few games. Silver stayed with me as he didn't want to really join when he didn't know what to do. Finally it became late enough to start the stories or start watching horror movies.

"Come on guys I'll start the movies if you wanna join." Mom called, holding up a few movies. Oliver grumpily huffed as he headed over.

"Finally! No more child crap." Oliver yells as he followed mom. Tulip stood with Steel. holding her hand. They talked softly as I ease dropped just a little.

"If you wanna stay it's fine. I'll go with Berry and Oliver while you stay." Tulip whispered and Steel shook her head.

"No. I know how much you hate the stories. I'm coming with you." Steel reassured and Tulip smiled softly. Steel took her hand and they both followed were Mom and Oliver went.

(impostors left because they hate the stories and you're gonna find out why.)

"Alright! Who's ready for the stories?" Bark asked in a fake creepy voice. Sky sat on the ground in front of him and as did Blizzard. Tang sat on a table. Silver and me sat at a table too. Can't really sit on the floor with how hard it was to get back up. Silver wrapped an arm around me and I lean on him.

"Yeah!" Sky yells excitedly, Snow sat on Blizzard's shoulder ad gives some happy baby noises.

"Alright. Long ago. When humans were slowly starting to travel more out into space. We came along..." Bark paused and looked over the small crowd he had.

"Impostors." He finished and Silver's grip on me got a tad tighter.

"They say they came from the darkest black hole. Coming to destroy us humans." Bark continues and I hear Silver gives a quiet growl. I look over to see he looked confused and a bit angry. I pat his leg and look back to Bark as he continued.

"They tricked us to get onto the ship. Saying they were friendly. Only to shift and change into beings of absolute horror!" Bark motioned to the stars.

"Some say impostors were made after harsh humans destroyed their planet and-" Bark continues but stopped once Silver got up, "What's up Silver?"

I looked over to see Silver's hands were in fists and he was shaking softly. The others looked at him and I quietly got up.

"O-Oh he was just gonna help me to the bathroom." I quickly lie, taking Silver's hand and I feel his grip was tight, "You guys can keep going I think we're gonna join the other's and watch horror movies."

"Ah. Okay." Bark says and continues his story as I lead Silver away. He was quiet but I could almost feel the hate drip off him.

I led us to out room and Silver takes off his helmet and throws it as he plops on the bed.

"SO demons from hell huh? This whole holiday is about how you humans are reliving history WRONG." Silver hisses and growls. I stand at the door a bit as it shuts before taking off my helmet and going to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well it's not real-" I try to explain but he looks over to glare at me.

"Oh yeah? Like I'm not real?" Silver motions angrily to himself and I frown.

"That's not what I meant." I state and he huffs.

"Humans always makes us the bad guys. We didn't become this way! Humans made us this way! Instead of helping us they tired to stomp our species down and kill it like some bug!" Silver snarls and his tendrils come out and start to move erratically thanks to his rage but none touch me. I instantly felt guilty and try to hold his hand but he pulls away.

"We were friendly once! I know it! You humans tricked us into trusting you all!" He goes on a rant and get up, starting to pace. I still sit as I watch. It looked like honestly neither species were good. Though humans started it first long ago...

"This is why I fucking hate humans!" He hisses and I feel my heart crack. I felt tears in my eyes.

"... You hate me?" I ask softly and Silver looks over. His face going from rage to shock and a bit of guilt.

"What- No way!" He says and goes to me. I sniffle and turn away as tears go down my face. 

"But you just said you hated humans- That includes me, my mom, and all our friends." I sob. He puts his arms around me and pulls me close. His tendrils also wrapping around me, starting to caress me gently.

"No no no..." He talked in a hushed voice, pulling back and wiping away my tears.

"How in all of the universe would I ever hate you?" He asks softly, kissing me softly to make me listen to him. I kiss back before he breaks it, his dark eyes full of shame and guilt.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said but I don't mean you guys. Humans as a species in the past are assholes but you guys are good. Good humans exist." He explains and I sniffle again, trying to calm down.

"Mm good- Cause I don't think all impostors are bad either." I say and put my hand in his hair. He smiles at me and kisses me again. I kiss back, he holds me closer to him. His tendrils carefully taking off my suit. I wiggle under him and break the kiss.

"W-Wait Silver I don't-" I try to protest but I stop as I hear our room TV turn on. I look back at him with confusion and he grins down at me.

"I um... I don't really wanna go back out there... Can we just stay here and watch horror movies?" He asks, looking a little shy as he made the proposal. I smile warmly and run my hand through his hair.

"Of course love." I hum and he gives a sharper toothed grin. Putting my suit away and leaving me with my under clothes on. Silver himself gets out of his suit form and was naked for only a moment before putting on human clothes. A white shirt and some boxers. I take off my bra happily and sigh in relief. Putting the pillows up so we could lean back as we faced the TV.

"Glad we got this mini fridge- You want some water?" Silver calls, opening the fridge to get some drinks and snacks.

"Yes please!" I reply before grabbing the remote and start to look through the horror movies section. Silver comes over with some sweets, snacks, and waters. Smiling at me ad I smile back. He puts the pile between us before sitting down and laying back with me.

We sit there as we watch the horror movie I found interesting. working through the pile. All too soon that movie ends and I go to find a new one.

"I'm sorry I ruined your favorite holiday." Silver mumbled softly. I look over and see him look sad and guilty. I smile and grab his hand. He looked up at me with confusion.

"Are you kidding me? This may be my favorite Killer star yet. I have my handsome husband here, junk food, and horror movies just begging to be watched and maybe laughed at." I respond and Silver slowly smiles again. sitting up a bit and moving to kiss me. I meet him halfway and we hold it a bit before breaking for air. I hand him the remote and he takes over finding the next movie happily.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best wife ever?" He asks, I snort and hold his hand.

"No. Have you?" I tease and he just chuckles softly. We go quiet as he picks a movie and we start watching. Half cuddling at this point and moving the snacks away. Silver wraps his arms and a few tendrils around me to keep a loving hold. I felt the warmth of happiness in my chest as I put my hands over his. Happy to be the little spoon in our cuddling.

_This really is the best Killer star ever..._

~~~~~~~~~~

Aw yeahh! A whole chapter just for Halloween! Happy Halloween everyone! I also wanna remind you all that I'm also doing a QnA in the comments as a little treat. I won't share any very personal info or any spoilers but everything else is free game!


	39. Is it the calm before or after the storm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and a slowly blossoming friendship. Curls also things she knows who the impostor is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ-ඞඞඞඞ
> 
> Ancient impostor book underway. I'll post some history and sketches of them next update. I think they're super adorable. Big ol' puppies.
> 
> Also new suit design at the end.

I yawned softly and stretched, feeling better after some bed rest. It's been a good three days since we found there was still another impostor. I think it's either Blizzard or Tang. However I'm not a hundred percent sure. I look over to see Silver sleeping calmly next to me. I smile softly as I hear him trill softly in his sleep, I've concluded that certain sound as content or just generally happy.

I touch his face gently, thumb rubbing soft circles on his cheek. I was nice being the first to wake up just so I can wake him up. He grunts softly and the many tendrils wrapped around me tightened a bit, giving me a gentle squeeze. I giggle softly and grab his face with both hands. Grabbing his cheeks and pulling to show his sharp teeth. He groaned loudly and opened his eyes, dark with sleep. I smile up at him.

"Good morning! Ready to start the day?" I ask and he smiles sleepily.

"Mmm... Yeah... After five more minutes..." He responded and I squirm in his tendrils. He unwillingly loosened them up and I slipped out. Sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching my limbs out as Silver half slept.

"It's funny. Shouldn't I be the only struggling to wake up?" I teased and he grumbled and mumbled something sleepily as he hugged a pillow. I take this as my go ahead to get dressed. I get my suit and start to securely put it on. Stepping into my boots and putting on my helmet. I walk to the bed and nudge his half asleep form. He growls unhappily and I just keep poking the sleeping teddy bear.

"Silverrr." I say loudly and he scoots away from me. I huff.

_Seems I gotta bring out the big guns..._

I suddenly gasp loudly and hold my stomach. Bumping back onto the dresser. Silver immediately gets up and zooms to my side. Fully naked as I don't like him being in suit form as we sleep.

"Oh shit! Curls are you okay?! Did the babies kick too hard again?! ARE YOU GIVING BIRTH!?" Silver yells and shakes me softly. I put my hand out and touch his chest, he stops and I smile at him through the visor. Realization paints his face and he growls, glaring at me.

"Don't do that..." He morphs into his suit form and gets into his boots. I shrug softly.

"I don't know. The results speak for themselves." I hum and he scoffs. Putting on his helmet.

"You're so cruel." He huffs and I just smile up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"But you still love me don't you?" I ask and he gives a purr of amusement. His arms wrapping around me to pull me closer.

"Is that even a question?" Silver growls into my ear and a shiver of anticipation goes down my spine. He chuckles and lets go of me, heading to the door and opening it. Moving out of the way and motioning me to go first.

"Ladies first." He teases and I laugh softly as I walk out.

"Why thank you handsome." I flirt a bit and he makes a trill of interest. Following close behind me after shutting and locking our door tight. I hold my hand out and he happily took it. Holding my hand. We walk down the halls together and see our remaining friends at the cafeteria table. Bark and mom talk. Sky was chatting with Tang who was listening and nodding.

"Good morning guys!" I call out and everyone looks up. Maybe this impostor was nice. There hasn't been a kill just yet. Maybe Oliver was just the one that acted up...

"Morning Curls." Tang spoke up. I smile at him as I sit down, Silver going to get me breakfast. Tang had been talking more lately. I wonder how much of a shock it was to them when their buddy Oliver was an impostor. I pat his back and see a weak smile behind his helmet. Silver sit next to me and I look at my plate to see he gave me eggs and toast. I start to happily eat.

"How'd you sleep?" Sky asked Silver and he shrugged.

"Pretty good. My wife kept waking me up though." He responded as he side eyed me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I got flustered. I couldn't help it but he teases me anyway. Sky innocently tilted his head.

"Why?" Sky asked and the adults at the table looked at us and I tried my hardest to hide my rosy cheeks as I face my plate of half eaten eggs and toast.

"She was watching this horror movie and kept getting scared so she kept waking me up." Silver explained and I mentally sigh in relief. I felt a small hand over my own and looked over to see a worried Sky half over the table.

"There there Curls. It's okay." Sky comforted and I felt my heart melt. I smile warmly and put a hand over the one he put over mine.

"Thanks Sky but I'm okay now." I reply and Sky smiles, his dark eyes sparkling with happiness.

_I wish I could be that happy..._

I don't hear Sky's reply as I scramble that thought back into my head. Why wasn't I happy? I should be. I'm with Silver. We're safe. I have my mom and a few actual friends rather then just crewmates. The babies seem to be fine and I should be giving birth in the next month.

_There's still an impostor on board..._

I push that thought out of my head as I go back to eating. As much as I liked pretending everything was fine I am seriously freaking out on the inside. I'm always scared to be more then a room away from Silver. I seriously would rather not give birth while another impostor was onboard. Not until I knew they were friendly. I snap back into reality as I felt a hand on my thigh. I look up to see the worried expression of Silver.

"Your mom just asked you a question. Are you okay?" He whispered softly and I looked up to see the whole table looking at me. My face instantly felt hot with embarrassment.

"U-Uh yes? What's up mom?" I ask and mom gives me a reassuring smile but I could see the worry that was in her blue eyes.

"I asked how you're feeling." She said and I nodded softly. Thinking about it. 

"Well I'm fine. I have been having these dull and long lasting back pains and it fells like there's a lot of pressure but other then that I'm fine from the occasional cramp." I explain and Mom smiles.

"Don't worry. That's a good sign." Mom comforts and I let my eyes wonder to the window of the cafeteria. I look at the stars and try to relax. My stress has been so high these last few weeks. I'm seriously worried for my mental health and not to mention my physical health. I read somewhere about stress causing less then savory affects on pregnancy. I feel an arm wrap around me and I lean into Silver. He puts his chin on the top of my head and I relax.

_Funny. I'm terrified of an impostor while being comforted by one._

Soon enough breakfast was over and everyone had to go start on their tasks if they wanted to go to bed at a decent hour of the night, or when the clock says is night. There was really no cycle of day and night since it was dark all the time. Me and Silver got up to go start our tasks given to us.

"Hey Curls, Silver!"

We look over and see Tang coming over with his tablet in hand, opened to his tasks.

"Yes Tang?" I ask and he glances at his tablet before looking up at us again.

"What tasks do you guys have? Mine are in medical, engine, and some wires." He explains and I open my own tablet.

"Downloads, wires, and reactor." I say and look to Silver who looks at his tasks.

"Card swipe, fueling, and reactor." Silver lists off and Tang nods.

"Do you mind if I stick with you guys for today?" Tang asks, "It's okay if you say no. I just wanted to see if this group is faster then the others I've been mixed and matched with."

I ponder a moment and look at Silver. Silver shrugs and I look back to Tang.

"Sure." I say and Tang smiles.

"Great! Well let's go ahead and go down and then go up the ship. With three of us there's no way the impostor can get us." Tang says, sounding confident in his strategy. I smile at that. Tang may have been more on the quiet scale but his strategies seem to be what he lives for. I always hear the others complimenting his style when we all have dinner so maybe this day will go by faster and I can rest sooner.

_More and more it seems as if Blizzard is the impostor. Maybe the impostor is friendly. I could ask Silver to go with me when I confront him._

I feel myself trip and almost fall until arms catch me and I look over to see Silver holding me. I smile sheepishly at him through my helmet and he huffs but I see him smile in return.

"Oh gosh is she okay?" Tang asks and Silver looks over at him, carefully putting me back on my feet.

"Yeah. Don't worry this happens a lot. Miss daydreamer here can never keep her head out of the clouds for long." Silver tease and I cross my arms, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"It's not all the time." I huff and take the lead.

"It happens all the time." Silver whispers and I whip around to look at the two, glaring.

"No it doesn't!" I say in a pouting voice and Silver starts to laugh. Tang laughed softly and I groaned while rolling my eyes.

_I swear one of these days SIlver I'm gonna have my revenge..._

~~~~~~~~~~

Helloooo! Welcome to the fanart corner. I actually wanted to draw some. Here's a dancer impostor showing off the goods. Now I KNOW this looks like the orange in this book but this is completely separate. This is not Tang. This is another universe where Impostors are kept and researched. Thus why the drawer was able to see the mating display without having to be too close.

"Subject Orange 19780", "Mating display", "Dancer"

Heads up, dancer genitalia looks the most what ancient impostor genitalia looks like just a little shorter. About 1 meter in length and it moves on it's own. I know some people just shivered with glee at that.

We got some more fanart! This is from Mimikyu!

"Happy spooky star!!!"

This is her view of what Silver would look like as an ancient impostor! Not too far off from what I had in my head. The ancient impostor chapter is gonna be given on the 4th so you guys can see what they looked like.

"Human and impostor first meet Purple:" hey can you understand me?" Impostor:-look the human confused- Purple: say hi! Impostor:-imitates the human- "h-hiii..."- Really don't understand- Purple:-thinking- this is so crazy captain."

That's all the fanart we have for now! Don't be scared to turn yours in guys! This book's days are numbered and I know exactly what day it's ending. Till the next chapter!


	40. Ancient history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What ancient impostors were like and what they looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Thanks to Mimikyu for making me think this far back!
> 
> When you working on another book cause you finished writing this one. ;-;
> 
> Well I'm not two sad cause it's about two characters from this book. Once this book finishes go hit that one up and show some love.
> 
> Posting this early as it's just an extra chapter.

Impostors haven't always been our enemy since the dawn of time. Instead they were once out companions and even lovers!

**Names withheld by request of crew who first encountered the aliens.**

It started when humans were starting to travel through space and entered galaxy XC16. It was uncharted space and they were sent to explore. After traveling so much humans wrote off aliens as a myth until entering galaxy XC16. There they found what looked to be life that were thousands times bigger then humans.

_**First encounter** _

The curious humans on the ship suited up and went out to try and examine the beasts closer. Like preparing for a spacewalk everyone onboard the ship held their breath as one of their crew floated over to one of the large beasts. To everyone's surprise the beast slowly morphed and shrunk until it looked like a copy of the crewmate but there was some slight... flaws in it's design.

The newly morphed alien grabbed and held onto the heavily suited crewmember. A few other beasts too lead and they were brought inside the ship. The crew were terrified of what may happen but it seemed the beasts were more curious then threatening. They walked up on the walls and ceilings examining everything. Only making noises for communication. They also made very clear who they liked most out of the crew. They would also follow this crewmate more then other crewmates. Acting more as a lovesick pet then the dangerous threat they are today.

The crew soon enough went off to do tasks and the aliens followed curiously. Watching and sloppily trying to copy what the crew would do. The medics in the ship got curious of this and started to examine the aliens more closely. Finding that the aliens imitated as a sign of happiness or love. They also found that the aliens had different fins. The finds were larger on the males then the females and some fins were longer, more see through or solid, and some were even tattered looking or had a pattern.

After a while in space and charting out the new galaxy. The crew found that their alien companions started acting... Strangely... They would be more moody and aggressive to their own kind and a few of the crew. The males even formed fins on the side of their face to try and be more intimidating.

"Fighting for mate or protecting mate", "BIG", "Puffed out chest to look larger thus more threatening"

The males even started making "nest" like structures in every room of the ship that the alien "claimed". When asked about this the aliens, in broken English as they were still learning, said that this was part of their mating ritual. This of course made our medics perk up again and they started to analyze their behavior. The males would make a nest and fight other males for a certain room in the ship. Females would watch and go to males that they favored most out of the exchange and their brilliant mating display. The male's fin would wiggle like a snake slither and their suit would start to shift colors. The female, memorized, would be grabbed by the male's tendrils and pulled to him so they could begin mating.

However, this process was more confusing for the humans the aliens were trying to woo.

Humans prefer to stay on a habitable, colonized planet to go through pregnancy and give birth. Their alien partners were not happy about this and slowly persuaded the humans to go along with their mating requests. One of our medics were one of the lucky few to have an alien lover. Saying:

_"He was honestly insatiable but he gave me cuddle breaks and stopped when I asked so I can't really complain."_

Thanks to one of the medics being a mating partner to the alien they were able to sketch up what the alien's genitalia looked like. Shown here.

"Ancient impostor genitalia", "Can't breed humans", "2 meters long", "Moves on it's own so thrusting it not needed"

After a week of their alien friends being in a frenzy everything seemed to go back to normal. The aliens were no longer aggressive and most even apologetic for their past behaviors. Apologizing my sharing food, helping with many tasks, or even playing with the human or alien in question. As time went on the female aliens who mated with those of their species got heavy and started to lay eggs in the premade nests. Aliens who paired with humans were confused to what was the matter and seemed to be depressed as their fellow aliens had clutches of eggs. Inside the eggs you could see a little alien forming but only in their first form before shifting into what the crew looked like.

The humans of the pair tried to comfort their alien lovers. Some pushed away and ignored while other's had the alien cry in their arms. Wailing as if they were in pain. From hearing this wail the humans watched as some aliens that had clutches of eggs grab a few and give them to the human and alien pairs that had no eggs. The least donated was two and the most was four. Upon seeing the eggs in their nest the aliens adopted the eggs as if they were their own. Some female aliens even pulling their male human lovers to see what they had done and wanted praise. On the flip side our female medic with a male alien wrote this:

_"I don't know what happened but it seemed like he completely flipped a switch. I walked into the room and found him looking into the nest he made. A few eggs were inside. He trilled as he saw me and started to rub me with his tendrils in a massaging manner while cooing. Picking me up and making me lay back against him as we looked into the nest. He was acting as if I were the one who laid them though he knew that our room neighbors came and delivered them right in front of us an hour before."_

Never the less, the eggs grew and soon baby aliens were hatched. The squid like creatures took one look at their parents and tried their best to impersonate a baby human.

As the babies grew the aliens became more affectionate and started to teach their children the few words they knew at the time, same with tasks they excelled at. This means that each time a baby is born they will be taught more early so they can learn more as they grow. The crew seen made a name for the alien species as they took the form of them and tried to act human. Even trying to pretend to be a human or other alien for fun.

They labelled them as **_impostors_**.

Below is the only colored picture of an ancient impostor we have on file. This also concludes all we know of the ancient, friendly aliens impostors once were.

"Kinda see through. Like looking through tinted lens."


	41. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls and Silver hang out with Tang. It's a nice time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ-ඞඞඞඞ
> 
> Fanart at the end!

It was calming. We got through most of the tasks. Sometimes Silver had to go work on a task but Tang would stay with me. I didn't feel too scared with Tang like I did with Blizzard. He did seem like quite the dork. I did wonder softly if he could tell how stressed I was because he would make jokes to help me relax when Silver was away.

_There's no way he's the impostor..._

I walked up to the reactor, reading to start doing the pattern. Silver by my side as Tang went to do samples in the medbay.

"He's quite nice." I say and Silver gives a soft grunt.

"He is but I don't like how he's flirting with you." He grumbles and I look back at him, forgetting about the repeat the pattern in front of me.

"F-Flirting?" I stammer, feeling my cheeks get hot with embarrassment. Silver's visor looked down at me and tilted his head.

"...Yeah...? Did you not know?" He asked and I quickly shook my head. Silver snorted and started laughing.

"H-Hey It's not funny!" I say and push his chest playfully. His hand quickly caught mine and interlaced our fingers. I looked up and saw him giving me a relieved expression through his visor. I felt a tang of guilt in my heart.

"I was so worried... I thought you were gonna leave me for him..." He said softly and I huff in amusement. Holding his hand still as I hug him best I could with a big pregnant belly.

"Silver I'm completely clueless with that kinda stuff plus you shouldn't assume because someone is trying to flirt that I will immediately jump ship. Not to mention we're more together now then we were. Once I have these kids we're definitely gonna need to talk..." I explain and he perks up with interest.

"What do you wanna talk about? We can do it now. I don't mind." He offered and I thought about it for a moment.

"W-Well..." I try to talk but my throat felt dry. Silver made a curious, soft trill. Watching me curiously, I took away my hand from his hold and start to play with them.

_Why is this so hard to say?..._

"Yes love?" He purred, stepping closer. I saw a tendril start to form on his side but I put my hands up and them on his chest. Pushing him back softly.

"I-I want to talk about what we're gonna do after the babies are born." I quickly say and Silver was quiet for a moment before stepping back and nodding.

"Okay sweetheart. What's up?" He asks and I take a deep breath before looking down at my belly, putting my hands on it.

"Well... What are you wanting to do once I give birth?" I ask and Silver thought about it for a moment.

"Let you heal up before making you pregnant again." He states casually and my cheeks felt hot but I shook that thought off.

"No- I don't think that's a good idea." I say and he tilts his head.

"How so?" He pushed softly for answers. He sounded a little angry but also curious. I swallow some spit to try and relax.

_Silver won't do anything like that. You know that Curls._

"Because I want to focus on the babies we have now. Let's do it one brood at a time. When these babies are almost grown up then we can breed again. I don't want them to think I don't love them." I explain and Silver was silent for a moment. I watched him quietly. Feeling cold sweat on my skin.

"What about my... You know... Crazy space libido." Silver motion to himself and I snorted.

"Baby I'm not saying we're never gonna have sex. You gotta remember I have needs too." I hum as I play with the tendril that went to touch my swollen belly. He shivered and gave a soft, happy growl.

"But then- How do you not get pregnant?" He asked and I smile softly.

_Course he doesn't know about birth control._

"Well there's this thing-" I start to explain.

"Hey Silver-" Tang calls from the entrance of the reactor. Me and Silver look back at him. Silver's tendril disappear in less then a second. Everyone was quiet as Tang worriedly looked between me and Silver.

"O-Oh- Did I come at a bad time?" Tang asked shyly and Silver was gonna say yes but I gripped his arm. Speaking first.

"No. What do you need?" I respond and watch as Silver holds his tongue.

"Well I'm been struggling with the samples in medbay and I know Silver has at least a little idea of what he's doing with it... Could he come help me?" Tang asks and Silver looks at protectively at me.

"I don't think so..." Silver said worriedly. I felt him hold my hand and I held it back, squeezing softly to comfort him.

"It's just down the hall. I promise it won't be long! I'm already half done with it." Tang pleaded. I looked up to look at Silver.

"I'll be okay Silver. I'll be down here doing the pattern and I'll meet you guys in there." I comfort and Silver squeezes my hand gently one more time before letting go.

"Okay. I'll be back soon love." Silver says and pats my back before going to join Tang.

Once Silver is out of my line of sight I feel something click deep inside me and I press my knees together. Breathe caught in my throat as I felt my arousal sky rocket. I whimper and try to push the feeling away. Going to the pattern pad once again. Having to restart. I feel like forever before I finish it, my heart in my ears as I start to pant softly.

I shake softly as I hold myself up. The lights suddenly go out and I turn around to see who turned off the lights. Light still leaked in from the entrance as the hallway lights were on. My blood went cold and adrenaline rushed into my veins.

Tang blocked some of the light from the hallway but I saw the dark splotches of green blood on his orange space suit.

I tried to speak but the words died in my throat. Tang spoke, his voice distorted and sounded overly happy. A few chirps seemed to come from him too.

**_"I love you."_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Haha! Bambozzled >:3 Welcome to the fanart corner! Les get it poppin.

This is from Mimikyu after she saw the ancient impostors chapter.

"Redraw of the first meeting of humans and impostors"

I this this is her interpretation of Curls and Silver in another life but I can't be sure. Just guessing lol.

"The impostor is comforting his human mate with his "childs!""

Thanks for sending in fanart! I love every fanart piece and comment given. Trust me guys I read your comments even if I don't replay to them all! Till the next chapter :3


	42. I hope you like eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tang finally has Curls all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ!!-ඞඞඞඞ❤️️~

I breathed erratically as I try to run to the door but they slam shut, leaving me in the almost pitch black assigned from the soft glow from the reactor. I watched in horror as Tang purred and got closer.

"Why did you do this!?" I cry out, heart break making my voice crack and almost sob. Tang gave a happy chirp.

"My brother did say I always went for the most dramatic of outcome for breeders.." Tang cooed, "That was until you threw him out into space. You have no idea what they did to me Curls. At first it was just a little crush."

Tang got closer and I tried my best to run but a painful cramp made a sob come from my lips and I hand to lean on the wall. Tang wasn't even rushing, taking slow steps. Seeming to enjoy the game of cat and mouse.

"You were married and pregnant. Course I wasn't really thinking about breeding you. I was thinking more of... Some girl that went by the name of Steel. Of course that didn't work as planned as her body rejected my eggs. That's how I found out Tulip was an impostor. More specifically an egg impostor, like myself." Tang sang as he got ever closer. I still tried to keep a good distance from the killer orange.

"So I raped and killed her. Quite funny no? Seeing how sad Tulip was. Oliver was really angry with me. He went to tell Tulip he was an impostor and she went on and on so... He killed her." Tang continued on, I felt another wave of pain through my body that made my knees almost buckle below me.

"Then of course you all voted my brother out. That's when I found out Silver, your husband, was another impostor. I hated you both. You both had everything I wanted... Love. Kids are healthy and on the way. _Sex with you_." Tang chirped softly at the last bit. Sounding almost starving. I panted as I felt too weak to take another step. Another wave of pain rushed through me, making me shake.

"I've been waiting so long Curls... So so long... The second I heard your muffled moans from security I knew you were gonna be near the top on my possible breeder list. Look at us now..." Tang purred in my ear and put a hand on my shoulder. I tried to jerk away from his tongue but he got a sudden vice grip that made a sob come from my lips thanks to the pain.

"B-But you just said it didn't work with Steel!" I choke out, "How would it work with me?!"

Tang hushed me and I felt something large touch my leg. I felt tears go down my cheeks as I put a hand on my stomach. Tang took off my helmet and threw it to the side.

"You see Curls," Tang whispered into my ear, "She only rejected my eggs because another Egg Impostor had marked her but you... Oh Curls you're marked by a Seeder... Plus look at that belly. Already so stretched out and ready to be full with MY eggs."

Tang growled into my ear and I feel him start to unzip my suit. I try to slap whatever it was away but his hands grabbed my wrists and held them behind me as his tendrils worked on taking off my suit.

"NO! NO LET ME GO!" I screamed, wishing this was just a nightmare but the tendril teasing my entrance was very real. Tang laughed darkly with his distorted voice.

"First lets get these worthless things out of here to make room for our real babies." Tang cooed, a loud bang suddenly echoed in the small, closed off room. I scream as I felt something warm splatter on my face and Tang drop me. Tang let out a loud growl and I looked back to see Silver. A large hole in his shoulder as he held a gun up to Tang.

"You damn pesky bug! I thought I fucking killed you!" Tang snarled, tendrils coming from his body. I watched as Silver dropped the gun and made his own tendrils appear.

"Yeah well you fucking MISSED bastard!" Silver snarled and quickly advanced. I watched as Tang flung himself to Silver. It was like seeing a horror movie. Tendrils covered in orange and green blood while some tendrils were ripped off from their bodies. Tang's midsection opened to a mouth and the tongue from inside shot out, nearly missing Silver's head. Silver snarled and had his tendrils wrap around Tang's throat before throwing the other impostor into a wall. Tang let out a pain filled howl and Silver rushed over to me.

"Are you okay!?" He asked, I opened my mouth to talk but I instead cried out as I felt what was like water spill into my suit pants and onto the floor. My eyes turned wild.

_NO NO NO! This can't be happening!_

"Stop focusing on me and go fucking kill him!" I yell, tears from the pain going down my face. Silver let out a sudden screech as an orange tendril went through his arm, throwing Silver to the side. I felt my stomach flip as I saw Silver's shoulder was missing some flesh. Green blood oozing from the wound. Tang laughed.

"Seems your body is ahead of us! You'll love having my eggs in your-" Tang started once again but one of Silver's tendrils hit his face with a loud thwack. Tang snarling as he went at a weak Silver once again. I try to watch them but my vision went white with pain as there was a sharp cramp. I sob softly as I felt my body start to go into labor. I try to stop it but the waves of pain keep coming. I hear a loud growl accompanied by another screech but it was different. I look over to see Tang struggling to form tendrils as Silver's midsection mouth started to bite and rip away flesh. I felt my stomach in my throat as I hear the sick snaps of bones and the ripping of flesh. Tang kept howling from the pain as he died slowly. I turned my head away and barely felt the hot sting of stomach acid burn my throat as I threw up.

It all suddenly went quiet aside from my whimpers and sobs from the pain. Pleading to something, anything, for the pain to stop. I flinch as I hear a loud bang. I look over to see Tang's body thrown to the side and Silver collapsing as he went to walk to me.

"S-Silver-" I gasp out before another wave of white hot pain made me lose my voice. I watched as Silver quickly got his walkie talkie and started snarling into it. I heard the faint noise of his voice coming from my own somewhere in the room.

**GET INTO THE REACTOR ROOM. CURLS HIS GOING INTO LABOR.**

The door to the reactor suddenly opened and I look at it before to silver. He weakly sits up onto his knees and takes off his helmet. Looking to me with a smile before he coughs. My heart suddenly jumps to my throat as I see him hack up green blood and it starts to go down his chin. He sways a bit before falling to his side.

"Silver...?" I ask in a hushed tone. No response.

"Silver!" I call out louder. Mom and Bark suddenly run into the room and freeze as they see the sight in front of me. Tears pour out of my eyes as I feel myself get picked up. Bark running to get me out of the room.

"H-Hey it's okay! Just- Just calm down! You're safe now!" Bark tries to explain but I struggle best I could with what little energy I had left. Another pulse of white hot pain flooding my senses.

"No help Silver!" I plead through sobs as I weakly hit his chest. Bark was quiet as we went into the med bay and he put me on the operating table. Taking off my suit completely and almost getting a kick to the helmet as I felt too exposed.

"I'm sorry!" Bark quickly said and threw a light blanket over me before preparing me to give birth. I choked out screams as I felt a rip and something white hot leave me. Bark moved quickly and caught it. Putting the newborn crewmate to the side.

"No Bark please!" I choke out through erratic breathing, "Silver's gonna bleed out! Silver's gonna die!"

Bark looked up from what he was doing and at me.

"You... You knew about him. You knew he was an impostor..." He said softly and I screamed in reply as another push came and forced something large to start traveling down a tunnel way too small.

"I love him!" I cried out as I looked at Bark. Praying he sided with me. Bark was quiet but I watched as he got his walkie talkie and brought it to his face.

"Berry drag Silver in here." Bark said and I felt a rush of relief. My head hits the pillow as I lay back. I grunt with discomfort as I felt my body start to push once again.

**Are you fucking insane? No. I'm throwing him in the airlock with Tang's body.**

My heart jumped to my throat as I looked up to Bark, ready to yell at my mom from where I was but Bark held his hand up to me. Bringing the walkie talkie to his face once again.

"Come on Doll. For me... Please?" Bark said and I raised a brow.

_Doll?_

It was quiet as I screamed into a pillow. Bark got the next baby crewmates and started to clean them. This baby wailed it's lungs out once it got a breath. I felt sadness in my chest.

_Why was the other one so quiet?..._

**I-I don't know about this Honey... You know how I am with other impostors...**

I barely heard Mom as I panted heavily. My body starting to push another baby out as Bark quickly got the walkie talkie.

"I know just... He's like me... Just hurry so you can see your new grandbabies." Bark said into the walkie talkie and put it away after that. Turning it off as he focused on me and the kids. I groaned loudly as another came. It hurt so much but not as bad as the first few. How the hell are they even this big- They're one month early-

"You're doing great Curls. I hear Berry coming with Silver right now. He's safe." Bark reassured and I kept crying as I forced myself to push again. Another baby cry filling my ears as I felt exhausted.

"One more. Come on Curls. Just one more." Bark comforted and I take a deep breath before feeling white hot pain once more. My body felt wrecked as I wanted to pass out but I force myself awake as I push. Finally the last baby came out and Bark cleaned them. I smiled weakly as my body felt covered with sweat.

"You did so well! Curls you- Curls?" Bark's voice started to fade away as I felt darkness enter my vision and the sweet bliss of death or sleep take over. I'm not sure which as my consciousness was taken from me and I was left in a peaceful black.

ඞඞඞ

~~~~~~~~~~

Heyyy ya'll. How ya feelin? I'm feelin gud. Got another book out and gonna publish another soon. It's gonna be different for me to be double fisting books. Thus why they will have slow to update tags as I do a few chapters of one before doing a few chapters of another. Anyway- TO FANART.

This is from Mimikyu. They didn't wanna give me one of these because they thought all the babies were gonna die but I bullied them into giving me fanart. Same goes to y'all. I don't give a fuck what point of the book it's from or if it's even showing a different timeline or alternate universe. Give them to me.

Okay back to fanart.

"I̴̳̣̻̹̾͘ ̴͓̀͌͂l̷̛͑̌̇̕͜ȏ̴͓̝v̶̤̤͙̏̀́̔ë̶̥͙͉̝́͝ ̵̡͉̘̖͖͗̀̐̏̚y̶̙̪̠͉̪͒̓͘o̴̰̲̹͉̒͑͆ư̵̼͑̄̋"

"Silver: can I carry one baby? Curls: no, the kids want to be only with me*tired Silver: hmm...*clearly jealous"

And that's all the fanart for now! See ya next update!


	43. Back to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls wakes up and demands some questions to be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ඞ💕ඞ-ඞඞ
> 
> 20k hits WOOOOOO! Thanks so much guys!
> 
> Fanart at the end

I felt myself come out of a deep sleep. Everything hurt and my body felt heavy. I looked around to see the room was empty. Maybe it was? I couldn't tell too much. Everything was blurry. I blinked sleep out of my eyes and looked around again. I saw Silver asleep a few beds down.

"Oh- OH! Berry! Berry come quick Curls is awake!"

I jumped softly and quickly looked on the other side and found Bark was sitting next to me. A few baby cradles in the room. I felt curiosity claw my stomach..

_Are those... Mine...?_

I look down and memories flood into my brain, waking me completely. I barely notice Mom running in with Sky in toe.

_Tang... Green and orange blood... earth shattering pain and... and..._

I look up to Mom and Bark as they talked to me, I didn't hear it.

"He's like me..." I whisper and Mom tilts her head.

"What?" She asks softly and I look to Bark. His eyes were widened a bit.

"You're an impostor too... You- You and Sky- I hear it. I heard you..." I say softly and no one seems to take a breath. Even Sky was frowning a bit. Bark puts a hand over mine.

"Yes. Yes I am. Sky too." Bark says softly, his eyes were soft, "Does that scare you?"

I quickly shake my head no after a small pause.

"No... It's just... You both started to call yourselves by pet names... What's going on between you both?" I ask. Bark and Mom looks at each other. Mom takes a deep breath and pulls up a chair next to Bark. Sky goes over to look at the babies.

"I guess I should tell you now... I was gonna wait a little longer... I didn't wanna freak everyone out with Bark being an impostor..." Mom says softly and I still felt curious.

"Why didn't the computer system say they were an impostor after we ejected Oliver?" I ask and Bark smiled.

"I did that. Simple programming honestly. We just don't exist to the ship really. Me and Sky." Bark explains and I take it in before Mom clears her throat. I look over to her and see her frowning softly. A brown tendril moves and wraps around her waist. wrapping around her right arm. The tip stopping at her finger tips and mom grabs it.

"It started a long time ago. You and Wavy were just taken from my care and put into schooling. Stupid me still heartbroken over you father. It didn't help he was on the ship with me... Trying to get me back into a relationship with him by using points... I was slum out of points from having to give you and Wavy your goodbye gifts..." Mom explains, frowning. I frown too. I can only imagine her pain and the feeling of being used.

"Meanwhile I was on my long stupid search for another impostor female. I never did find one even all these years later- Anyway- That's when I met Berry. I never really thought much about her at first. Only that she was nice but also looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. I didn't... I didn't like how she was being treated by White but I didn't say anything. It wasn't really my place to talk." Bark explained and I kind of understood that mind set.

"Well um- It was really this one night when we go um... "Close"..." Mom said, her cheeks going rosy. Bark chuckled and purred with delight.

"I was practicing my mating dance when I noticed Berry watching. She asked why I was dancing alone and I told her no one would dance with me which wasn't really a lie." Bark looked at Mom like she was the best thing in the whole universe, love in his eyes, "Berry said she would love to dance with me."

"And just like that we got together and we had Sky." Mom quickly finished. Her face red, I felt my stomach drop as I looked at Sky who was still watching over the cradles.

"Sky is my half brother!?" I ask and Mom nods.

"Oh doll do you remember the night we conceived him?" Bark purred as more brown tendrils wrapped around Mom. Mom gasped and she glared at Bark.

"Bark!" She scolded softly but Bark just kept smiling.

"Wait- Wait- Okay-" I say quickly, trying to get my head around this, "So... You both met and did stuff but... Mom why didn't you tell me?"

I looked up at her, feeling hurt and betrayal. Mom frowns and looks at the floor.

"I wanted to. I wanted to tell you that first night but-" Mom went quiet so Bark continued for her.

"We were scared. You and Silver had already dealt with an impostor once and didn't want you both to freak out... We had no idea Silver was an impostor. Same for Tulip, Oliver, and Tang- Who knew the only humans on this ship were you, Berry pie, Blizzard, and Steel." Bark finished and I looked around the room.

"Where... Where is Blizzard?..." I ask and they instantly look somber.

"Tang got to him. Turned him to literal mush. We found Snow but she won't eat..." Mom explained and I felt my heart drop. Suddenly a baby starts crying and we look to the cradles lined up. Sky looks into one and goes to get a premade bottle.

"W-Wait is that one mine?" I ask, looking at the cradles. There were only five. Shouldn't it be six if Snow is in one of them?

"Yes. Do you want her?" Bark asks, tendrils letting go of Mom as he went to the cradles.

"Yes- Yes please! Please give her to me- I want to see them all." I say quickly and Bark chuckles as he gets the crying baby. I saw she was a brown.

"You don't have enough arms for that Curls." Bark hums and goes to give her to me.

"Yes but I do."

I look over and see a weak Silver holding himself up by the bed rails. Mom gasps and quickly goes to help him.

"Silver..." I say softly, he gives me a weak smile. Mom goes under his arm and goes to try and put him in the bed next to me.

"Silver you should really rest-" Bark said as he handed over the small brown crewmate.

"No- I want to be with my wife. I failed her and wasn't here when she needed me most. I need to be here now." Silver says, looking longingly at me and the bundle in my arms.

"But you are here-" Mom tried to explain but Silver growled weakly. Jerking himself away from her grasp and shakily walking to me. Mom opened her mouth to argue but Bark spoke first.

"Let him Berry pie. They both need each other right now." Bark said, Silver gently moves me over to lay next to me. Tendrils wrapping around me and the still crying mini crewmate in my arms.

"Can we get two bottles and the others?" I ask, knowing Silver was too busy taking in the sight of his new family to say anything. Mom and Bark went to work. Sky helping his dad make some milk while Mom carefully got babies. Silver purred softly and I laid my head on his chest.

"Here you go. Two more." Mom said, helping me put one in my other arm as another was taken by Silver's tendril. Silver purred louder as he brought the babies closer. Mom went and brought one more who Silver gladly took. I looked over our babies. One brown, one red, one pink, and one black. Silver looked over them with pride before he had a look of confusion.

"Where's our last one?" He asked and I frowned softly, looking up at him.

"We lost one Silver..." I whisper softly and he looked at me unbelieving.

"Don't... Don't joke like that. Seriously where are they?" Silver asked again, looking around. Bark was quiet as he gave us the milk. My breasts felt sore and full of milk but I surely ain't breast feeding with my Mom and our friends here.

"They're gone. They didn't make it. Bark said softly and Silver snarled. Making the babies start to fuss. There was suddenly a loud crying from one cradle.

"That's them. Don't lie to me." Silver growled lowly, clearly the look of hurt on his face as he didn't want to believe we lost one. I felt tears go down my face. He should smell that the crying baby is not ours. That it's Snow.

"Silver- Baby that's-" I explain, voice cracking a bit from the heart break but Mom came over with a crying Snow. She was weak and hungry. Silver was quiet as a tendril took her and he used a bottle to try and feed her.

"I know she's not." Silver said weakly, "But she won't be alone like I was."

I looked up at him to see tears down his face. Brown started to cry from hunger and I quickly started to feed her.

"Are we-" Sky suddenly spoke for the first time he entered the room, everyone looked at him, "Are we a family now?"

We all looked between each other before looking at him once more.

"What do you mean Sky?" Bark asked softly getting on his knee to be at his son's height. Sky looked around.

"Like- We don't have to hide anymore. You and Mommy." Sky asked and I felt my heart break.

_He must of spent his whole life only able to have a full family behind closed doors..._

"Of course buddy." Bark said and Sky looked over to Mom and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped his arms around him in a hug. It was quiet a bit before there was suddenly the sound of sobbing. Mom broke the hug a bit to wipe tears away from Sky's eyes.

"Why are you crying baby?" Mom asked and Sky loudly sniffled.

"Do you still love me?" Sky asked, his voice was so heart broken it made me start to sob softly. Silver used his tendrils to pull me closer.

"What- Of course I do! Why are you even asking that?" Mom asked, surprised. Sky looked over to us and pointed.

"You said you loved her and hugged her out in the open but not me..." Sky tearfully explained and I frowned, "W-Why?"

"Well- Baby it wasn't because I don't love you- It was complicated- I uh- I-" Mom stammered as she started to cry and explain. Bark put a hand on her shoulder and looked down at Sky.

"It's not gonna be like that anymore." Bark stated, looking at everyone, "Nothing will be the same."

"S-So we can be a family?" Sky asked again and Bark nodded, smiling softly.

"Of course. All of us. That makes Silver your brother-in-law. Didn't you always say you wanted a brother?" Bark asked and Sky nodded.

"I bet he's a cool brother-in-law. Right Silver?" Mom asked and Silver smiled.

"When am I never cool?" Silver says and Sky giggles as Silver's tendrils made a heart.

"A-And Curls?" Sky asked, going to me and I smiled at him.

"I'd be your sister. These babies will be your nieces and nephews." I explain and Sky looked at the black crewmate in Silver's tendril. Silver slowly brought the baby down so Sky could look closer.

"You can hold him." Silver said softly and Sky carefully took the mini crewmate getting some help from Mom how to correctly hold them.

"Can I play with them?" Sky asked, looking down in amazement. I smiled warmly, nodding.

"One day. I'm sure they'd love to play with you Sky." I say and the room was quiet for a moment. Brown finished drinking and I saw their mouth was more on their stomach and was pointy.

"What are we gonna do now?" Silver asked and Bark stepped in.

"I'm gonna contact HQ and try to make a deal. I've heard of legally owned impostors living in a ship with crewmates." Bark says but Mom goes to him, a worried expression on her face.

"But baby those are just rumors..." She said softly and Bark huffed. Grabbing and holding Mom's hand.

"No. I'm done hiding. We have a beautiful new family in front of us. I was worried before but I'm not gonna do this again and keep hiding." Bark said and left. Mom following quickly behind him, trying to say this was a crazy idea. Leaving me and Silver with our babies. Plus Sky who was holding our own black baby. Sky looked at us.

"Do you have names in mind?" Sky asked softly and I look at Silver who looked at me.

"Well that baby boy you're holding is Shade." I say and Silver smiled happily.

"And that pink one is gonna be bubblegum." Silver says, "And of course we have Snow who isn't eating."

Silver looked defeated as he stopped trying to feel Snow. I frowned.

"Here let me try." I say and Silver takes Brown and the empty bottle. Having me the weak Snow and a full bottle of milk. I look down at Snow and give a soft smile.

"Hey Snow..." I say in a soft voice, "It's gonna okay."

I hold the bottle to where a human mini crewmate's mouth would me. She slowly opened her mouth and I put the bottle nipple into her mouth she started to hungrily drink.

"That red one is gonna be Cherry." I say as I feed Snow.

"Okay... I'll name the last one..." Silver said and looked at the sleeping Brown baby. He smiled softly.

"Cocoa." He said softly and I smile.

"That's perfect." I lean my head on him again and Sky smiled as he still cradled Shade. Silver looked around and purred.

"This is your family." Silver purred and I smiled.

"No Silver. It's our family. Ours and ours alone."

~~~~~~~~~~

Ladies and gentlemen. I now have an announcement that the next chapter... Will be ending this book. Now... To lighten this sad news. Look at fanart.

This fanart is made by Mimikyu but the idea for it came from princess_bOa in the comments.

Sky lowkey lookin like Silver. Also has a heads up Sky is like- 7-11 in human years mentally and physically and he's half the height of his baby daddy.

"Curls: you're an impostor*points out Oliver and tang*"

"Curls: you're an impostor too*points out silver and tulip*"

"Curls: IM AN IMPOSTOR*she sign* Are there any other imposter I should know about?"

"Bark and sky: meow"

Curls do like being an impostor wife though along with Berry so they would technically be "impostor" wives. ()-()

I hope you enjoyed the fanart and continue to have a glorious day.


	44. The government job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Bark start their new jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart at the end

Curl's log: 3827

Time: 0900 hours

Date: ---------------

It felt like just yesterday I was in that ship as the world crumbled and suddenly rebuilt itself around me. I thought it was all over when I first met Silver but little did I know it was only the beginning.

The beginning of some long and bumpy road with no real destination but then again if the road was smooth and the destination was made clear that would of made things boring. No, I like this long and bumpy road that's my life.

At first I hated him. Honest to god kill him and leave myself alone but if I never fought him then he would of never stopped the harsh ways he was wrongfully taught. I remember asking him, 'Why when I fought you?' and all he had to say was that he saw a bit of himself in me.

Someone who was given the wrong deal in life but went with it. Even being brave and strong enough to step up and try to change it. I could honestly never imagine my life if I never had that fight with him. I'd never be where I am now. His wife with five beautiful children and with my mom, new step dad, and not to mention little brother-in-law but he's more of my brother.

We lost friends to find out everything and I think about them everyday. About why Oliver suddenly wen off and why Tang became so harsh and mean but... That's just one of the things we'll never know.

Today the kids till be three months while Snow is seven and we'll finally be landing on a planet before reboarding another ship. We don't like to stay on one planet too long I guess. Who knew with a family of impostors.

Once the government found out I kept getting emails that I was crazy to want to stay with my husband and our family, same with Mom. I honestly don't think there's anything wrong with it. They love us and we love them.

Speaking of, Mom wasn't too happy with how me and Silver really met but she couldn't say much as her and Bark did the sideways tango after knowing each other for more or less a month or two. Not to mention mom was briefly with my biological dad at the time.

Yeah very scandalous but if they never did that then we wouldn't ha

* * *

"Curls!"

I jumped softly and Shade plus Bubblegum looked away from me typing and to the door. Making happy impostor sounds. Silver purred loudly at them as I looked back at him.

"Yeah?" I asked and saw him entering the room. Snow at his heels as Cherry was sitting on told his helmet and Cocoa was sitting on his shoulder. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing?" He hummed into my ear as Cherry walked over and sat on my helmet. I smiled and clicked to save the unfinished log.

"Nothing important. Why?" I ask and Silver's tendrils got Shade and Bubblegum off the desk and onto the floor with Snow.

"Mmm well I was gonna say we're about to land but I think I got a more fun idea~" Silver purred and started to unzip my suit. My face flushed with heat and I quickly shooed his hand away.

"Not here." I whispered and Silver growled softly with interest.

"But we have the most fun in this room~" He purred sweetly and I felt a heat rise in my stomach.

"Silver!" I scolded softly and he chuckled, letting go of me. I stood up and looked at him to see him grinning smugly.

"It smells like you enjoy that idea." He growled playfully and I growled back.

"Not in front of the kids will I ever admit to that. Come on babies." I say and see Snow jumping along with Cocoa. I puled them up and put one on my shoulder. Leaving the room with Bubblegum and Shade following. Silver groaned.

Don't leave me behinddd!" He called and quickly caught up. I giggle and held out my hand to him which he happily took.

"Sides, you gotta use that nose for the new job." I say and he huffed unhappily.

"Yeah yeah. Sniffing out other impostors with Bark and such..." He grumbles. Since he's had contact with all the subspecies of impostors their is he's being more or less a blood hound to spot impostors and report them before we lift off. Bark helping him with clues and such if their scent is weak. I smile and give him a bump with my hip.

"Hey at least it's better then the place they're going." I say, thinking about the impostor labs they said they would send the impostors to when Bark and Silver ratted them out. Silver hummed.

"Yeah... They said they've made it more humane then it once was but I don't wanna go and find out..." He says and I nod.

"Agreed." I simply say and head to the landing pad. Seeing Mom and Bark already there. A now eight years old Sky was also there.

"About time. I never thought you guys would show." Sky joked and Silver shot a tendril at him. Sky's tendril blocking Silver's from hitting him. Silver purred.

"Your reflexes have improved." Silver purred and Mom laughed while Bark huffed.

"Now no horseplay if I'm not invited." Bark growls playfully. The boys all freeze and get ready to go into an all out play fight before me and mom step in.

"Come on boys not now. We're about to land." Mom scolds softly and Bark looks at the ground while Sky does the same while playing his his hands.

"Yeah. We gotta make a good first impression." I say and teasingly ghost my hands down Silver's side. He perks with interest and looks at me.

"Remember if you're good then you get rewards." Mom says and I wink at Silver through my visor.

"Like cake and ice cream for dessert?" Sky asks excitedly. I smile and Silver laughs.

"Oh heck yeah! Ice cream and cake for dessert!" Silver purrs. Suddenly the ship shakes a bit and everyone freezes and holds their breath. Silver quickly getting Bubblegum and Shade from the ground and putting them on his shoulders.

**Landing complete. Opening the threshold now. Please exit.**

As if on cue the doors open and we're met with a group of scientists and a few people in space suits like us. We all stand still for a second before one of the scientists speak up.

"Welcome! Please if you could unboard the ship so we can examine you?" He starts it as a command but it turn into a question. We all look at one another.

_Who's gonna take the first step?_

sky takes a deep breath before taking a few shaky steps. Bark following him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Mom Followed as she held Bark's hand. I looked over to Silver and He held my hand tighter. Clearly scared. I smiled softly and took the first step.

"Come on my favorite alien." I say and Silver gives a weak laugh before smiling softly and walking with me.

The scientists didn't lie when they said examine. They wrote down what they learned about our little family. Being careful when examining the babies. They even examined Snow to see if she changed physically at all while being raise by a human and impostor couple. After the wave of scientists can the government agents. They asked questions and we told them the truth about what happened on the ship, if use two humans were sure we wanted this, and if the adult impostors knew what they were required to do.

"Okay that's everything." One grey agent said and pulled out something. My eyes widened once I got a good look at them.

_Impostor stickers?_

The sticker had the word "Impostor" on it and they put it on two files.

"We're putting this sticker on your personal, physical files but otherwise no one would know you were both impostors." She explains and I nod softly.

After that we were allowed to board another ship but the government agents didn't go far until Silver sniffed a bit before pointing at a new Green crewmate, growling softly.

"Found you, Impostor." He growled and Bark helped him throw out Green and two other crewmates before they declared the now confused group of mixed newbie and survivor crewmates all human. I smiled and sat down with Silver on one side of me and Sky on the other.

_Time for the next planet._

* * *

_**The end.** _

~~~~~~~~~~

The fanart corner in the last chapter hurts man ;-; I'll write bonus chapters and put any fanart under them and not to mention a whole ass chapter just for fanart if it's not put at the end of the next chapter. This chapter actually took longer so I could give the artists more time to draw since I'm sure most want their work to be shown on the official end of the book.

This is by princess_bOa. *Tearing up* The gangs all here- also look supper close they even got Curls' bite mark!! O-O Such good attention to detail! Love how they did Silver's hair too. So good to see new designs :3

"My headcanon is that Tang killed Blizzard on the basis that he hated his man bun and nothing else, no really" -princess_bOa

This comes from Mimikyu and yeah this is basically the whole thing bro

"Berry: sky, you can't call me mom, you must call me Berry.

Sky: B-But.

Berry: sky is for your good

Sky: okay, Berry

Berry: good, stay with your dad

Sky: ... *Nods sad in silently*"

"Later that day

Curls: I love you, mom

Berry: I love you too, curls

Sky: *hears all sad in silence on*

Pd: thinking about it, berry technically denied sky as her son for everyone, if this goes on eventually maybe sky will develop a little jealous with his big sister"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. The end. It's sad but everything must end at some point. It's all a part of life, great things aren't great if they don't end. The story may end but Curls and Silver's life doesn't and isn't that really what matters?
> 
> If you made fanart or want to make fanart still then please by all means send it in! I'm gonna make a chapter just for fanart so just never think it's too late to show your love by making some drawings.
> 
> Memento mori. Rest in peace Unus Annus. Stayed the whole time for their 12 hour live stream and stayed up till 2 AM. They may be gone but we still have the memories.
> 
> I'll probably make a few bonus chapters if you guys wanna see something and it peaks my interest. If you wanna make your own little side story of this of use my headcanon of impostor subspecies then please credit me and gift it to me!
> 
> I have more books out so if you wanna see more of my work then please don't be shy and check them out. No judging at all, just enjoy life and have fun. 
> 
> Till the next planet :3


	45. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies personalities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART I FORGOT AT THE END I'M SO SORRY MIMIKYU!
> 
> All kids stay in touch when they are apart from their family and each other. Usually on the phone for hours if they can help it.

**Cherry**

Definitely being the more energetic of the gang Cherry is usually the leader when it comes to trouble and has to be told more then once not to rough house with her tendrils. Likes to try and start fights and scare human counterparts that aren't of her family. Loves herself some overalls in human form but stays in impostor form mainly. A real tomboy. Gets a leaf top on her helmet for her training send off gift.

**Snow**

Being a few months older and being ripped from her dad (not to mention him being raped and killed in front of her by Tang but it's really only a vivid nightmare for her), Snow is more quiet and finds it difficult to trust others. She'd rather follow orders then make them. Being the only human in her family with her mom and grandmother isn't too bad. Anyone who is too mean or rough with her with get a harsh correction from her family. They help and comfort her when she goes trough a panic attack or has a depression episode. Even a different species and parents she will forever be part of the Silver and Curls family. Asked for no hat when she leaves for training but got an alien sticker for her helmet.

**Bubblegum**

Bubblegum likes being in her human form a bit more as she noticed that boys avoid her when she's in her impostor form. Speaking of boys she really likes to play the quiet and innocent. Truly a future heartbreaker in the future. She follows her family and stays close to them though she can protect herself. She likes relaxing with Snow and Cocoa when they all get a break to play over the watch of a babysitter or one of their parents. She loves the more girly side of things. Gets a crown hat when she's older like she asked for as her training gift.

**Shade**

Shade is the only boy in this brood but that's just fine with him. Often fights with Cherry to be the leader of the group. Protects his sisters from any potential threat. Takes lessons from Silver how to behave as a human but mainly learns from his mom though his dad's private lessons are also fun. Thinks girls are gross and the boy in grey is pretty cute. He plays a bit rougher and is obviously going to grow to his father's height or maybe even taller. He stays in his impostor form as he finds it the most comfortable not to mention what's the point of even pretend to be human when at least even human has seen a family member form a tendril at least once? May also hide it but has a teddy bear he keeps and hugs as he sleeps and will continue to hold onto that teddy bear even when he's older as a reminder of his family. Got horns to put on his helmet like he asked fo his training gift.

**Cocoa**

The most chill of all the siblings and gets along with most of the human kids on the ship. Loves to relax and just casually talk with others. She also has a teddy bear like shade but her's has longer limbs the her brothers and button eyes. She likes to hang around with mom and dad to ask life questions like where babies come from or how they met. The smartest of all the siblings and is talkative when happy or excited but silent when angry. Got a pair of bear ears to put on her helmet when she went off to training with her other siblings.

~~~~~~~~~~

FANART I FORGOT TO ADD SO I MADE THIS CHAPTER MIMIKYU I'M SO SORRY-


	46. Bonus chapter: Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow can't get a creep off her tail and she's super anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll want me to write bonus chapters you can drop em in the comments. This chapter idea came from @Nyan_Cat_Reign.

_**Snow P.O.V.** _

_Please just go away..._

I sighed softly as I kept walking. Wishing and praying the lime colored guy behind me would just go away. Next time we landed me and my siblings would go off to train. I usually had one of my siblings with me today but... They wouldn't be with me all the time... The government said they were gonna space us out. Well... "Us" as in my bothers and sisters. They're impostors. The government doesn't care what happens to me because... Well... Because I'm human. Canon fodder in the space world as the government tries to lock down on impostors and wipe them all out. I frowned and felt my heart drop. My family was safe but... I whimper softly. A bad habit I got from my family when they were scared or sad.

"What's wrong beautiful?"

I grimace at his voice. He's around my age but that doesn't really matter as he's taller. Still way too young for my tastes. I guess I got that from my grandpa Bark. Older men watch out. I turn my helmet and glare at him through my visor, swallowing back my nerves as I spoke.

"I'm fine. I'd rather you not follow me." I huff and walk down a hall, speeding up my steps to try to shake him off me but all he has to do is take longer strides in his steps and he's walking in toe with me.

"Aw but come on. We've got the same tasks." He whines but I growl lowly, also another bad habit inherited from my family. The only thing I didn't get was their courage. If only I had that... I'd have everything I'd need to pass as one of them. I squeaked as The lime creep grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room. Almost pulling me to the floor. I drop my tablet and try to steady myself while pushing him away. I look around the room and feel my heart quicken, I recognized it immediately.

_Electrical_

"No! Let me go!" I yelled out, trying to keep my voice firm but I sounded more like a whimpering impostor baby. On the verge of tears and my voice breaking a bit as I saw the edge of my vision start to go dark. The lime kept a tight grip on my arm, it was starting to hurt.

"Damn it just stay here and wait for me to finish! It's a quick task and-" He starts yelling angrily but his voice is drowned out from the sounds of snarls and growls from the hall and vent. The vent immediately flying open as Cocoa and Chery come out, tendrils out and in their true impostor forms. At the door Dad, Mom, and Shade appear. Bubblegum on her way more then likely along with Grandpa Bark and uncle Sky. Everyone had their tendrils out and in their true impostor forms. Mom of course being the exclusion but she looked very pissed, this wasn't the first time they all came to my rescue. I whimpered and I think Lime did too once he saw all my back up. He dropped my arm but it was too late. Dad put a hand on Mom to hold her back as she went to go first. Just like Mom. Always ready to kick from ass for her kids. I remember she beat up one of Mom's friends after she called my siblings "freaks".

"Now. Listen here _Boy._ This ain't the first time we had to warn you about leaving Snow here alone." Dad growled out and creep Lime swallowed but when he talked, his voice was confident.

"Yeah! So what? You can't kill me! Out of all of you Snow is the only normal one! Not even her mom is normal!" He said and pointed at Mom. The impostors collectively growled as he disrespected Mom. Dad's tendrils even seemed to sharpen a bit at the ends, this time Mom was the one who had to put a hand on him to calm him down. He snarled lowly. Cherry started to laugh and Lime quickly snapped his head to look at her.

"Snow- _Normal?_ Have you even seen her dream journal?" Cherry laughed out loud and I felt my face go aflame.

_She found my dream journal?!_

"Y-You snoop! Don't say anythi-"

"What's in it?" Lime interrupted me as I started to beg my sister not to say anything. I saw her wicked grin behind her helmet and I felt my heart pounce in my chest. There was so much in that dream journal- Just... There was only one constant...

"Let's just say she likes impostors, Human boy." Cherry purred. Mom and Dad looked at me. I clenched my fists at my sides and look at the ground.

"Is... Is that true? You'd rather be with one of these... These _freaks_!?" Creep lime started to yell and I felt butterflies in my stomach as I thought about the story Grandma and Grandpa would tell me. It sounded like a real life fairy tale. If Grandma found a dancer impostor... I can too!

I lifted my gaze at the bastard and gave a confident nod.

"It's my dream. One of my favorites in fact!" I say confidently, ignoring the burning on my cheeks as I knew my family were looking at me. That didn't matter I just want this bastard to leave me the hell alone and if it's outing to my family I want to be with an impostor then so be it!

Everyone was still and silent. Creep lime looked at me in silence before going to leave before quickly being snagged by Dad's tendril. Dad took off his helmet and flashed Creep lime a sharp grin.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled and threw the guy into the room. I yelped and ran out as Dad and a few of my siblings went to start beating the guy as Cocoa and Mom followed me. I felt my face was scarlet as I kept running.

"Baby wait!" Mom called to me and I slowed my run to a jog to finally a walk. I wouldn't make Mom run long. Even more so as she's pregnant again. She's a good two months along now. I panted softly and kept my back to them. Fists at my sides.

I tensed up as I felt arms wrap around me, Mom's curly hair peeking out where I could see them at the edge of my visor.

"... Are you sure about that Snow? About loving an impostor?..." She says softly, clearly worried. I turn around to face Mom and Cocoa. I saw Cocoa had my tablet in one of her tendrils, O held my hand out for it and her tendril gave it to me. I whispered a soft thank you and looked at Mom. She looked worried.

"I... I think so... I mean... You and Dad are perfect and the same with Grandma and Grandpa." I say, giving a small smile. Mom frowned but nodded softly.

"For me and your father it wasn't... A good start but... He was willing to listen after I made him look at me as a... A human than an object. They're not raised like us Honey..." Mom said and I hesitated for a second before remembering.

"I-I don't want the kind of impostor Dad is... I want a Dancer impostor..." I say quietly, Mom was silent for a second before sighing.

"Okay... I just... I don't want you to be hurt Snow." Mom said and I give a soft smile. Moving in to hug her.

"Of course Mom." I say and turn to talk to Cocoa only to see her gone. Must of gone back to the fight.

"I'll try to tell the Government after you finish training." She says softly and I felt my face go aflame again.

"What!?" I squeak out, pulling away from the hug to see Mom smiling at me.

"Well I'm sure they have a nice dancer some where in there." She giggles and I look to the floor. Knowing I'll be teased relentlessly for everyone knowing I want to date an impostor.

_I regret everything._


End file.
